Re: Kingdom Hearts
by primoshadow
Summary: Years after Sora and co.'s adventures, a new threat starts to form. Its up to Ushio, daughter of Sora and Kairi, to come into her own and save the worlds. (Slight AU qualities, spoilers for the entire KH franchise)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Gathering**

_The light appears_

_Darkness spawns forth_

_Two ever warring factions_

_Yet if iron sharpens iron_

_When light and darkness clashes_

_What lies in wait_

—

Waves crashed against the beach as a gentle wind blew. The sounds of seagulls could be heard in the distance. Beneath a curved tree, a girl laid, napping.

The girl's name was Ushio. Garbed in a short sleeve, pink hoodie, white pants, and black and pink shoes, she seemed unaffected by the tropical weather. Waking with a yawn, she brushed a few strains of light brown hair out of her eyes. Looking towards the position of the sun, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Oh no, I must've fallen asleep. I'm so late. They're going to chew me out." she frantically called out.

Running across the small bridge connecting the islet to a bigger island, she jumped down and ran towards a tied off boat. Heading towards the main island, Ushio tried to think of an excuse. She'd gone to the small island to relax, yet she hadn't expected to lose the day like that.

Reaching the main island, she spotted two figures awaiting her. Docking onto the pier, she approached the two, her head bowed.

"Sorry. I got relaxed and fell asleep. My bad." Ushio explained.

"Don't worry, it's understandable." One of the two said. She was a woman with auburn hair and dressed in pink. "When we were kids, I'd catch your father occasionally doing the same."

"Besides its your training. I can only help you as long as your heart's in it." The other one, a silver haired man in black, stated. "If you're now ready to begin, just head to the usual spot and get ready."

"Sure thing, Uncle Riku." Ushio replied before running off.

Taking the time, the pair turned towards each other to talk.

"Thanks for taking the time. With Sora gone, you were are best option to continue Ushio's training." the woman stated.

"It's no problem, Kairi. As grim as this sounds, given what Mickey told us before Sora went to help, it'd be to our benefit if Ushio is able to complete it." Riku said.

As the pair continued to chat, Ushio stretched and readied herself on the beach. The brunette was currently undergoing her own Keyblade Master training. Growing up, she had always been fascinated by her father and mother's stories of their adventures. When she was around fourteen, she had stunned the pair by summoning a Keyblade of her own. From there, she'd begged them to train her and eventually she won out. Now at seventeen, she was nearing the ending of her training.

"Alright, are you ready?" Riku called out, finally stepping onto the beach.

"Heh, always." Ushio replied, summoning forth her Keyblade, the Destiny's Legacy. The key bore a golden handle and blade. Blue wave like guards flanked two side of the handle while a green vine like design wrapped around the blade. In addition, two pink flowers dotted the end, acting as teeth to the key. A grey crown keychain hung from the end of the handle.

Summoning forth his own Keyblade, Riku assumed his ready stance as Kairi reached the edge of the beach to watch. Ushio ran straight at him, rushing him as fast as she could. He quickly countered her blade with his. Applying pressure, he cause her blade to lose the first clash. However, Ushio immediately responded with a quick jump back to regain her footing. Slipping into lower side swing, Ushio thought she'd get in a hit only to be denied it. Riku took the opportunity to apply a higher swing, though Ushio deflected it. Their Keyblades clashed until once more they reached a deadlock.

"You're doing really good." he praised her. "Your form and abilities are in great shape. However…" he trailed off with a subtle nod.

At that time, Ushio found a sudden pain in her side as she fell to the ground.

"Ow! What was that?" Looking to her former position, she spotted Kairi was standing nearby, her own Keyblade out.

"I noticed this yesterday." Riku began to speak. "While you have your fighting down, your problem lies in that you've always had a singular opponent focus. Other than that, I'd say this part of your training is complete."

"Then let's do this again." Ushio said as she got to her feet. "And don't think I'm letting you do that again mom."

—

Against a setting sun, a lone figure in a black coat stared out at the sea. Reaching forth, they grasped the air, their hand blocking out the sun from their view. Looking down off the hill, they spotted three figures on the beach.

Soon. Everything would change soon.

—

"That's it for today." Riku stated. "You did good today. I'd say you just need to work on that weakness and you'll be ready to move onto the complicated abilities."

Ushio, exhausted from the training, just nodded back.

"Again, thanks for all your help." Kairi said to Riku.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." Riku waving as he departed.

"Y'know mom, that surprise strike earlier was cheap." Ushio spoke.

"You know it was for your training. And besides, you're the one who begged your father and me for all this." Kairi replied.

"Ah…" Ushio couldn't deny the retort. It was her own suggestion to start her Keyblade training after working to summon her own. After all the stories her parents had told her, how could see not?

"Now, let's go home. It's getting late."

Helping her daughter to her feet, the pair walked toward their house. Taking the time, Ushio turned towards her mother.

"Say, I noticed some scribbles in the island cave that looked like you and dad. What's up with those?"

—

A figure ran down the long hallways of the castle before knocking on the library's door. After receiving the go ahead, he opened the doors.

"King Mickey, we've received new reports. It seems like several worlds have started to have an uptick in Heartless activity." the figure, a teenaged, anthropomorphic dog proclaimed. "I've got them right here."

"Thank you, Max." Mickey said, taking the documents. "You're really becoming an upstanding knight. You're father's proud of it."

"Thanks. I just wish he wasn't off with Donald on their mission. Things are starting to get hectic around here." Max stated.

"Unfortunately, it's seems it's only going to get worse." Mickey looked over the documents.

"Okay, I'll be going." Max said, bowing his head before walking out. As he did, a certain spiky haired man walked into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." he called out.

"Ah, Sora! Actually, you're just in time unfortunately." Mickey said, rising to greet him. "It's just as we feared. Several worlds are starting to be attacked. We need to head out and find just who's behind this. This is all to calculated to be random."

"Heh, bring it on."

—

"I can't believe they said I'm almost ready to start the more complex things." Ushio said as she stared at the ceiling. Night had set in and she had gone to her room for the night. "I'll be just like dad, mom, and uncle soon."

Deciding to finally turn in, she leapt up to change into her sleepwear when she heard a commotion outside. Going to her window, she couldn't tell what was happening. However, she then heard another noise, the sound of someone rushing out of her house.

Ushio quickly ran out of her room and down the stair. All the lights were still on and the front door was wide open.

"Mom, are you there?" she called out. Looking around she confirmed that no one was there.

Still hearing some noises outside, Ushio ran out the door. Sprinting down the moonlit path, she noted shadows had begun to gather around her. Vaguely humanoid creatures started to spawn forth from the shadows.

"These…aren't these the Heartless that dad and mom told me about?" Ushio said as she looked at the creatures. Believing in her instincts, she quickly summoned her Keyblade.

The first of the Shadows began to lurch at her. Swing the key at them, they disappeared.

"Okay, just remember what Uncle Riku told you today." Ushio mutter to herself. "Too many can be bad. Just focus and take them as you can."

Once more, Shadows tried to attack her as she fought them off. Try as they might, the low level Heartless dissipated one after another. Eventually, the horde of enemies died down.

Having realized just what the situation was, Ushio understood why her house was empty. She ran further into the town in search of her mother to aid her and no doubt Riku.

Instead, the brunette spotted a strange person. Clad in a black cloak, the figure spotted her back. Staring at her, they threw back their hood to reveal a young, white haired man.

"So, you're the new Keyblade wielder." he spoke.

"Who are you?" Ushio asked, suspicious of the man and his casual attitude.

Despite her question, the man didn't speak. She continued to stare at him until he disappeared before her eyes for a few seconds before appearing right in front of her.

"Let us see what becomes of you." he said, stretching two fingers out at her. He tapped her forehead before stepping back.

Ushio felt a wave of nausea wash over her. As she fell to her knees, she saw the man conjure a dark portal and walk into it. The uncomfortable feeling continued as she collapsed prone of the ground. She felt herself slipping in and out as a familiar voice came closer. Yet, she was out of it enough to be unable to make anything out. A hazy silhouette came into view as her eyes closed and she lost the last vestiges of consciousness.

—

Ushio found herself regaining her strength. Opening her eyes and getting to her feet, she soon noticed her surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

Looking around, she could only see pitch black in the distance. Beneath her laid a stained glass mosaic floor.

"_Soon, you'll be challenged."_

"_Many struggles lie ahead."_

"_Your strength of heart will prove your greatest weapon."_

"_Beware of failure and temptation."_

"_Never waver from your path."_

"_Stay true to your heart."_

The words flooded into her mind. Before she could utter anything in return, she once again found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

—

Waves crashed against the beach as two figures clad in black cloaks looked out over the sea. The pale moonlight was the sole light that illuminated the pair.

"I take it you accomplished your task." one spoke.

"Indeed. Those left that had not yet acted are now moving into position." the other replied.

"Excellent. Soon, light and dark will clash again. Let us see what lies beyond."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Starting**

A groggy feeling filled Ushio as she woke, bright light filling her vision. Above her, an unfamiliar ceiling greeted her. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she found herself in a room foreign to her. As everything was quiet, she could hear voices outside in the hallway.

"The fact that we're able to even be here in this world shows just how bad this situation is going. Everyone else is doing their best to find whoever planned this. After Ushio wakes ups, we'll have to join them."

"I understand. As dangerous as it is, she'll find and go on her own path."

"I'll wait out here while you check on her. I need to have one last aside with her before I take off."

The door creaked open as Kairi stepped into the room.

"Ushio, you're awake." she said as she walked over to her daughter. "What happened? I found you passed out on the road."

"I heard the commotion outside and I went to check what I was. Then I saw those Heartless things and fought them for a bit before some strange, white haired man in a black coat appeared and then I just passed out."

"Hmm, could that be…" Kairi muttered under her breath.

"Also, where are we? I don't recognize this place." Ushio asked.

"Right now, we're in Traverse Town." Kairi began to explain. "It's another world; one where I once spent some time before. After the attack, Riku found us and we came here to regroup before we head off."

"You're heading off?"

"Yeah. Originally, the plan was for your dad to help out at first while I assisted with you. However, given everything that happened last night, we came up with a new plan. So, just finish resting up and we can lay out the rest."

—

"It seems like there was someone leading the attack last night." Kairi stayed as she leaned against the hallway wall. "Ushio said she came across a white haired man in a black coat."

"It's not much, but at least it's something to go on. Whoever has been lurking in the shadows has been doing a good job at hiding, but with moves this big, they're sure to show themselves more." Riku replied from across the hall.

"It's just…"

"I understand. You're torn and worried. You want to go to Sora, given how much these conflicts have separated you in the past, yet you want to be there for your daughter in a time like this." Riku tried reassuring. "As I said before, go to him. Ushio's path starts here. You know she can handle herself."

"That's true." Kairi nodded. "She's always been headstrong and independent. She really takes after him, huh?"

"Yeah." Riku answered as the pair laughed. "Like father, like daughter."

—

Looking out at the alleyway through the window, Ushio finished her stretches. She felt energized. After the previous night's events, she couldn't just lay around and hold everyone back.

Leaving the room, she journeyed out into the town. The Victorian styled town was a quiet, tranquil place. As she walked through it, Ushio noted just how empty it seemed. Finally arriving in the First District, she spotted the two familiar faces she was looking for.

"Ushio, we were just finishing up our preparations. You look ready." Riku called out.

"I can't just do nothing, but sit around." Ushio said. "Though I suppose I did that enough back home."

"In that case, here." Riku said as he handed Ushio a rectangle device. "As part of our separate journeys, we've prepared two things to aid you. This Gummiphone will let us contact you through the worlds. If this new threat pops up, we'll be able to let each other know. In addition, the second, smaller Gummi Ship is yours. Take it and visit the worlds out there. You'll find what you need to complete your training out there."

"Thanks." nodded Ushio.

"I'll finish the last minute preparations and leave the two of you." Riku waved as he left.

"Ushio…" Kairi said, approaching her daughter. "I planned that I'd head off and meet up with your father while you go off, but…I don't know…I'm conflicted…"

"It's okay." Ushio laid her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'll be fine. You should go. I need to do this to complete my training. And if I ever find myself in over my head, I'll contact you. Besides, I remember the stories you guys told me and how they'd always separate you and dad. Now's your chance to meet up and be with him. Who knows what'll happen if you wait."

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi answered. "Sora's going to be surprised to see me this soon."

"Heh, I just wish I could see the look on his face." Ushio giggled. Sensing the mood, Kairi joined in as the mother/daughter pair had a good laugh.

"Okay, everything's ready." Riku stated, walking over.

"Alright." Kairi called out before turning to Ushio one last time. "Just please, stay safe."

"I will." Ushio said, giving one last hug.

—

"Alright, where to?" Ushio muttered to herself. Floating in the Ocean Between in her Gummi Ship, she pondered where her journey would begin. "Hmmm. I guess I can't just stay here forever."

As she continued to think, words flooded back into her mind.

"_Stay true to your heart."_

Clenching her fist in determine, Ushio knew what her plan of action was.

"Alright, I'll follow my instincts. I'm bound to reach a new land eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: A New World**

"Wow, what a big city." Ushio said as she walked around the downtown metropolis. "We don't have anything like this back home."

Having journeyed in her ship, Ushio had reached a world at last. Stopping in, she was immediately taken with the sights.

"I guess I have all the time to check this out." However, just as she said those words, she spotted shadow-like creatures begin to rise up nearby. "Great, I just had to jinx it."

Summoning her Keyblade, she quickly rushed over to the creatures. Assuming her fighting stance, the Shadows began to notice her. Slinking forth, they tried to attack her only to receive her key to their body. As the first three disappeared, Ushio spotted two different Heartless take their place. The pair seemed like the Shadows only lengthier and clad in armor.

"Well, that's different." Ushio murmured as she readied herself again.

Swinging her Keyblade, she fell the other Shadows as the two Soldiers approached her. They clawed at her as she rolled away from their attacks. Taking her turn, she slashed at the two several times until they were defeated.

Taking a breather, Ushio spotted more Heartless spawning nearby. However, this new mob left her alone as they marched further into the city.

"Huh? It seems they're headed somewhere. That can't be good. Guess I better follow them and see what's draining them." Ushio said as she ran after the group.

**•[Tri-State Area]•**

—

Elsewhere in the city, in a tall building, two people were engaged in a conversation.

"I have to say, it's certainly interesting that the machine seems to work." spoke a woman in a black cloak.

"But, of course." said a man in a lab coat. "You're assistance certainly help though. Now, once my Heartless-inator has attracted an army's worth, I'll be able to march on city hall and TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA!"

"I can't believe I got stuck with this mission." the woman muttered as she facepalmed.

"Hmm, did you say something?" the man said.

"No, nothing." replied the woman. "Anyway, be warned that others may try to stop you."

"Oh, don't worry, I know all about that. I've got plans in case that happens."

"Well, I'm going to head out for now. Just keep using that machine for your plan." the woman stated, opening a Corridor of Darkness. "Just don't waver, or they'll turn on you like that." she muttered.

"Ah, I swear I heard something that time." he called out.

—

"So, this looks to be where they're gathering." Ushio mused as she stared at a huge building. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., huh? That doesn't sound good." Looking upwards, she could spot pulsating waves of energy from a balcony.

Sighing as she noted the Heartless effortlessly ascending the side of the building, she simply entered the front door. Walking across the lobby, 'Out of Order' signs dotted the elevators.

"Whelp, guess I'm taking the stairs."

Climbing flight after flight, Ushio eventually reached the top. Opening the door, she walked into the hallway towards the main door.

"It should be behind this door." Ushio muttered to herself. She threw open the door and rushed in. Before she knew it, a small net fell over her, covering her head to torso. "What the…"

"Looks like you're trapped once ag- Wait, who are you?" spoke a man in lab coat.

"I should say the same." Ushio responded. She grabbed the net and tossed it to the side. "And what's with that?"

"Sorry about that." he said. "My usual intruder is smaller. But I guess I'll tell you, giving my up and coming ruler status. I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the new ruler of the Tri-State Area."

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Ushio mused. "So, you're the one in charge of this building. Just how are you controlling the Heartless?"

"You know about the Heartless?" Doofenshmirtz pondered. "Strange, she mentioned that others didn't know about them, except…wait, you're here to stop me! Well then, I'll show you how by using the full extent of the Heartless-inator against you."

Pulling several levers on the machine nearby, energy waves started pulsating yet again. Before she knew it, minor Heartless began to spawn around Ushio. Jumping to it, Ushio swiftly brought out her Keyblade and went about vanquishing the enemies.

"What a weird thing she's swinging around." Doofenshmirtz muttered.

Slashing two Shadows in front of her, Ushio swung around to dispatch a Soldier lurching at her. The amount and strength of the Heartless provide little match to Ushio. Finally taking down the last one, she stared down the doctor.

"That's all?" she asked.

Suddenly, a noise on the ceiling could be heard. Both of them turned their attention to it as it crashed through. From what Ushio could tell, it seemed like a animal in a hat.

"Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted out.

"Huh?" Ushio stood confused.

Perry turned to face Ushio. The greenish, bipedal platypus seemed just confused about the pink clad brunette.

"I know how this seems, Perry the Platypus, but this isn't another new nemesis situation. You see, this girl just appeared and seemed to trying to thwart my plans. She even set off one of my traps for you." Doofenshmirtz explained. With that, Perry took note of the discarded net. "Hey, the Heartless-inator took up most of the budget."

"Wait, am I reading this room right?" Ushio interrupted. "Your normal enemy is a platypus? No offense."

"Well, he's not just a normal platypus. He's a secret agent platypus." he continued to explain.

_Wow, these other worlds are just as weird as dad told. _Ushio thought to herself.

"Okay then, Perry, guess we're on the same page." Ushio said, still slightly weirded out by the situation. "Seems like we gotta destroy that machine of his."

Eliciting a noise from the secret agent, they turned towards the evil scientist. As they rushed him, a loud rumbling rocked the building. Stopping them in their place, the trio turned their attention to the balcony as a swarm of Shadows swelled forth. The numerous Heartless forming a Demon Tide, they seemed to swirl around outside.

"Aha! I knew the amount of Heartless seemed small from the power output. Now you'll know the full power of Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Attack!"

Following the command, the swarm flew at the pair. As Ushio blocked them from attack them, the swarm adapted and swing around from the other side as it still pushed forward. Sweeping the two up, it fell over the balcony and deposited the two into freefall.

Deciding to take the lead this time, Perry pulled out a grappling gun and launched it at a nearby building. Lodging itself into it, Perry took the line and wrapped Ushio and himself up enough for it to carry the pair to the ground safely.

Staring up at where they came from, the pair was jolted by a sudden pinging. Perry raised his arm and turned his attention to a communication device.

"Agent P…Come in…ent P." it crackled.

"Huh, you got a little talking device." Ushio leaned over, still finishing getting a grasp on everything.

Pressing a button, an image experiencing interference appeared. It seemed to be an older gentleman, though Ushio couldn't quite make it out fully.

"We need you…come back…base…under attack…strange shadow creatures."

With that message, it cut out.

"That doesn't sound good." Ushio remarked. "It seems like the Heartless are attack them and they need our help ASAP. What do you say we put this on hold and assist them."

Getting a reply from Perry, Ushio fletcher her fist in determination.

"I guess that's a yes. Okay, little guy, lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: The O.W.C.A. Initiative**

Having followed Perry, Ushio eventually come to a large, reddish building. The fact that Heartless swarmed the outside seemed to denote it was the place they were looking for. Though, truth be told, that wasn't the only reason.

"OWCA Secret Headquarters. Pay no attention to this sign. Really, this is how you hide something?" Ushio dryly remarked. Receiving a response from Perry, she quickly refocused. "Right, we gotta help your allies. Let's go." she began to move towards the entrance. "Still, it's really not doing you guys any favors."

The crowd of Heartless seemed to be the same weaker variety as before though two bigger, more rotund ones flanked their sides.

Ushio charged the enemies. As the greenish blue platypus aided the girl, the simple Shadows quickly dissipated leaving the two Large Bodies. Ushio slashes at one, only to find the attack bouncing off the Heartless.

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted the other building up momentum. With only a second or two to spare, she braced herself and held her Keyblade to hold off the attack. Taking a moment, she thought of a possible plan.

"Hey Perry, distract them for a minute, okay?"

With a tip of his hat, Perry got the attention of the pair. Now that she had the heat taken off of her, Ushio ran behind the two and charged with her strength. Taking several hits apiece, the Large Bodies succumbed to the attack.

"Heh, easy." Ushio huffed.

Having cleared the opening, the brunette and secret agent entered the building.

"This place surprisingly doesn't seem that strange." Ushio remarked as they ran down the halls. "I expected a little different from how weird this wo-" she stopped short as she remembered the saying her father said about not fully discussing the outside worlds. "So, where's the area that we need to go to?"

Perry motioned the way as he lead the charge. Every once in a while, the pair would encounter small groups of Heartless that they would dispose of. After a bit, they at last came to the command room.

Opening the doors, the situation became clear. It seemed the ones that were under attack had taken cover in a nearby room as a group charged the entrance. The Heartless seemed mostly harmless besides three Satyrs seemingly leading them.

"Okay, looks like your allies are trapped in there. Just do what we've been doing and they'll be safe in no time. Now, let's go!"

—

"Now everything's set. At last, I can march on city hall and Roger will have no other option then to hand over the Tri-State Area to me!" Doofenshmirtz maniacally called out.

"Good, took you long enough to get this far." a female voice said. Stepping out of a portal, the black cloaked figure approached him.

"Geez, you just pop out of anywhere, huh?" Doofenshmirtz responded. "So, how exactly do you do that?"

"Now's not the time to be distracted. Remember your goal. Soon, you'll rule just as you wanted." she brought up.

"Yes, Yes! That's right." he remembered. "I'll take the big mass swirling ominously around the building. In the meantime, Norm, I need you to protect the Heartless-inator."

"Whatever you say, Dr. D." said a giant robot man, stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, I just came to check on you." the woman stated. "Now, let's see what that girl is up to."

—

"Hey, over here!" Ushio shouted out, conjuring her Keyblade.

Turning their attention towards the girl in pink, the mob of enemies began to swarm towards her. Once more, the weak Shadows were quickly dealt with. The Satyrs proved to be more of a challenge, however. The armor on them held up better under the slashes of Ushio.

"So it's not just the giant mass that's tough." Ushio panted.

One Satyr turned towards Ushio and charged her with all its might. She raised her Keyblade to block and despite making it in time, the force of the attack pushed her back. From her peripheral vision, she could spot the other two Heartless beginning to corner Perry. Dodging an incoming strike, she broke into a sprint across the room to aid the platypus. Ushio decided to use her own momentum to apply a harder swing at the first of two. In addition to the damage it had accrued earlier, this strike was enough to dispatch the foe.

"Looks like I got her just in time." said Ushio, settling in beside Perry.

With two enemies left, the fight was turning in their favor. Damage to them was minimal while the Satyrs had already gotten a beating. Comboing several swing together, the first went down before too long. Turning the flurry of blows to the next one, Ushio soon had it following suit.

"That's all of them." Ushio said, placing her hands behind her head. "Guess we better let your allies know they're safe."

—

"I must thank you for rescuing us from those shadowy creatures." said an older, mustachioed gentleman. He along with a younger, glasses wearing man had been the ones that were in danger. From what it seemed, every other agent had been deployed to the field when the Heartless attacked, leaving them to fend for themselves.

"Hey, I can't just leave people in danger." Ushio responded. "I'm just glad that everyone is safe and sound. Well, at least for now."

"Now that things are under control here, Agent P, I need you to report back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and destroy his newest Inator. And as for our new friend here, given your knowledge of these creatures, what would you say about join in the mission as a temporary agent." the gentleman stated.

"Of course." Ushio replied.

"Um, Major Monogram." interjected the man in glasses.

"What is it, Carl? I'm trying to brief them on the job." Major Monogram responded.

"It appears Doofenshmirtz is leading a horde of the creatures towards city hall. We've got some time, but this looks bad." Carl said.

"Then now is the perfect time to strike. We must stop Doofenshmirtz's newest scheme."

"Got it." Ushio nodded as Perry replied in agreement.

—

Upon leaving O.W.C.A. headquarters, Perry had brought out a hovercraft to take them back to their destination. Though Ushio accompanied him in it, she was well aware of the fact it wasn't intended for humans. As she sat scrunched over, their target came into view.

However, a sudden jolt rocked the hovercraft as they began to fall. Perry quickly deployed a parachute as he grabbed onto Ushio and the pair floated to the ground.

"Wow, that was a close one." Ushio sighed. "Just what was that?"

"Greetings." a voice called out.

Turning around, Ushio spotted the origin of the voice. Walking towards the pair was a black cloak clad person.

"Who are you?" Ushio asked while preparing to fight. Due to the last person she encountered wearing that uniform, she was apprehensive about the figure.

"I don't think you need to know all that just yet, but I will give you a little bit." Pulling down their hood, they reveal themselves to be a woman sporting mid length pink hair with two prominent bangs in the middle. "I'm someone who wants you to succeed with your goal. Stop those Heartless controlled by that buffoon."

"And why is it I'm getting untrustworthy vibes from you? You say all that and yet you don't tell everything when it could be helpful." Ushio replied.

"I'm hurt." the woman clenched her fist over her chest. "It's exactly like I said, I want you to succeed. That's why I'll get out of your way. I only came here to check up on you."

Ushio glared at the woman. It did appear she was telling the truth, but she could tell there was more she wasn't saying.

"Well, shouldn't you and your little animal friend head off? Don't want to delay any longer." the woman gestured.

Realizing she had a point, Ushio turned back towards her destination. She knew this was a more pressing concern, but she took note of the woman. Whoever she was, Ushio had no doubt she was a future enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Confrontation**

Knowing exactly where their target was, Ushio and Perry rushed up the building. The job was simple enough: destroy the Heartless-inator and then the remaining Heartless.

As they ran, Ushio thought about the woman they'd encountered. She'd been wearing the same outfit as that man who'd been on her home world when it was attacked. With all the bad vibes she got, the brunette was certain she was a future threat. She made a mental note to mention her when she did a check in with her parents.

Finally reaching the top, the pair rushed into the room that housed the machine. However, someone was awaiting their arrival.

"Hello Perry the Platypus. Doctor D. told me you'd be arriving here with a friend." said a giant, robot man.

"And just who are you?" Ushio asked.

"Hi there, teenaged girl, my name is Norm." he replied. "Unfortunately, my instructions were clear. I must keep the Heartless-inator safe. Fortunately for me, I have upgraded all my weaponry to assist in this effort."

The pair watched as Norm began to slightly transform. His right hand turned into a canon as his left became a laser zapper. In addition, two laser arrays came out of his back.

"Umm, this is a first." Ushio said wide eyed. "Please tell me you have experience with this." She looked to the side, getting a nod from Perry. "That's good. Guess you should take the lead this time."

Taking her suggestion, Perry leap towards Norm. He charged his laser before firing it towards the platypus. The greenish mammal was quick to dodge the blast. Once more, he continued to dodge as he tried to strike back.

Ushio took her chance to begin her own assault. With Perry taking the lead, she formulated a plan. Norm was distracted trying to defeat the secret agent, so she could sneak behind and perform a pincer attack. Running further away, she started to come up to him from the back. As she got close, Ushio was knocked onto her behind as lasers shot at her.

"That was a nice try, but I cannot allow you to defeat me." Norm stated. "My sensors can easily pick you up."

"Great, there goes that idea." Ushio muttered.

Looking across the room, she could see Perry was experiencing just as much trouble as she was. Avoiding a canon blast, Perry slid next to Ushio.

"Seems like he's fully prepared." she said. "Are there really any weakness you know of?" Getting another nod and noise from Perry, he point towards Norm's chest. "Well, that doesn't really help. Okay, think Ushio. If you can't get close to him, how do you hit him?"

Thinking to herself, she recalled a technique her father had showed her. Deciding to take a gamble on if she could do it, she aimed her Keyblade at the laser arrays.

"It's now or never." she said, taking a breath. Focusing her energy on the end of her weapon, she recalled the word. "Blizzard!"

From the end of her Keyblade, a blast of ice shot forth. Upon hitting the laser array, it immediately froze it solid.

"Yes, it worked!" Ushio called out. "How about another one…Blizzard!"

Once more hitting its target, Norm's second laser array froze. With the two rotational weapons disabled, Ushio and Perry knew they could get closer. Dodging the laser and canon, the pair rushed the robot. Hitting him twice, Ushio threw Norm off his balance. As he fell backwards, Perry pulled open his chest to reveal a squirrel running on a wheel.

"Ah, that's what he meant." realized the girl.

Norm started to get to his feet once more as Ushio ran at him from the side. Throwing her arms forward, she rolled forth as she reached him. Giggling, she pulled her arms away from her chest to reveal she'd taken the squirrel from his power source. With no power being supplied, Norm fell backwards, powerless.

"Run along now." Ushio said as she let the animal go.

Now that the threat was gone, the pair walked over to the machine.

"Right, now how do we destroy this?"

Looking over at Perry, she noted what he was pointing at. Situated on the control board was a big, red, labeled button.

"A…self destruct button. Wow, that's kinda lame." Ushio sideeyed. Taking her Keyblade to give her some distance, she pushed the button as the machine exploded. "Okay, that's that. C'mon Perry, let's take care of the rest of the problem."

—

Walking down the streets of the city once more, Ushio started hearing a loud sound. Looking forward, she noticed a figure coming around a corner, screaming all the way. As it came closer, she was able to make out that the figure was the evil scientist from before. Summoning her Keyblade, she assumed a fighting stance only to have him run passed her before stopping.

"What the…"

Turning towards him hiding behind a nearby car, she walked over with Perry.

"So, are you ready to admit defeat?"

"Absolutely, just save me." Doofenshmirtz called out. "It just started trying to attack me out of nowhere."

"Wait, now you're asking for our help?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now just save me from it." he pointed behind her.

Now hearing another loud sound, she turned to spot a large swarm of Heartless approaching. Ushio recalled the foe, the same Demon Tide from before.

"Looks like this is our final challenge. Are you ready, Perry?" Ushio asked.

Getting an affirming reply, Ushio stared down the enemy.

The large swarm of Shadows flowed forth as it began its assault. Ushio started on the defensive, blocking its initial push. Once she got an opening, she rolled out of the way before striking it in quick succession. While the attacks damaged it and destroyed a couple shadows, the horde was big enough that it didn't slow it down.

As she ran around it to avoid its attacks, Ushio could see an orange light within. Using that as her target, she swung forward with force. Once again, Shadow after Shadow disappeared as the Demon Tide took the brunt of her blade swings. It seemed to settle into a routine as Ushio would dodge until she got an opening to hit it back.

The monotony of the fight was broken as the Demon Tide seemed to have enough of her. Diving into the ground, it rose back up into a funnel pattern. Taking the form of a tornado, she was forced back at the unexpected development.

However, Ushio could still see the core of the swarm. Taking the initiative, she charged forth as she attacked the glowing, orange center. Despite being buffeted herself, she continued on. Swinging with all her might, her key collided with the center as she cleaved through it. With the core destroyed, the rest of the foe couldn't handle it as it dissipated into a shadowy smoke.

Falling onto her back, covered in scratches, she thumbed under her nose as she uttered a simple chuckle.

—

"Looks like the city's safe now, Perry." Ushio remarked as she caught up with her companion after the battle. "Though it looks like Dr. Doofenshmirtz got away." Receiving a reply from Perry, she looked him in the eyes. "Y'know, I might still not fully understand what you say, but I could tell that time. I know if he is ever up to no good again, you'll be there to stop him."

Ushio stared up at the sky. To think all she'd done was over the course of an afternoon.

"Well, I best be off. It was great to be able to team up with you. If I ever stop by again, hopefully we'll be able to enjoy our time."

Perry smiled as he seemed to return the sentiment. Spotting a duo of kids walking a nearby street, he waved goodbye to his new ally. Before reaching them, he removed his hat and assumed a four legged stance.

"Ah, there you are, Perry. Let's go home." Ushio heard one of the boys say.

Left alone, Ushio knew her time helping and visiting this world was over. Getting into her Gummi Ship, she took off as she chatted out her next course.

—

Floating in the Space Between, Ushio looked out at the horizon as she looked for new worlds. Her Gummi Ship carries her as the vast expanse continued around her. Before long, she spotted something.

The object wasn't a new world like she was looking for. Instead, it appeared to be a massive ship. The exterior seemed completely grey except a huge logo and a name. The logo was a simple red circle sporting the letters B&L while the name Axiom was in black.

Deciding to check this out, she plotted a course for the big vessel.


	6. Special 1

**Special I: What's Past is Prologue**

"Daddy, can you tell me more of your stories? Please? Please?" a small girl called out.

"Alright." her father said. The girl approached her father and hopped on his lap. "Where did we leave off last time?"

"You said Mommy was taken by the bad man and you went to save her."

"Geez, why'd I leave off there?"

"Because I didn't want to do my chores, so you said you'd tell me more if I did 'em. I did, but that's still mean of you, Daddy."

"Okay, Okay, I understand. Here, I'll start the story again."

—

Sora, Riku, and Mickey panted, exhausted from the hard battles they'd gone through. Above them stood Master Xehanort. All around him, copies of his Keyblade swirled.

"Twelve keys we have now. Leaving just one more." he spoke as he summoned his own Keyblade. Pointing it towards the sky, it shot out a beam, calling forth Kingdom Hearts. "Now, Sora. Darkness and light's final clash."

Sora gasped as he saw the sight before him. Floating unconscious was Kairi, who'd been taken by Xemnas slightly beforehand.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted out.

"You require motivation." Xehanort called out.

Before he knew it, Sora charged at the man. Xehanort pulled his Keyblade back, preparing to swing with all his might. As the blade came forward, it collided with what was in its path. However, to the shock of everyone, the object it collided with wasn't its original target.

Standing in front of the old Master, Sora's Keyblade blocked Kairi without a moment to spare. While anger and determination filled Sora, a part of him couldn't believe he'd made it in time. As much as that part of him dreaded to think it, he knew it was a pure miracle. Should the same situation happen in any timeline or whatnot, he doubted it'd be unfolding like this.

Putting more power into his Keyblade, Sora forced Xehanort's back. Taking a couple more swings, he was able to push him back just enough to allow his next course of action. Grabbing onto Kairi, he jumped back to meet up with Riku and Mickey.

Despite this outcome, Xehanort stood confident above them.

"I have done it." he smirked. Though small, the power that oozed from their quick struggle was enough to fulfill his goal. The unfiltered power and emotion combined with his own seemed to qualify enough. Spawning in front of him, the last Keyblade he needed swirled with the others. At last, the X-blade could forged once again and his goal could be achieved.

—

"So you're telling her that story, huh?"

Stopping his tale, the two turned towards the doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy was just telling me how he saved you. Do you remember that?"

"Well, not exactly."

—

Waking up, Kairi felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. Getting her bearings, she rose to her feet. The area seemed darker, though a bright light shined overhead.

"Ah, you're awake." Mickey noticed.

"Where…what happened…"

"Careful, you haven't recovered fully." Mickey said. "I'll brief you quickly."

Going over how Xehanort had attempted to dispose of her and how Sora'd rescued her, he explained that Sora, Goofy, and Donald had gone after Xehanort and the rest of them stayed behind to maintain their and Kairi's safety.

Understanding the situation, Kairi knew there wasn't much she could currently do. Looking up at the sky, she clenched her fist in front of her heart.

"Sora, be safe."

—

"If Mommy doesn't know, then can you continue the story, Daddy?"

"Of course. I did promise to tell you all this." he chuckled.

Smiling as she look on, Kairi recalled more events. Following Master Xehanort's defeat, they'd enjoyed a time of peace during which time her and Sora's relationship had deepened and they'd started going out. Despite this sense of peace, another problem arose that everyone dealt with, though that was a whole other story. For now, she was content on remembering the happier, personal moments. Eventually, after everything blew over and time passed, Sora and her had decided to finally tie the knot and marry. To make matters even better, about a year afterwards, they were blessed with a little girl. She still remembered the first time time held Ushio in her hands.

Snapping out of her reminiscing, she looked back over at the scene in front of her. Ushio staring at her father telling the story of his past, taking in every second of it. At time, Sora almost seemed lost in it too as he relayed and relived his adventures. It was moments like these that would always be dear to the family, even should a new threat ever emerge.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Do Robots Dream of the Future**

Getting closer to giant ship, Ushio spotted another smaller ship approaching it too. Taking a cue from it, the brunette piloted her own to that area of the ship. Finding where the docking bays were located, she steered into a separate hanger than the smaller ship.

Getting into the hanger, Ushio disembarked her Gummi Ship and observed her surroundings. The hanger was a wide open area, cleaned to perfection. Looking some more, she couldn't spot any crew inside. However, there seemed to be one figure in the room with her.

Across the room stood a grey humanoid. Thin with wispy movements, it seemed to ignore Ushio and more focused on the door. As the door opened, it wiggled out further into the ship. Having a bad feeling about whatever it was, Ushio gave chase.

Going through the door, she found herself in a long, busy hallway. She immediately stop as numerous robots moved up and down the long corridor. Above all the machines, the strange figure continued to move. Ushio tried to get a hang on things as she ducked and dodged through the busy traffic. As she moved forward, she quickly dodged out of the way as a line of robots all seemed to come to a sudden stop. Regaining her footing, she continued her chase.

Eventually, she found her way further down the long hallway into less crowded area. A few bots still moved about, but the area had not yet been filled. What drew her eye was a single, cubish robot in the center looking around.

"Um, hello?" Ushio said as she walked to the robot.

The robot seemed a bit shocked from her remark. It quickly spun around to face where the strange voice was coming from.

"You seem kinda lost. Are you okay?" Ushio asked.

"EVE." the robot pointed forward.

"EVE? I'm sorry, I don't know what that means. But if you're headed that way, I am too. So, what do you say? Tag along?" Ushio responded.

Getting a curt nod from the machine, Ushio knelt down.

"I'm Ushio."

"WALL-E."

"Nice to meet you, WALL-E." she nodded. "Now let's go."

The two walked forward a bit before arriving at a large intersection. Glancing forward, a great number of large people in hover chairs floated all around. Maneuvering through, the girl and robot continued onwards.

Ushio observed as the people seemed completely wrapped up the little pictures that appeared before their eyes as they chatted away. WALL-E seemed just as curious at the scene as she was.

Going through a tunnel, the pair found themselves in a large square in what appeared to a be more city inspired environment. All around the place, large holographic pictures flashed images, logos, and words. As Ushio moved forward, there seemed to be a commotion behind her. Turning around, she saw a scene where someone appeared to have fallen out of their chair as WALL-E stood on the sidelines. The scene continued to unfold as WALL-E appeared to help the man up.

Still, Ushio looked around the wide, open area, trying once more to spot the grey humanoid. To her luck, the figure wiggled it way passed what appeared to be an approaching shuttle. As she raced towards it, as fortune would have it, WALL-E seemed content to hop on the shuttle too.

Hopping onto the first car, while her robotic companion hopped on the second one, Ushio rode the shuttle along its track. Staring ahead, the figure continued to move forward, almost like it had a destination in mind. Taking the time, she stole a glance all around her. While she saw how huge the ship was outside, the inside only enforced the idea. Floor upon floor, deck upon deck, Ushio could tell that there was easily what could be an entire city inside. Looking back at the second car, she saw WALL-E saddling up to something.

The shuttle continued onward as it entered a large, circular section. Rooms seemed to line the walls as a giant pool sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by several smaller pools. As Ushio was looking around, the shuttle came to a stop in front of a large tower. As people got off, she spotted the figure slinking into the tower. Stepping off the shuttle, she spotted WALL-E getting off and following some floating dolly into the same place.

Ushio followed along silently as the figure seemed to speed up. Moving with the floating dolly and the robot, everyone entered a large room manned by another large machine. Looking around, Ushio was shocked to have lost sight of the strange humanoid she'd been tracking. With the target gone, she quickly made up her mind to follow where WALL-E was going. As an elevator before them opened up, she sprinted around the room and hopped on. Getting a small glance from her robot companion, she waited as the elevator sprung up to its destination.

The doors opened as a large, white wheel sat inside the darkened room. As everyone else filed out, she followed suit as the doors closed behind her. Now standing in the room, she saw the wheel begin to turn on as a red light glowed in its center. She quickly ducked behind the elevator shaft as the wheel appeared to observe a white object on the dolly. It finished its look as a hole opened in the ground and WALL-E fell through. The wheel joined him in going down the hole as Ushio could make out it that it seemed to be talking to someone down there.

She looked around the room as she continued to hide. While nothing read dangerous exactly, she recalled how the last time she followed something strange to a location, she wound up in an evil scientist's lair. It was shortly afterwards that an elevator opened up and a large man dressed in white and in a hover chair entered. With a clap, the lights came on as he went about his business. As he checked the status of the ship, Ushio observed the scene to make sure nothing wrong was happening. With his chair spinning around across the room, the brunette quickly dove around the elevator shaft to continued to hide her presence.

The man seemed to give a standard morning announcement until a blinking, beeping light drew his attention.

"Captain, Probe One has returned positive." the wheel spoke in a mechanical voice.

"Positive?" the man, who appeared to be the captain, asked. He floated over to the white object on the dolly as it powered on.

Seeing the white object turn on and begin to float, WALL-E, having come back up and hiding under a desk, began to move towards it.

"EVE."

"But no probe's ever come back positive before." the captain said slowly. He floated back to the console and observed the flashing green button.

As he pushed the button, an alarm blared as shuttered dropped over the windows. A jingle played as a holoscreen turned on behind Ushio. She shimmied slightly to maintain her cover.

"Greetings and congratulations, Captain." a message began to play. "If you are seeing this, that means your Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or EVE probe, has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis. That's right. It means it's time to go back home."

"Home? We're going back?" the captain interjected.

"Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, by golly, we can begin Operation Recolonize."

As the message stated this, a book popped out and into WALL-E's hands. He quickly ducked into himself and held up the book as the machine and captain looked over. Hovering over, the captain grabbed the book.

"Simply follow this manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to Earth. It's that easy. Now, due to the effects of microgravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. But I'm sure…"

As the message played on, Ushio saw WALL-E begin to roll around towards the white probe. With the message ending, the captain seemed fascinated by the book he'd received. Glancing back at WALL-E, he tapped on the probe as it noticed who it was.

"EVE."

"WALL-E!"

EVE took note of the situation as she pushed WALL-E to the side. She motioned for him to keep out of sight as he stared at her in a loving manner.

"Well, let's open her up." the captain stated as he looked at the instructions. "Step one. Voice command, 'confirm acquisition.'"

"Confirm acquisition." a computer called out. Scanning the room, it landed on EVE. Taking hold of her, it received a voice sample from the captain as it opened up her chest compartment.

With anticipation, the compartment opened only to have nothing inside. The fact startled EVE as the captain looked on.

"Where's the thingy?" he stammered.

"Plant." the wheel corrected.

"Plant. Right. Right. Where is it? Maybe we missed a step."

Hovering across the room, he began to converse with the wheel as EVE frantically looked around.

"WALL-E." she said as she had a thought. Floating over to him, she opened his chest compartment as she looked around for the plant. Yet, she could not find it, so she began to scan nearby.

"EVE."

"Plant!"

As the captain seemed to be returning his attention to her, she quickly floated back into place.

"Contains no specimen. Probe's memory is faulty." The wheel spoke.

"So then, we're not going to Earth?" the captain asked.

"Negative." the wheel replied.

"I guess things go back to normal, huh?"

"Correct, Captain."

"Well, false alarm!"

Hearing his statement, the computer undid all it did, dropping the stutters and raising the claw.

"The probe must be defective." the captain stated. "GO-4, send her to the repair ward, and have them run diagnostics on her. Make sure she's not…Ah!"

Ushio jumped as she thought her cover might be blown. She began to step out only to notice it was WALL-E the captain had spotted.

WALL-E simply rolled over the captain as he shook his hand.

"WALL-E." he introduced himself.

Noticing some dirt on his hand from the shake, the captain spoke to the wheel beside him.

"Have, uh, WALL-E cleaned."

As the dolly began to take back off holding both robots, Ushio stealthily slipped onto the elevator without the others knowing. As much as she didn't want to leave this situation behind, she knew that the strange figure was still out there. As the elevator reached the bottom, she followed it outside before departing. Wherever the thing has gone, it still had to be around here. She quickly started running off to begin her search again.

—

Looking down at the large, circular plaza, a figure in a black cloak watched as everything went about their business. Spying a dolly carrying two robots and a pink clad girl run off in two separate directions, his curiosity was pique.

"So it appears someone else is investigating this place." came a polite, older voice. "I'll save her for later." Drawing his eyes to the pair of robots once again, he created a rectangle with his fingers as he viewed them. "Now then, shall I see what seems to draw my attention to these two machines?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Hearts**

Working her way through the ship, Ushio found herself once again in the crowded hallways. As she reached an intersection, a grey humanoid wiggled its way around the corner. Finally getting her target, she summoned her Keyblade and readied for a fight. However, from around the other corner came a second figure, identical to the first. Standing at attention, two more, one from in front, one from behind, joined them.

"There's more." she muttered to herself. "And they came from…that's it. They must've been surveying the ship."

At that moment, the figures seemed to notice her as they approached her. The four stood in front of her, not doing anything.

"What the…"

"So you're the other stowaway." a voice said as a portal appeared.

"Another person in a black cloak? You guys really need to dress differently." Ushio stated as someone stepped out.

"Quite a quant cut at us. Though that means you've encountered some of us before." they spoke.

"Yeah, I've seen two of you before. Now how about you explain who exactly you are?" Ushio said.

"I suppose I'll elucidate." Taking off his hood, they revealed themself to be grey haired, older man with a mustache. "My dear Keyblade wielder, my name is Genex. You see, I represent a group known as the Neo Seekers. Much like you, we travel from world to world, looking for that which we seek to obtain."

"Wait, 'like you'? You know I'm not from here?" Ushio asked.

"Of course. Merely look at the inhabitants of this world. You stand out like a sore thumb." he gestured, his arms swinging wide. "Though, truth be told, our group has been monitoring you. We've been tracking the activities of the Keyblade wielders, though Ms. Ushio, you yourself were not a priority. The fact that you've bumped into two others is quite the lucky occurrence."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Why indeed. I suppose it's time we stepped out of the dark and into the light. Now then, I shall leave these Nobodies to you. There are other matters here that draw my interest."

With the man disappearing into a portal, the four Nobodies left behind started to go on the offensive. Flailing about, they swiped passed Ushio, the girl barely avoiding their swings. With these four Dusks pinning her down in this hallway, she unleashed her own attacks knowing that she'd have to deal with them to proceed.

A quick swing parried a swiping limb as she found herself on the offensive. Spinning around, her Keyblade impacted against one of the Dusk coming at her from behind. To her right, another slashed away causing her to dodge roll just short of a wall. While the hallways were nice and opened, it seemed the four were slowly trying to corner her. Realizing this, Ushio began a flurry of swings. With a solid hit to one in front, the Dusk disappeared. Now that there was an opening, she dashed ahead and turned to face them again.

Three enemies still stood in opposition to her, yet they'd suffered injuries. Ushio was thankful of her days spend training with her father and surrogate uncle. Even now, she was mindful of the advice she'd received. Had she not gotten word to watch out for multiple enemies, she knew this situation would turn out differently. The grey figures may have been simple foes, but they appeared more intelligent than the Heartless she'd previously encountered.

Blasting one Dusk with a simple Blizzard, it froze as Ushio swiped at the other two. Once more colliding, the attacks further weakened the two. Wiggling away to recover their momentum, she took the chance to dispatch the frozen adversary. With only two remaining, one decided to attack, only to end up being destroyed by the key wielding girl. The last one fared little better as she soon had it joining its friends.

Now alone in the hallways (as alone as you could be with countless people floating through the area now), Ushio thought about the man who'd commanded them. He'd just showed up, explained a few things and left. Yet, it was his last quote that she focused on. The fact that he'd had other interest onboard didn't seem good. She thought about what it could be. The ship was huge and filled to the brim with numerous things. Yet, certain little robots popped into her mind. She recalled the conversation that took place on the bridge. If he was looking to obtain things, could he have been the one who'd stolen the plant that EVE supposed contain. With a plan now in mind, she rushed off to find where WALL-E and EVE had gone.

Running down the halls, she eventually found herself in more of a maintenance appearing area. Working her way through the halls, she spotted a commotion up ahead. As she did, a nearby screen lit up as a computer spoke.

"Caution. Rogue robots."

Hearing this, Ushio walked over to the screen. The word 'CAUTION' accompanied an orangish picture taken that showed the familiar faces of WALL-E and EVE. While the picture made them appear slightly hostile, Ushio knew from her brief time with the little bot that something wasn't right.

As she started to take off again, a flood of robots flew past her. Turning her attention to them, the speed and numbers stopped her from getting a good look at who was in the crowd. Beginning to chase after them, two turrets appears and trained on her. Yet, these weapons appeared different from the machinery of before. With two blasts, she jumped out of the way as she spotted what was different about them. The two turrets may have tried to blend in, but there was no mistaking that the pair were actually Heartless.

With the two Pole Cannons firing on her, Ushio dodged the blasts as she ran at them. These two were just simple foes, but they impeded her way towards finding the robots she was looking for. As she wacked away at the two, they proved little more than distractions.

Working once more at trying to locate her target, Ushio spotted groups of rectangular robots with flashing lights chasing after a group of robots. Yet, none of them appeared to be the ones she was looking for. As she navigated the series of hallways, she found her losing track of where she was. It'd been some time now since she began her search and the unfamiliarity with the layout didn't help. With Ushio walking around trying to get her bearings, she found herself in another hallways, though this one had large windows that offered a grand view of space.

However, before she could take the sights in, a problem arose. All around her, little robots like creatures sprang up. They appeared to balance on a wheel, with two arms, a circular head, and stripes that lit up numerous colors from red to blue to green. As they readied themselves to fight, Ushio could only do the same. There was no avoiding this if she hoped to set herself straight and find those two.

The Magnum Loaders proved to be fast as they quickly dashed around the brunette. Swing as she might, Ushio could only get a few hits here and there. Yet, the fact that the group numbered ten proved their initial advantage. The creatures spun, slashing away at the surrounding area. She tried to dodged, but their numbers and area coverage resulted in a few hits on her. Brushing off the scratches, Ushio began to focus on one at a time. Keeping track of the others wheeling around, she brought her Keyblade down on one at a time, slowly but surely defeating them. With their numbers dwindling, the tide began to turn as they no longer had the area coverage they once had. Their hits were easier to dodge. Ushio's hits landed again and again as they fell. Eventually, the last one disappeared as the blade swung down on it.

Taking a brief respite, Ushio found herself gazing out the window into the beyond. There was a peaceful tranquility to the sight. As she continued to stare outward, a sight came into view.

Ushio didn't believe it at first. Out in the expanses of space, two figures came in and out of view. Spinning around gracefully, Ushio spotted the pair.

"Is that…WALL-E and EVE?"

The pair continued on as Ushio pressed herself against the window to observe them. The interplay between the two took on a majestic feel as Ushio continued to watch. Eventually, the pair faded from her line of view as she stepped back.

"That's was beautiful." she said to herself. "It was like they were…dancing."

—

Looking at the exterior of the ship from a window, Genex watched as two robots floated around.

"How interesting. I was right to observe these two. It appears they may have what it is I'm looking for."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Directive A113**

Ushio backtracked, once again standing in the central plaza. The circular room was devoid of most people as the lights seemed to indicate that night had set in for the passengers. Walking through the large room, she spotted a doorway sliding open as two familiar robots came out. She noticed as they hid behind a towel cart and went to meet up with them again.

As Ushio grew closer, she began to hear music. Rounding the carts and crouching down, she saw as the two robots interacting. The music cut off as she greeted the pair.

"Hey."

The two spun around to face her. WALL-E recognized her from before as he let out a slight noise of acknowledgement.

"So, I take it this is who you were looking for." Ushio said. "Nice to meet you, my name's Ushio."

The white robot looked at the girl for a few seconds before uttering her own response.

"EVE."

"So, what's the plan?" Ushio asked.

EVE motioned for both WALL-E and Ushio to stay put as she placed a couple folded towels on WALL-E to help him blend in. Placing emphasis on the glowing green light that showed a plant on her chest, she uttered a single "Directive" before flying off.

Being as quick as she could, EVE avoided the detection of the monitoring robots as she shot up a trash chute towards the bridge.

—

The captain of The Axiom hear a rumbling coming from his trash chute. Looking over, EVE burst through as she opened her chest compartment to reveal the plant.

"How?" he asked, shocked. "How did you find it? Floating over to her, she levitated the plant into his hands. "We can go back home! For the first time! What's it like now? No, no, no. Don't tell me. I want to see for myself." Producing a projector stick, he placed it on EVE's head as it began to show images.

The projection started as it showed the ship that had placed EVE on Earth blasting off into space. Yet, something seemed off to the captain.

"Wait. That doesn't look like Earth."

Images of a brown, desolate wasteland continued as EVE's memories played out. Cities appeared in ruin as trash and debris littered everywhere.

"Where's the blue sky?" the captain continued to ask. "Where's the grass?" As he pondered, a song began to play as EVE's memories continued. "I know that song. They're, um, dancing. Yes, dancing. You made it somehow, huh, little guy? You didn't give up, did you?"

As he continued to watch the plant, a single leaf fell, scaring him.

"Wait a minute."

With the captain heading across the room, EVE continued to watch as her memories played out. After acquiring the plant, she'd shut down as she awaited to be retrieved. Yet, her security camera continued. As such, the memories that played out before her were entirely new. She saw as no matter the situation, WALL-E was there beside her, watching over her.

"WALL-E." she said as she glanced down thinking about the robot.

—

Ushio watched as WALL-E practiced off to the side. From what she could tell, it appeared that the little robot seemed to be offering his hand out to EVE. Yet, despite his attempts, he ultimately pushed the notion out as he couldn't think of the best way to do so. Glancing towards the trash chute, he began to roll over to it.

"Hey, wait up!" Ushio shouted as quietly as she could.

Making her way across the floor, she caught up to her robotic companion just as he reached the chute. Seeing him begin to climb up, she sighed as she knew what was next. Opening the flap, she noted the cramped interior. Trying her best, Ushio found her footing as she began to shimmy up the long chute.

—

"There you go, little guy." the captain said as he gave the plant some water. "You came a long way for a drink of water. Just needed someone to look after you, that's…" Realizing his words, he paused as a revelation hit him. "We have to go back. Auto, come down here."

"Aye, aye, sir."

The wheel descended from the ceiling as it scanned the surrounding area. As it spotted the plant in the captain's hands, 'A113' appeared on its screen.

"Auto, EVE found the plant. Fire up the holo-detector."

"Not necessarily, Captain. You may give it to me." Auto spoke.

"You know what? I should do it myself." the captain proclaimed.

"Captain. Sir, I insist you give me the plant."

"Auto, get out of my way."

"We cannot go home."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"That is classified, Captain. Give me the plant."

"What do you mean, 'classified'? You don't keep a secret from the captain."

"Give me the plant."

"Tell me what's classified."

"The plant."

"Tell me, Auto! That's an order."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Moving over to the monitor, Auto queued up an old message. The message spoke of how the cleanup operation failed and how everyone was to remain in space. It mentioned how Directive A113 was in place, giving autopilot full control and the command to not return to Earth.

"Now, the plant." Auto held out his hand.

"No. Wait a minute. Computer, when was that message sent out to The Axiom?"

"Message received in the year 2110."

"That's…that's nearly 700 years ago! Auto, things have changed! We've got to go back."

"Sir, orders are 'do not return to Earth'."

"But life is sustainable now. Look at this plant. Green and growing. It's living proof he was wrong."

"Irrelevant, captain."

"What? It's completely relevant! Out there is our home. Home, Auto. And it's in trouble. I can't just sit here and do nothing. That's all I've ever done. That's all anyone on this blasted ship has ever done. Nothing!"

"On The Axiom you will survive."

"I don't want to survive. I want to live!"

"Must follow my directive."

The captain sighed in frustration. Turning around, he had another realization as he steeled his resolve.

"I'm the captain of The Axiom. We are going home today."

An alarm went off as a small robot appeared and took the plant.

"This is mutiny! EVE, arrest him." the captain ordered.

EVE formed a blaster and pointed it at the other robot. Opening her chest compartment, she ushered for it to place the plant back in it.

"EVE, you are to put this plant straight in the holo-detector."

As he said that, the little robot chucked the plant into the garbage chute. The act caused the captain and EVE to slightly panic. However, plant came back up as a familiar voice called out.

"EVE?"

"WALL-E!" both the captain and EVE exclaimed.

WALL-E crawled out of the chute as Ushio soon followed suit. The two found themselves thrown into a tense situation as all eyes fell on them.

"You two, the plant!" the captain shouted out. "Over here. Throw it."

"WALL-E!" EVE called out as she floated over to the pair only to be stopped.

"EVE!" WALL-E cried out.

"Wait, what's going on!" Ushio added.

"Give me the plant." Auto said as he began to corner Ushio and WALL-E.

WALL-E hid the plant inside his chest. With the plant hidden away, Auto deployed a taser as he shocked WALL-E. Seeing her buddy shocked and injured, Ushio went to grab him. However, the energy from WALL-E caused him to bump into her and the pair to fall down the chute they'd just ascended.

As the girl and robot continued to fall, another thing came into view from above. Ushio tried her best to stop the fall, only resulting in reducing their speed. Down the trio went as Ushio found her fading into the darkness of the trash chute.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Mutiny**

Light filtered into Ushio's eyes as the girl recovered from the fall. It seemed her efforts to stop them had slowed them down had helped cushion her fall, though she still felt a soreness radiating up and down her back. She looked around, finding piles and piles of trash high into the sky. Occasionally, a hole would open in the ceiling and drop more waste.

Getting to her feet, she started searching for the two robots that had been dumped along with her. Ushio ran a short distance before spotting EVE laying in another heap of trash. To Ushio, it appeared that she was in a state of awakening. However, before she could get any closer, familiar looking enemies appeared.

Ushio drew her Keyblade as a group of Magnum Loaders wheeled over to her. The problem seemed to not only be them as three Dusks joined in the fray. She knew her new companions were in no shape to fight with even WALL-E's location unknown to her. It was time for her to protect them. As she ran to confront the group of foes, a loud announcement sounded.

"Caution. Activating airlock disposal."

The Keyblade wielder knee that wasn't a good sign. She needed to hurry up here and find the others. Her blade collided with the nearest Magnum Loader as the fight began. The Heartless swiped away at her, but Ushio found herself able to avoid them easier. Their attacks patterns proved simple as she moved around the battlefield. However, large machines started to advance into their area. Scooping up large segments of trash, Ushio could hear EVE crying out. Yet, despite her wanting to help, more Heartless began to appear and blocked her path.

It seemed the Nobodies took advantage of this opportunity as the three Dusks swung forward at the girl. Unable to dodge, Ushio barely was able to block their attacks. As unfortunate as it was, she had to focus on the battle before she could help the others. After all, if she got taken out, she'd be of no help to anyone.

Leaping on piles of trash, Ushio found her way through the small swarm of enemies. With numerous swings of her Keyblade, the Heartless began to dwindle. The Dusks and remaining Magnum Loaders came after her, trying their best to strike her. Yet, Ushio proved adept at handling them. The lower enemies she's encountered before proved no problem for all the training she'd received.

As the horde of enemies dropped to one Dusk and three Magnum Loaders, Ushio was able to make out the blocks of debris the large machines had gathered. To her shock, she spotted both WALL-E and EVE encased in the large cubes. With the pair in definite danger, she started to hasten her fight against the remaining four.

Striking them down, she started sprinting towards the closing airlock. In front of her, she could see EVE blast free from her block of trash as she started attempting to free WALL-E. Running as fast as she could, Ushio spotted a small robots rushing towards the same destination ahead of her. The robot made it in time to prevent the airlock from closing all the way, getting stuck between the doors.

Ushio continued her run as she same within a few feet of them. Seeing EVE free WALL-E as the space door opened, she felt a strong pull towards the opening in the airlock. Plunging her Keyblade into a nearby pile, she braced herself as pull started to suck out anything nearby. One of the large machines noticed the pull of space as it pressed an emergency close button. Ushio found herself sliding down onto the ground.

Getting to her feet, the girl noted as the trio of robots reentered the garbage hold. Walking over, she saw EVE and the new robot looking over WALL-E form. The pink clad girl was able to tell he'd suffered damage from the entire ordeal. She knelt down besides them as he tried to call out to EVE.

"WALL-E." EVE said in a sad tone. Looking at his depleted charge, she opened him up to find a damaged circuit board. She looked towards Ushio, who simply nodded as she began to search for a replacement.

As the search went on, Ushio saw as the tiny robot finished seemingly clean WALL-E as it hunkered down on his other side. WALL-E, despite his injuries, offered the robot his hand.

"WALL-E." he uttered out.

"M-O." the tiny robot replied, shaking it to the best of his ability.

Hearing a slight noise, Ushio turned as EVE came back with the fruits of her search. Going through the circuit boards, none seemed to fit. As she tossed them aside, WALL-E opened his chest compartment and took out the plant.

"Directive." he weakly said.

Despite this, EVE nodded her head and tossed the plant over to Ushio. She took her hand and began to offer it to WALL-E.

"Directive." she stated.

WALL-E wobbled over to Ushio as he pointed at the plant she was now holding. Ushio was shocked that despite his injuries that he was focusing on the little green sprout. Handing it over to him, he held it over to EVE.

"Earth." he muttered.

"Earth." she replied back.

"Earth." he repeated.

"Earth? Earth!" EVE shouted after a moment of thought. She hugged WALL-E as she understood what he meant.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Ushio questioned.

"M-O. Ushi-o." WALL-E called out. He deployed a small handle on his back that M-O grabbed onto. Ushio stood in confusion as EVE deployed her laser and blasted an opening.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet up with you." Ushio called out. The trio of robots ascend through the hole as she watched on.

—

Using the large machines below, Ushio managed to get back up to a maintenance level. As she ran through the hallways to met back up with the three robots, a few Shadows popped up her and there. Having no time for them, the small fries were disposed of with little thought. Continuing on her path, she hear an announcement start.

"Testing, testing. Is this thing on?" the familiar voice of the captain said. Soon, screens displaying the man appeared as she ran. "This is the captain. I am locked in my room. EVE, WALL-E, bring the plant to the lido deck. I'll have activated the holo-detector. Now, hurry. Auto's probably going to cut me off-" With that, the message ended.

With things getting more serious, Ushio sped up as fast as she could. The long hallways stretched on as the occasional Heartless popped up. Given their numbers, it seemed they'd mostly occupied the lower levels of the ship. Knowing she couldn't leave them be, Ushio took care of them, but still continued her sprint. If there was one thing she was thankful for right now, it was that none of the more powerful Heartless were appearing.

Hopping onto a nearby shuttle, she took off towards the lido deck and bridge. Riding the craft, she resolved to help the other in any way she could.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: A Brighter Future**

Arriving back at the lido deck, Ushio ran over to the same trash chute as before. Given the situation, she knew she'd have to sneak back up into the bridge. She recalled the AI wheel that was currently preventing their goal. Getting a hold and crouching in, she began to go make her way up. As she grew closer, she thought she could hear noises of struggle.

Reaching the top, Ushio threw open the chute as she crawled out. Glancing across the room, she spotted the captain wrestling with Auto as he called out an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're having a slightly malfunction with the autopilot. Please remain calm."

Seeing him struggle, Ushio call up her weapon as she charged the wheel. Hitting it, Auto dropped the captain as he turned his attention towards her.

"It appears we have an intruder."

"I don't care what your reasoning is, you don't deprive people of their dreams and you certainly don't hurt me and my friends." Ushio remarked. "C'mon Captain, let's stop this crazy machine."

Using everything he had at his command, Auto turned to face the girl and large man. Auto started to move over to stop the process of retrieving the plant, but Ushio whacked him a few times with her Keyblade. Deploying one of his defenses, Ushio fell back as an electrical shock worked through her system. However, the captain took the opportunity to grab onto the wheel as he attempted to hold him back.

"Enough." Auto stated. He swung himself around, throwing the captain off him while the ship began to turn.

Ushio tried getting to her feet, only to find the ground tilting away from her target. Attempting the best she could to maintain her footing, she leap forward and dealt a few more blows to Auto. However, the turning reached a tipping point for Ushio as she found herself sliding away.

With her also out of the way, Auto pressed the button to recall the holo-detector. The device began to go down until a notice sounded out. Pulling up a holoscreen, WALL-E appeared to be holding it up.

"No." Auto stated.

Ushio saw the screen as her companion struggled to keep it up. Getting a slight shot of determination to add to her ambitions, Ushio attempted to right herself. Glancing to the side, it seemed to be having the same effect on the captain as gasped in shock. With the device slamming down and starting to crush WALL-E, the two started getting up.

Ushio was the first to do so. Dashing forward, she charged once more at the AI. Once again, her Keyblade slashed at the machine as he sustained some damage. Behind her, the captain rose to his feet, starting his walk towards the wheel. As he grew closer, Ushio continued her assault.

"Enough." Auto once again tased the brunette.

As Ushio fell in front of him, she smiled as she looked behind him.

"Heh, looks like I distracted you long enough." she smirked.

"Auto?" came the voice of the captain.

With both Ushio's remark and the captain's, Auto turned to face the man. The captain grabbed onto the wheel as he attempted to tase him too. As they struggled, he noticed something. During Ushio's attack on Auto, she'd thrown open an interface that allowed someone to change Auto's setting. Knowing what to do, he mentally thanked the girl.

"Auto, you are relieved of duty." Reaching up, he switched Auto off.

"No." Auto let out as he powered down.

With Auto defeated, he took control of the ship as he returned it to its proper positioning.

"Hey, thanks for all your help, uh…"

"Ushio. The name's Ushio." she said, getting to her feet. "Ah, that really stung."

Walking over to the windows, she rested herself against the console. Looking down, Ushio spotted as the massive crowd of people were recovering. Something seemed to be passed around as it arrived were EVE was. Soon afterwards, a large circular panel came up as a squarish robot came out. Ushio could only look on from up high, as she knew that it was WALL-E.

"WALL-E." she muttered.

Saying her remark, Ushio found herself being rocked as she fell down to the ground. The whole of her body shock as the ship jumped. Before she knew it, The Axiom had entered the Earth's atmosphere as it landed on the planet. Docking into place, Ushio got to her feet. The captain beside her, she descended as she joined the thrall of people leaving the ship.

"So, this is their home world." she uttered. Just a second latter, she felt the air blow as EVE flew past her carrying WALL-E. Joining a group of other robots, she ran off to follow her robot buddies.

Running for a while, she looked up as a loud sound blasted out. Looking into the nearby distance, she saw smoke rise up. Continuing on in that direction, the girl and robots came upon WALL-E and EVE holding hands, looking into each other's eyes.

"You're all better." Ushio said, as happiness welled up inside her. "I'm happy to you two."

Glancing at them, she found herself and the other others being ushered away by M-O. Taking a hint that this was a private moment for the pair, she walked off smiling.

—

As WALL-E and EVE held hands and smiled, from nearby, Genex watched them. Seeing genuine emotions and love from them, he mused his thoughts out loud.

"To think that even these man-made machine can experience such emotions. Truly, the Heart is a mysterious thing. But yet, this is what I've been looking for. And still, what defines the Heart? Why is it that we both share such a thing? I suppose my search must continue."

Turning to leave, he spotted Ushio leaving the scene.

"And you, young lass, you're also intriguing. I have little doubt that we will meet again in your journeys."

With those remarks, he disappeared into the swirling purple vortex.

**•[The Axiom]•**


	12. Interlude 1

**Interlude I: Growing Shadows/Gathering Light**

In the Realm of Darkness, five portals opened up. From each of them, a person in a black cloak emerged. The place they'd arranged to met seemed strange. Despite being in the Realm of Darkness, a flowery field stretched on as far as they could see. The slight light of the Realm illuminated the members.

"I assume everything is going according to plan." one hooded member spoke.

"But of course." the other hooded member said. "I've gathered them together. Truly, they will help our cause."

"Hopefully they will be better than that buffoon you stuck me with." a pink haired woman said.

"Worry not. That assignment is over. There is another matter for you to attend to." the first hooded member spoke. Whoever he was, he seemed to have a commanding presence to him.

"In my observation of a certain world, I met one of the Keyblade wielders." spoke Genex. "We thought little of that girl Ushio, but it seems she's begun to follow in her father's footsteps."

"Ah, her." the pink haired member joined in. "I too encountered her. If we are to take her off the board, now's the time."

"Kizuna, that will not be necessary." said the second hooded figure.

"It is exactly as she said." the apparent leader stated. "Much like her parents, if her journey will continue as you say, she too will function as a cog in our grand design. Iwa, as I recall, you met her the night I sent you to the Destiny Island."

"Yes." spoke the white haired man.

"Why not have a reunion with her. I have no doubt you'll be able to locate what world she has gone to."

"As you wish." the white haired man, Iwa, answered.

"Now, shall we discuss the other wielders and the other Seekers who could not attend this meeting?"

—

Heartless swarmed as the silver haired man in black walked through the woods. The creatures of darkness tried to overwhelm him with numbers, but with a grey flash, they disappeared. With the path cleared, the man stepped out into a clearing. In front of him, a large, deserted mansion was bathed in the twilight.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Riku said as he turned around.

"Indeed. Though I can't say all are pleasant." said a girl. Clad in a white dress that ran to her ankles, the girl had long, blonde hair that reached her back.

"To think that they'd be looking for something in this old place." Riku said as he opened the mansion's doors. "Everything important was moved to Ansem's lab in Radiant Garden long ago."

"That my be truth, but the past still lingers here. Everything that was down, everything that was performed, slight traces remain even now." the girl trailed her ringed, left hand over the stairway banister as dust flew into the air.

"I just wonder what he would think about all this. Coming back here, facing the mistakes your past self made." Riku reminisced with a trace of sadness. "Even I can't help but recall my mistakes from back then."

The girl walked over to Riku before grabbing his hands, looking into his eyes.

"And yet, you've come a long way."

"But even then, if what Ushio said-"

"We'll face it when the time comes. You've held it in from the others for far too long. They may have forgot, but we haven't. It'll all be okay in the end."

Riku took a step, drawing the blonde girl into a deep, loving embrace.

"Thanks Naminé."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: Llama Drama**

Ushio continued to walk through the jungle. The girl had found another world and had begun to explore it. However, as it currently stood, she found herself alone in the trees. She wiped her brow as she trekked forward. Night seemed to be approaching as the area grew darker.

"All that time and I can't find anyone in this world. How could this get more exhausting?" Ushio sighed.

Trees began to rustle all around her. Growing cautious, Ushio readied herself. Jumping out of the trees, seven monkey-like Heartless surrounded her.

"So I just had to complain." Ushio rolled her eyes.

Summoning her Keyblade, she charged at the Powerwilds. Hitting them, she found the others began to attack her several ways. Those further away attempted to pelt her with what appeared to be nuts while those closer clawed at her. Ushio dodged the incoming attacks as she pressed on with her attacks. One by one, the Heartless fell, leaving the girl alone again.

•[**Ancient** **Empire]•**

Ushio continued to head through the jungle. The night had fallen and she was growing exhausted by all the walking. Eventually, she spied a river and ran over to it. Finding a good spot, she cupped her hands and drink.

Plopping down near the river, the brunette looked into the sky. She took in all her surroundings. With all the vegetation and running water, it was quite different from the two worlds she'd previously visited. She supposed this one was of the aspects her father enjoyed when it came to his journeys. Just from moving from one place to the next, you'd come across whole new sights.

Voices began to filter in as she snapped out of her thoughts. From the volume, they had to be close by. Pushing aside from brush, Ushio spotted a man and what appeared to be an animal of some kind arguing. Drawing closer, she could begin to make out the specific conversation.

"Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You're the only one that doesn't seem to be with the program, eh, Pacha?" the llama said.

"You know what? Someday you're gonna wind up all alone, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." replied Pacha.

"Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now, for the final time, I order you to take me back to the palace."

"Looks to me like you're stuck out here, because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back."

"Because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back." the llama mocked. He picked up a rock, chucking it at the man, before feigning innocence. "Huh? What? I didn't do anything. I didn't…somebody's throwing stuff. Are you going to build a fire or what? What's going on?"

The llama walked a short distance away as Pacha sighed.

"He's never going to change his mind."

Sensing the hostilities dying down, Ushio stepped out of the brush.

"Hey, it's nice to finally see someone else out here." she approached the man. "I'm Ushio."

"Wow, I didn't expect to see anyone else either. Name's Pacha." he greeted.

Seeing him working on a log with sticks, Ushio thought up an idea.

"Here, let me help." Bringing out her Keyblade, she pointed it at the log. "I hope this works like the last one. Fire."

From the top of the blade, a small fire shot forth. The little flame lit the log as a nice fire started.

"Thanks. This is really helpful." Pacha said. "I've never seen anyone able to do that or have something like that key you have."

"Yeah, I'm from…a ways away." Ushio covered for herself. She recalled how for people like her, they should try to limit who knows about outside worlds. "Just journeying through."

"In that case, have a seat around the fire. You've earned that much at least."

As the pair sat by the fire, warming themselves, Pacha looked over at the llama. He seemed to be shivering from the colder temperatures that had set in. In a moment of compassion, he waltz over and placed his poncho over him to keep him warm. The llama stopped shivering and noticed Pacha walking back.

"That was kind of you." Ushio remarked.

"It's nothing." Pacha replied. "Though if you're going to be with us, even if it's just for the night, I suppose I should tell you the truth."

"You mean about how he can talk?" Ushio asked.

"How?"

"Sorry, I kinda overheard you two." Ushio rubbed her head. "But yeah, what is that story."

"Ya see, truth of the matter is that's the emperor. Somehow he got transformed into a llama. I'm taking him back to the palace so he can be transformed back. It's just…" he trailed off.

"You're having trouble with him?" Ushio added. "Is that what that argument was?"

"Yeah. The thing is, he wants to demolish my family's home and use part of my village to build his vacation home. Part of the reason I'm helping him get home is so I can get him to change his mind. Though…"

"I get it." Ushio stated. "I can see the rest. Y'know what, I'll help you. I don't really have an specific place to be, so it won't take time out of my plans. What do you say." She held out her hand.

"Welcome aboard then." Pacha said as he shook her hand.

—

In a palace, the staff was busy at work as they remodeled the place. Artwork, banners, carvings, all of the same individual. The individual of who they bore the likeness reclined in her seat. She was an old woman, dressed in a purple dress with an large plumed headdress. Just the air around her eluded her evil, scheming aura.

"Kronk, darlin', I must admit you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons, but now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven." the woman, Yzma, stated.

"Ah. Oh, yeah, yeah. He's…Heh. He's dead, all right. Heh heh." nervously laughed the muscular man next to her. "I mean, you can't get much deader than he…than he is right now. Unless, of course, we killed him again."

"I suppose." Yzma replied, skeptical.

"Oh look, your strange friend is here." Kronk changed the subject.

However, what he said was true. Stepping into view, the white haired man in the black cloak came to met her.

"You seem to be having a successful time." he said.

"Kronk." Yzma said, starting to see what he was hiding. She leaned over to the white haired man. "One moment, dear."

Walking over to Kronk, Yzma stared at him with skepticism.

"Kuzco _is_ dead, right? Tell me Kuzco's dead. I need to hear these words."

"D-do you need to hear all those words exactly?" Kronk asked.

"He's still alive!?" Yzma caught on.

"So it appears I've come at a bad moment." the cloaked man stated.

"Well, he's not as dead as we would have hoped. I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Kuzco ever came back." Kronk added.

"He can't come back!" Yzma grew in anger.

"Yeah. That would be kind of awkward."

"You and I are going out to find him." Yzma grabbed Kronk's shirt. "If he talks, we are through!"

"I believe now would be a good time to utilize the power we've given you. It will be great in your search for him." said the man in black. "Though, be warned. You may come across a girl wielding a giant key. Despite her looks, she'll be quite the thorn in your side."

"In that case, why don't you come along and deal with her." Yzma said, still angry about the situation.

"Yes, I suppose it's about time we meet one more."


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: Encounter**

Waking up in the morning, Ushio felt her back stiff from sleeping on the ground. She joined Pacha as they went to the river to wash their faces.

"Uh, hey." a voice called out. The llama walked over to the two as he sat down and gave Pacha his poncho back. "So, uh, who's the new girl?"

"Um, I'm Ushio." she replied, noting the weird tension between the two.

"Kuzco." the llama said almost as an aside. "So, the poncho. Thanks. It's nice"

"My wife made it." Pacha responded.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

Ushio side eyed the two as they continued their awkward chatter.

"Alright already, I can see it. Just say what you need to say." she egged them on.

"Okay, okay." Kuzco said. "So I was thinking that when o got back to the city, we'd uh…I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know, I-I might…"

"Are you saying…"you've changed your mind?" Pacha asked.

"Oh, well, I-I…"

"Because you know that means you're doing something nice for someone else."

"No, I know that. I know."

"And you're all right with that?"

"Yes."

Pacha stared at Kuzco as he offered his hand to the llama.

"Don't shake unless you mean it."

Kuzco shook his hand as Pacha's face grew into a smile.

"See, isn't it great when you make up." Ushio remarked as she patted both of them on their backs.

"Let's get you back to the palace." Pacha said. "Oh, by the way, thanks."

"No, thank you." said Kuzco with a mischievous grin.

As the trio continued to walk, Kuzco pointed a comment at the sole girl in the group.

"So, Upeeo was it? Why are you coming along too?"

"I'm just out here on my own journey without a destination in mind really. When I came across you guys, I felt you could you the help." she stated. "It's Ushio, not Upeeo or whatever."

—

Reaching a large hill, Ushio looked out in the distance. Further in front a while away laid a town on a mountaintop with an ornate palace atop it. Just seeing it, she couldn't help but be amazed.

"Is that?"

"Yup, my palace. Great, huh?" Kuzco bragged.

"Ok. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace." Pacha stated.

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath." Kuzco added.

The trio started walking across the bridge, Pacha taking the lead while Ushio had the rear. Taking a step, the wooden planks gave away as Pacha fell. Luckily for him, vines snagged him and suspended him from the bridge.

"Whoa! Kuzco! Ushio!" he cried out.

Ushio grew alert as Kuzco pondered the situation. To her dismay, a band of Powerwilds began to emerge from behind them.

"Kuzco, you help Pacha. I'll keep us safe."

"Okay, whatever you say." Kuzco dismisses her.

Running off the bridge, she stared down the creatures. She couldn't let a single one into the bridge with the others were still on it. Swing her weapon at the first one, it was soon no more. Continuing to hit them, she overheard the conversation on the bridge.

"Quick, help me up!" Pacha let out.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why that little…" Ushio murmured.

However, that momentary distraction proved enough as the Heartless attacked her. Feeling their claws scrap her, the sensation of pain brought her attention back to them. As much as she needed to help Pacha and give Kuzco a piece of her mind, this was the more pressing matter for her.

A second snap of the bridge sounded out as Ushio dispatch another of the monkeys. The group was fading, but they still posed a threat. Her Keyblade at work, at last the final one was destroyed.

Despite her victory, a loud snap rang out again as the bridge was demolished. She ran as fast as she could, but was unable to grab anything as the man and llama fell.

"No."

"How unfortunate." came a voice from behind. Stepping out of a Corridor, a familiar looking white haired man came into view as she turned around.

"You! You're the one who there the night my home was attack." Ushio pointed.

"It's good you remember that much at least, Ushio." he said.

"Wait, how did you get my na-"

"All in good time." he said. "Though I suppose you don't remember mine. My name is Iwa."

"So Iwa, why exactly are you here?"

"The Neo Seekers tasked with meeting up with you. So, here I am. Might I add, you're becoming better at handling your Keyblade since last we truly met and talked."

"Well, do you want to see them for yourself? Really up close?" Ushio said in an aggressive tone.

"Now, now. I'm not here to fight you." said Iwa. "I merely sought to reintroduce myself. I have no doubt we'll run into each other again. If you'll excuse me, I believe you have some cohorts you might want to attend to." Directing Ushio's attention towards the cliff, he took the opportunity to escape back into the purple portal.

Looking over one last time to see him disappear, Ushio spotted two figures growing closer with smaller shapes around them. With the speed and force they had, she stepped back as Pacha and Kuzco flew down in front of the cliff. Looking at one another, they let out a relieved laugh.

A sudden rumble began as the ground beneath Pacha gave way. Ushio started to reach out as Kuzco grabbed him and pulled him up.

"You just saved my life." Pacha let out as Kuzco mocked the ground and praised his action.

"Huh? So?"

"I knew it. There is some good in you after all. Admit it."

"Wrong."

"Hey, you could have let me fall."

"Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless." Kuzco spat back. Realizing what he said, he quickly covered for himself. "Don't read too much into it. It was a one time thing."

"Right. Sure." Pacha said, smiling.

"So, I heard what happened." Ushio joined in. Do you want me to punch him for not helping you in the first place?"

"No. That's in the past." he said. "No need to do so." Taking another look at the bridge, Pacha turned around.

"Well, better get going. With that bridge out, it's a four day walk to the palace."

"Great." Ushio sighed as she started walking. "I know I agreed to accompany them, but this place sure is a bunch of walking."

"It's not that bad." Pacha said as he patted her on the back.

"Wait." Kuzco spoke up. "You mean you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?" Pacha responded.

"Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back."

"Well, four days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind."

The trio started off again on their walk as Ushio sides up beside Kuzco.

"Just so you know, I don't want to see you pull that again." she said. "If there's one thing my mother and father taught me, it's that you never abandon a friend in need, no matter the circumstances."


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: The Long Haul**

"We've searched every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Kuzco." Yzma steamed. The evil woman stepped out of the covered seat she had Kronk carry.

"It appears you're having a bad day." Iwa said as he appeared.

"Oh, look who finally decides to show back up." Yzma sighed. "I did as you said and unleashed those creatures upon the jungle and yet none have brought any results."

"Of course they haven't." Iwa responded. "They're merely tools for you to use. And as with any tool, the wielder needs to use it properly."

"Uh, what exactly are you getting at?" Kronk asked.

"You're saying I'm incompetent, aren't you?" Yzma grew madder. "That's it. I've haven't enough problems in these past few days and I don't need you being another. Our partnership is over."

"That's a shame." Iwa said, shaking his head. "To think I went out of my way and found a talking llama for you."

"Oh, a talking llama?" Yzma changed her tone. "Do tell."

"Unfortunately, our partnership has ended." feigned Iwa. "Though I suppose your assistant could know."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Yzma added.

"That's fine." he said as walked over to Kronk.

"I hate being in the middle." Kronk sighed.

The white haired man leaned in and whispered the info into Kronk's ear. With that out of the way, he stepped back and opened a portal.

"Consider this my parting gift." he said, stepping into the portal. Once out of earshot, he murmured one last line. "To think it was this easy to manipulate your emotions. I can tell you'll bring in quite the trouble for her."

—

Having walked for quite a while, the trio of Ushio, Pacha, and Kuzco found themselves surrounded by strange plants creatures. They bore yellow and orange petals with a green stem that ended in a blue, four legged body.

"What are these things?" Pacha asked.

"They're Heartless, very dangerous creatures for people like you." Ushio answered.

"Yeah, well, I don't care what they're called, just so long as they're gone." Kuzco added.

"That's easy enough." Ushio brought forth her Keyblade.

The Creeper Plants spat seeds at the girl as she deflected them away. Trying to get closer, vines came out of the ground and lashed at her.

"Fire!" she shouted as the ball of flame launched at the enemy. One was hit as it burst into flames. However, the foe still remained. "Hmm, thought that'd do a bit more."

With the ten enemies surrounding them, Ushio found herself protecting the other two just as much as fighting. The scuffle continued as she alternated between offense and defense. Little by little, the Plants were eventually disposed of.

"Not that hard." Ushio panted.

—

The group continued on their way until they needed to take a breather. Seeing a restaurant ahead, they decided to settle down there for now. With a sign above the door indicating 'No Llamas', Pacha whipped up a disguise for Kuzco.

Having Kuzco disguised as a woman and playing the part of his 'wife', the trio entered. Ushio took a different seat to allow the two to play up their roles more. She could hear the two laughing as they took it easy. Looking over at the meal dropped in front of the pair, Ushio looked at her server.

"I'll just have something to drink."

Seeing Kuzco walking towards the kitchen, she wondered what he could be doing. The thought passed quickly as she noted two people sitting in the booth next to Pacha. Something about the older woman in purple just didn't sit well with her. Before she could dwell on this either, a familiar sounding voice asked her a question.

"Is this seat next to you taken?"

Looking over, Ushio was shocked to see Iwa. Glaring at him, he simply sat down.

"Now, now, don't make a scene." he said.

"And why are you here?" she asked.

"Two reasons." he stated. "First off, I need to keep an eye on those the group deemed worthy of our assistance." Iwa pointed towards the same woman Ushio had spotted. "And two, I noticed you were here."

"So, you keep watching me. I'm flattered." Ushio sarcastically remarked. "Why am I so special to you?"

"The Neo Seekers seemed it so." he stated.

"You Neo Seekers don't seem to be making much sense. That Genex fellow talked out how you wanting to obtain something while that pink haired woman wanted me to succeed. On top of that, you seem to be antagonizing me. Sending these Heartless and Nobodies after me. What is it that you want?"

"In due time." Iwa calmly said. "For now, simply run about and carry on your training you've started. Your mother and father will be so proud."

"Ho-"

"Like I told you last time, I'm just reintroducing myself. For both personal reason and my group's, this will all make sense eventually."

Ushio stared at the man. While he was irritating in his vagueness and she knew he was up to no good, something inside her made him seem off. She couldn't quite place it, but a weird feeling was deep in her heart.

"Why don't you just leave?" Ushio asked.

"Fortunately for you, I've done most of what I've set out to do. Though, you might want to too." Iwa pointed at the table were her companions were. Ushio saw as Pacha grabbed Kuzco to leave as he waved her to follow suit. The girl in pink got up and left the cloaked man behind.

"What are you doing?" Kuzco asked as the three left the building.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Ushio added.

"Look, there's two people in there looking for Kuzco." Pacha explained. "A big guy and a skinny old woman."

"Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco asked.

"You mean, those two?" Ushio questioned as she recalled the pair Iwa had pointed to.

"Oh, yeah." Pacha agreed with Kuzco.

"That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved!" Kuzco sighed in relief.

"Trust me, they're not here to save you." Pacha emphasized.

"Listen to him. They're up to no good." Ushio sides with him.

"They'll take me back to the palace." Kuzco ignored the pair. "Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here."

"No, no. You don't understand." Pacha attempted to dissuade him. "They're trying to kill you."

"Not just that, they're probably also the one who sent those Heartless after us." Ushio added.

"Kill me? Send Heartless after us? Their whole world revolves around me." Kuzco said, taking off.

"No. I can't let you!" Pacha tried stopping him.

"I have to agree with him. You're not going back." said Ushio.

"What? Wha…oh! Oh, I get it!" Kuzco realized. "You don't want to take me back to the palace. You want to keep me stranded out her forever. This has all been an act and I almost fell for it. And you, U-she-whatever, he had you tag along as an extra pair of eyes to keep me from wandering to far off. I bet those creatures were all a fake you planted to help sell your story."

"Will you just listen to me-" Pacha spoke up.

"No, no, you two listen to me. All you care about is your stupid hilltop." Kuzco fired back. "You don't care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go on! Get outta here!"

"Fine!" Pacha exploded. "Come on, Ushio."

The group separated as Kuzco ran off. Looking back one last time, Ushio huffed in anger as she saw the llama head away. Today just wasn't her best day.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV: To Err is to be Human**

"He's just so frustrating." Ushio vented. "I'm as forgiving as the next person, but he's-"

"This is more than just Kuzco, isn't it?" Pacha asked. Seated on a rock, he patted nearby, indicating for her to take a seat.

"Huh?" she sat next to him.

"Back at the restaurant, as we were leaving, I could tell that whoever that guy was that you were talking to was upsetting you. If you don't mind, you can vent to me."

"Okay." Ushio sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's part of some group that I've met during my journey. Wherever they are, trouble always springs up. My parents told me about some threat out there and I'm certain they're it. Then this guy comes around again and starts messing with me. There's just-"

"Whoa now, take a deep breath." Pacha interrupted. "Why is it that this one seems to irritate you more than anyone else?"

"I…I don't know." Ushio calmed herself. "There's just something deep down that bring back some…feeling." The girl placed her hand over her heart. "Like, maybe…maybe…I don't know."

"That's okay." Pacha assured her. "It'll come in time. Let me tell you. Dealing with His Highness has been grating before you and I even met. Yet, I know deep down, there's good in him. No doubt you've seen it too."

"Yeah, but your his companion, a friend to him, even if he won't acknowledge it." she replied. "My father always taught me to never abandon your friends. That they're part of your heart and a source of strength deep down."

"Your father sounds like a smart man." Pacha replied. "However, not everyone gets the message at first. Like you said, a true friend will never abandon you, even in your darkest moments. They may say they don't want your help, but that's not true. It's best to get back off and support them as they realize what truly matters. That's what a true friend will do."

Ushio realized the words he'd spoken. Sure, her problems involving the Neo Seekers couldn't be resolved like that, but this began to put things in perspective. Just like Kuzco, she too was going through a rough time. Not long ago, she was back home, living life like she always did. Now she was hopping from world to world, meeting a kinds of people and experiencing all new experiences. The emperor was doing the same too. His way of life was changing. He was learning to be more humble and growing to bond with others. When she put it that way, parts of her anger subsided. And even then, there were others she could depend on when it came to the Neo Seekers.

"Thanks." she uttered as she looked at the man beside her. "I really needed that."

"I suppose I should be thanking you too." he replied. "You know, saying this out loud also helped me take note of our whole situation. I guess I knew it deep down, but finally found the way to say it. Say, it's getting late. Let's turn in for the night. When the sun rises, we'll go look for Kuzco, okay?"

"Sure." Ushio answered. "Sounds like a plan."

—

The sun rose as the pair started off on their journey once again. Heading towards an wide open field, Ushio spotted the llama they were looking for.

"Isn't that…" she started before realizing something. "Wait, did you-"

"Just keep it quiet for now. Let's go." Pacha interrupted.

Heading down to the field, the two snuck into the pack of llamas that occupied the valley. Ushio watched as Kuzco trotted in.

"Alright, now just play along." Pacha whispered. Sitting near a couple llamas, he began to speak louder. "So, there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble. And just as it started to go, he grabbed me before I fell. Do you believe that?"

Kuzco started to realize the owner of the voice as he walked through the llamas looking for it.

"You know, call me crazy for following this guy all the way out here, but as much as he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him." Pacha continued. "Besides, I couldn't just leave him out here all alone. He's a lousy llama. I mean, a really lousy llama."

"I totally get what you're saying." Ushio joined in. The pair spotted Kuzco in front of them as they both smiled. Getting up, they approached him.

"Hey, listen, Pacha, Ushio, you know, what I said to you back at the diner, that-that I-I didn't really-" he tried to say.

"So, you tired of being a llama?" Pacha interrupted.

"Yes." Kuzco cried.

With the reconnecting out of the way, the trio started back on their journey. Running through the jungle, the three came upon a village on a hill.

"Ok, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies." Pacha stated as they ran.

Reaching the bottom of the village, Ushio took notice of shifting shadows. Bring out her weapon as the Shadows appeared, she positioned herself between them and her comrades.

"You two go ahead. I'll prevent these from entering the village."

The two ran onward as the girl charged the enemies. The Shadows proved no match for her as she quickly dispatched the group. However, more shadows began to move across the ground, approaching her. Lurching at her, the Heartless looked like a Shadow, but was taller and more humanoid. Ushio barely dodged, though it was still able to graze her shoulder.

With the one foe targeting her, she comboed a few hits together and sent it flying a short distance. As she rushed towards it, four Shadows popped up to assist it. Forced to take care of them, the Neoshadow took the opportunity to slash Ushio. Feeling the pain, her resolve strengthened as swung through it.

Now that the Heartless that had appeared had vanished, she started up the hill when Pacha and Kuzco passed her. Turning one-eighty, she dashed to their side.

"Why are we running away? I thought you were getting some supplies." she asked.

"Those two you saw at the diner were there." Pacha explained.

"Was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?" asked Kuzco.

"Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves." Pacha assured.

—

Yzma and Kronk chased the trio as they headed back towards the palace. Ushio found the occasional group of Heartless impeding their journey, but they proved little match for her. Over hills and across cliffs, the pair didn't give up as Ushio and her group pushed on. Eventually, the three were able to lose them as they found themselves in front of the palace.

"So, where did we go in?" Ushio questioned.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV: Goodness of the Heart**

Getting into the palace proved to be no challenge as the three waltz in lead by Kuzco. Reaching a dark room, they neared a fanged wall decoration.

"Alright, just pull the lever and we'll go where we need." Kuzco said.

Pacha pulled the lever as the floor beneath Kuzco opened up and dropped him. Ushio looked down as the floor slid back. After a minute, the door opened up as Kuzco reentered with an alligator.

"Ok, why does she even have that lever?" he complained. Kicking the alligator to scare it away, Ushio couldn't help but snicker.

The llama stood beside the two as Pacha pulled the other fang. The floor and wall flipped the three into a manically smiling cart. The cart moved forward as it plummeted down a long drop. Following its path, it spun in a downward spiral before launching them into the lab.

"What does it look like?" Pacha asked as the trio scrambled to find the potion to return Kuzco to normal.

"I don't know. Just keep looking." Kuzco replied.

Ushio looked over numerous tubes and vial, but they all seemed the same pinkish purple liquid. Labels didn't help her any as she searched more and more.

"Over here!" Pacha opened up a large cabinet. "It has to be one of these."

Kuzco and Ushio joined him as they scanned the shelves. Below each potion were carvings of the intended result. Ushio could make out lions, tigers, and bears, but upon reaching human, no vial sat above it.

"Oh, my." Yzma's voice rang out. "Looking for this?"

"You." Ushio turned around.

"No! It can't be!" Kuzco let out. "How did you get back here before us?

"Well, you got me." Kronk stated. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense.

"Oh, well, back to business." Yzma shrugged off.

"Yzma, do you really want to kill me?" Kuzco asked.

"Just think of it as you're being let go." she responded.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kuzco said.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this." Yzma said as she pulled out a dagger. "Finish them off."She throw the dagger to Kronk.

Kronk had a concerned look on his face as he debated the situation. He mumbled to him as Ushio and the others looked on bewildered. Taking precautions, Ushio summoned her Keyblade and settled into her battle stance.

"Kronk! Why did I think you could do this?" Yzma asked. "This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey. A really, really big stupid monkey named Kronk!"

Kronk looked at the chandelier above Yzma. Cutting the rope, it fell towards the woman. Yet, the hole in the middle fell perfectly on top her, leaving her unscathed. She hopped over to a lever, pulling it to drop the floor below Kronk.

"Ah. Should have seen that coming." he said as he fell.

Taking the opportunity, Pacha grabbed the vial as Yzma tried to get it back. She grabbed it only for Kuzco to cause to drop it. It rolled across the floor as Ushio attempted to grab it. Yzma, having worked her way over to the cabinet, shoved it and caused the numerous vials to spill onto the floor. With no labels and each one looking the same, the three couldn't find the correct one.

"Which one? Which one?" teased Yzma. Pulling an alarm, palace guards arrived. "Kill them! They murdered the emperor!"

The guards in blue and red body paint charged the three as Kuzco pleaded with them to no avail. Pacha began to gather up the vials as Ushio stood at the ready. Tipping over a table, the liquids fell onto the guards and turned them into animals.

Steaming from everything that had occured, the darkness swelled around Yzma. Ushio could see the dark clouds surrounding her. Sensing the darkness growing in the woman, a Heartless she had seen before appeared. Clad in a long purple robe, the Heartless appeared humanoid. However, it's skin was a pitch black with glowing yellow eyes. It smiled, revealing a jagged maw. This Sorceress held more power than any of the Heartless Ushio had encountered before.

"Kuzco, Pacha, you run and try to change back. I'll deal with this one." Ushio steeled herself.

"Are you sure." Pacha asked, seeing the creature that was about ten feet tall.

"Of course. These things are my specialty. Besides, you still have her to deal with." she gestured towards the evil woman.

"After them!" Yzma yelled. The pair ran as the transformed guards chased after them. "I'll leave this thing to deal with you, brat."

With no one else in the room, Ushio stood toe to toe with the Sorceress. The darkness it elude kept Ushio on guard. Swinging it's right hand forward, orbs of darkness appeared and shot towards the girl. Ushio dodged rolled as the four orbs flew by her. Ushio charged forward as she barraged the creature with blow after blow. It seemed largely to ignore her attacks as its durability kept up. Bring it's left hand up, Ushio barely had time to react as lighting struck where she once was.

"W-Whoa…" she let out.

Swing once again, more orbs of darkness shot at her. Floating in from the side, she blocked it as another bolt of lighting shot out. Ushio felt the electricity throughout her body as she fell to the floor. Getting to her feet, she brought her Keyblade down on the Heartless. The enemy seemed to have enough as it grew agitated. Feeling the ground sinking beneath her, Ushio tried with all her might to get out. Despite her best efforts, she found herself sinking into it.

Her eyes adjusted as she found herself outside on top of the palace. The golden roof sloped off to each side, providing her feet to have a slight trouble with traction.

The Sorceress appeared once again in front of her as more orbs prepared themselves. She started running as hands popped up and attempted to grab her. Ushio ducked out of the way just in time to find an orb fly right above the hand.

"New trick, huh?"

Launching a fireball at the enemy, she continued her run towards the Heartless. Whacking it with all her might, she jumped to avoid a lightning strike. The foe started gathering darkness into itself as it grew huge. Now standing in at four times her height, Ushio knew it was getting desperate. The orbs appeared again as she prepared to dodge them. To her shock and pain, she found they started to produce a beam of energy outward.

Hitting the ground, she steadied herself with her Keyblade. Her new friends were counting on her winning the fight as much as she was counting on them to resolve their predicament. Jumping up, her blade found its way into the face of the foe several times. With her resolve at maximum, she brought it across with a loud swipe.

The Sorceress cried out as it crumpled down to the ground. It faded away as a large heart flew into the sky.

With the battle over, Ushio started on her way off the building.

—

Dawn arose as Ushio found her way through the palace. She entered a large room as she spied Pacha with a man in red robes and a gold headdress.

"Hey." the man said.

"Is that you, Kuzco?" she asked

"In the flesh." he stated. "Yzma's dealt with, you seem to dealt with that monster, and most importantly, I'm back to normal."

"That's good for you." Seeing Pacha near a model, she approached him. "So, everything okay for you."

"Yeah, pretty much." he nodded.

Kuzco saw the two looking over the model and had a realization.

"So, you lied to me." he said as he joined them.

"I did?" Pacha asked.

"Yeah. You said when the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing. Well, pal, I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing. So, I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill. Thank you."

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?" Pacha smirked.

"Looks like you and your family are stuck on that tuneless hill forever, pal."

Kuzco walked over before taking a seat next to the two.

Ushio looked over at the pair as she smiled. Despite all the hardship and battles she'd endured, she'd come to bond with the two.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two be." she said as she got up and started walking away.

"You're leaving already?" Pacha asked.

"Yeah. Your journey may be over, but mine's got a ways to go. I might be leaving, but we'll always be connected." Ushio said as she placed her hand over her heart. "Another thing my father always told me is that no matter where you may be, no matter what you go through, those you've connected with will always be there beside you in your heart."

"I don't know. My heart's kinda filled with all my own greatness." Kuzco replied.

"Heh, I suppose that just like you." Ushio said as she caught his slight smile.

—

Hovering in the Space Inbetween, Ushio had received a message from her parents. Looking at it, she'd found a location to input into her Gummi Ship. With it on autopilot, she'd taken the opportunity to have a quick nap.

Finding herself back on the beach of the small island back home, she pretended to fight as she swung around a wooden Keyblade. The dream was a memory of her as a kid. The wind blew her long, pink dress as she continued to strike at the air. Her foot lost its grip as she fell into the tiding water. She grinned as she looked towards the beach. A child sized figure stood there, hazy and blurry so much that she couldn't make it out. As they held out their hand, she woke up.

"What was that?" she mumbled. "Was there another kid I was with on the island?"


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI: Meetings**

Ushio climbed out of her Gummi Ship after she reached the location she'd been given over her Gummi Phone. It was a strange place, one bathed in twilight. The small, floating landmass was decorated with trees around the outside as a tall, lone tower stood in front of her.

"Why exactly did they want me to come here?" Ushio asked herself.

Walking up to the tower, she pushed the door open.

"Um, hello?" she said, entering the place.

Ushio walked into the the circular entry hall. Stair flanked one end as a simple chair dressed the other side. The chair currently held a blonde woman in a white dress who put down the book she was reading, the faded title on the white cover reading 'LO••L•SS'.

"Ah, Aunt Naminé!" Ushio said as she approached the woman.

"It's good to see you again too, Ushio." she greeted her. "I hope us calling you out here wasn't inconvenient."

"Oh no. In fact, I've got some important things to tell everyone." Ushio said as she looked around. "So, what is this place and where is everyone?"

"This is a place that belongs to an old ally of ours. Lately, he's been helping out to the best of his abilities. You can tell us everything once we reach the top." Naminé ushered to the steps. "Unfortunately, your parents couldn't be here now. It appears that they're close to uncovering something."

"Makes sense." Ushio said. Despite her agreement, part of her wanted her to see them again. She had stories she wanted to tell, stories she wanted to hear.

Reaching the top of the spiraling staircase, Naminé knocked on the door before opening it. The room was empty of occupants save for an old, bearded man in blue that was seated at a desk.

"Ushio, this is Master Yen Sid." Naminé stated. "He was a former Keyblade Master who has helped us numerous times in addition to teaching us."

"So you are the young Ushio I've heard the others speak of." Yen Sid spoke. "As Naminé stated, I have known your parents for quite some time. I can see they've begun to train you in the ways of the Keyblade."

"Yes sir." Ushio nodded. "Though I'm still on my own journey of discover."

"Indeed. Even in these uncertain times, it is important to delve the depths of oneself."

"If you don't mind, while we're on the subject of my journey, I have things I need to share with everyone." Ushio stated.

The girl in training explained how as she journeyed across the three worlds, she'd encountered the Neo Seekers and what they had said to her. She told of all the dangers that she'd come across. When all was said and done, the wise, old man stroked his beard in thought.

"The others have conferred their knowledge of the situation at hand. It appears that these Neo Seekers are far more numerous than we envision. However, their goal remains just as clouded as ever."

"But they're looking for something, aren't they. Even their name seems to indicate that." Ushio asked.

"This is true, but yet these reports present conflicting endgames. It may seem they've united many different searches together so they may achieve as many as possible, but that alone would not suffice to hold them together."

Getting up from his desk, the old master stared out the window at the cloudy horizon.

"We've sensed their presence growing for some time. It would appear this is apart of their goal. While we wander around aimlessly, they grow ever closer to their goal. Yet, we may do nothing, but chase after them. Ushio, I know your time here has not been long, but your training must continue. Journey across the world and find within yourself your potential. When all is said, I fear we may need all the help we can muster to combat this threat."

"Easy enough." Ushio brought her hands behind her head. "And such these people reappear, I'll be sure to tell everyone should I find anything."

Saying her goodbyes, Ushio left the room to continue her journey.

"What is it that that troubles you, Naminé." Yen Sid spoke, having noticed the quietness of the woman.

"It's what Ushio said. Iwa…so, he's still out there." Naminé quietly answered.

"Iwa. He was one of the Neo Seekers she spoke of. The one she claimed triggered something within her. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do." Naminé replied. "You see, the truth is…"

—

"I hope they're able to live a happy life." Sora said as he watched a bear travel off with a younger cub.

"After everything they went through, it's hard not to hope so." Kairi agreed.

Sitting down, the pair took the time to take in the scenery. Snow capped mountains gave way to large patches of tall trees. The serene nature and wildlife had a calming peacefulness to it.

"I bet Ushio would find this beautiful." Kairi stated.

"She would." Sora agreed. "I just wish we could have met up with her. I know Naminé said she'd handle it, but it been a while since I saw her last."

"Sora, look at you dotting on her." Kairi giggled.

"Hey, you do the same." he replied, embarrassed.

"True." she nodded. "However, she's growing up. Even if we hate having to be apart, we'll always be together."

"Yeah. No matter where we may be, our hearts are always connected."

"Though I suppose I have it bit easier. A certain somebody was always going off on journeys and leaving me behind." she playfully dug.

"Kairi, do you have to do this?" Sora asked.

"Of course." she kissed him on the cheek.

—

Waves pulled on the Destiny Islands as a man in a black cloak watched the water.

"She's starting to come into her own." he spoke. "The guardians of light may have saved everyone countless times, but as with every legend, they eventually have to pass the torch. It's up to the younger generation to move everything forward."

Hearing footsteps, the man didn't turn around as he continued watching the waves.

"So, are you just going to stand there? What are your thoughts?"


	19. Special 2

**Special II: Connections**

Sora paced around the library. The spiky haired man donned a suit instead of his usual attire. Nervousness racked him as the clock ticked forward.

"To think that the one who fought massive threats and saved countless worlds would be so worried by such a simple occasion." Riku joked.

"I recall you had similar thoughts yourself." Sora replied back.

"Sure, but I'm not freaking out like you."

The doors opened as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy filed in.

"Sorry I'm late." Goofy said. "Lil' Maxy was a bit of a handful."

"It's fine, Goofy." Sora replied. "You've got a kid of your own you have to look after."

"Geez, all this really makes you realize just how long we've all been together." Mickey spoke.

"It's really been a long time." Donald reminisced. "Back then, Sora really had to depend on us to do everything."

"Really? It is 'Pile up on Sora Day'?" replied Sora.

"We're all just getting one last joke in." Riku stated. "It is your big day after all."

"Yeah." Sora smiled. "Honestly, it's still hard to believe today's real. Thanks again for let's us do it here, Your Majesty."

"It's no problem, Sora. After everything we've been through, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well fellas, it's about to start. Guess we should all get in place." Goofy said.

The group nodded as they parted. They left the library as the event was getting ready to start.

—

The audience chamber of Disney Castle was made up for the ceremony. Rows of seats were filled as Sora entered and stood on the raised platform. Looking towards the door, he eagerly awaited their arrival. Music started to play as the ceremony started.

The doors to the chamber opened as Sora gazed at the entering party. Wearing an exquisite white gown, the girl walked down the alleyway. The redhead positively glowed as she stood across from him. At long last, today was going to be the day that Kairi and him would become one. The pair looked at each other as they smiled with pure bliss.

"Alright everyone, thank you for joining us today." Mickey started. "Let's begin."

—

Streaks of light filled the sky about the Destiny Islands as the meteor shower continued. The waves lapped at the sands as the sight above lit up the night.

The tides continued as a small girl washed up on the beach. She was not conscious as the water deposited her. Continuing to lay there, a single figure spotted her. Pulling her from the water, they laid her on the beach.

The figure, someone whose identity was lost to the sands of time, ran off towards a nearby house. Knocking loudly at the door, a man, the mayor of the town, answered. Caught off guard by the strange, unknown person, he appeared cautious. The figure quickly explained how they'd found a young girl unconscious on the beach. Alarmed by this fact, the mayor had the figure show him the way.

Arriving at the beach, the mayor ran to the girl. Finding her okay, but asleep, he looked back from where he had come from. Yet, surprising him, the mysterious figure was gone.

Across the large island, a young, brown haired boy watched in amazement as the meteor shower continued. Seeing something in the corner of his eyes, he spotted a blurry figure he couldn't quite make out watching him. Rubbing his eyes in confusion, he opened them to find the figure was gone.

The figure continued walking as the shower started to come to a close. Looking up, they smiled.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII: Brand New Tomorrow**

Setting out once again, Ushio journeyed to yet another world. Futuristic buildings composed a nearby city as she walked the nearby hillside. The bright sun shone down on her as she eyed something flying fast close by. Upon realizing that the object wasn't flying and more falling, her instincts kicked it. The vehicle crashed as she ran towards it.

•[**World** **of** **Tomorrow**]•

Running over a hill, she heard voices on the other side.

"Isn't there like a time machine repair shop or something?" a blonde haired boy asked.

"No! There's only two time machines in existence, and the Bowler Hat Guy has the other one!" exclaimed a raven haired boy beside him.

"Well, somebody's gonna have to fix this." the first boy said.

"Good idea." the second boy pushed the first towards the broken vehicle. "You're smart. You fix it."

"Are you crazy? I can't fix this thing." the blonde said, exacerbated.

"Yes, you can. You broke it. You fix it."

"All right, under one condition. I fix it, you take me back to see my mom."

"What? You didn't even follow through on our last deal. How can I trust you?"

"Well, you told me you were a time cop from the future. How can I trust you?"

"Touché."

"So, do we have a deal?"

The boys shock hands as they finally realized Ushio was watching their entire conversation. After the initial shock, the black haired boy spoke.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Ushio's voice went a bit higher. "Though I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything. I swear. It's just I saw your thing crash and I came to check on if you were okay. I'm Ushio, by the way."

"I'm Wilbur." said the black haired one.

"My name's Lewis." said the blond in glasses.

With greetings out of the way, Ushio gazed at the broken vehicle.

"So, this is a time machine, huh?" she examined it. "Do you need any help moving it to a place you can fix it."

"Well, considering you already know our secrets, I'll take you up on that." Wilbur stated. "Though, I'm gonna need to keep a close eye on you."

—

The city was abound with activity as the citizens carried about their days. People moved to and fro as a lone person stood out. Sitting upon a tall building, a person in a black cloak watched everyone. They removed the hood to reveal a purple haired girl with multiple gold earrings on her left ear. Her hair resembled a crescent on her right side as it avoided covering her eyes.

"Geez, I can't find them anywhere." she sighed. "Just when we found the one to aid, they seem to vanish. This is such a pain."

Hopping up, the woman gazed around the city as she scanned the vicinity.

"I can't go back empty handed. Guess I gotta look for them more. Let's just hope they appear soon."

—

The trio continued pushing the time machine over the grassy hills. The nice weather was a treat to Ushio as it aided her task.

"We'll sneak this thing into the garage." Wilbur stated as they reached the top of a hill. "Lewis, you'll have all the tools you need."

"What about your parents?" Lewis asked the other boy.

"Mom never goes in there, and Dad's on a business trip until tomorrow morning. You've got till then to fix it."

"Well, fine, but I'm gonna need some blueprints or something for this."

"No worries, I got someone who could help us with that." Wilbur stated.

The trio rolled the machine up to a large building before coming to a stop. A loud voice called out as someone noticed them.

"Who dares to disturb my sanctuary?" it boomed.

"Carl, it's me. Let me in." Wilbur took the lead.

"None may enter unless they speak the royal password." it spoke again.

"You…need a password to get into your own home?" Ushio asked.

"No, I don't. We don't have a password." Wilbur responded.

"Yes, we do." the voice said. "I made one up while you were gone."

"That's stupid and inconvenient." Ushio replied.

"Exactly." Wilbur added. "How am I supposed to know what it is then?"

"Good point." the voice lowered to a friendlier tone. The door opened as a golden robot came out. "Welcome back, little buddy."

The trio started moving the time machine into the garage as the robot continued to talk.

"So what's up with the stolen time machine? Did you find it? Apparently not. And you managed to bust this one as well."

"It'll be fixed before Dad gets home." Wilbur assured.

"And how do you suppose that's gonna - Who are they?"

"Wow, a real robot!" Lewis exclaimed.

"My name's Ushio. I'm just helping them bring this back." the Keyblade wielder stated.

"Ushio, okay. And you?" Carl, the robot, asked the blond. Unlike with Ushio, there seemed to be more apprehension with him.

"Hi, I'm Lewis." he said, holding out his hand.

Carl panicked and screamed. His body slinking away, he ran to a tube and was sucked upwards.

"Okay." Ushio had a weird look on her face.

"That was unexpected." Lewis added.

Wilbur quickly threw a fruit hat onto the boy as he walked over towards him.

"If my family finds out I brought you from the past, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave. I'm not exaggerating." Wilbur explained. "Well, yes, I am, but that's not the point."

"So, am I good or…" Ushio hinted.

"Yes, you don't need to disguise yourself, just Lewis." Wilbur answered. "Speaking of which, Lewis, your hair's a dead giveaway."

"Why would my hair be a dead giveaway?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur said before running off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Lewis.

"Another excellent question." Wilbur said before going up the same tube as the robot.

"But I don't just want to sit here." Lewis spoke.

"I guess it's just us now." Ushio said as she looked at him.

—

Looking at a large house, the purple haired girl developed a plan.

"This looks like as good a place as any. If I remember their information correctly, the others said this was part of their target." Heartless began to spring up around the woman as she chatted away to herself. "I'll just start this off and when they appear, they'll get to be delighted. It's been a spell since I encountered them after all."


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII: Family**

Standing alone in the garage, Ushio approached Lewis. The pair sat down as they waited.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but when I overheard you two, you said something about him taking you to see your mother." she said. "What's that all about?"

"Well, truth is, I'm an orphan." Lewis started. "All my life, adoption has never worked out for me. So, I started thinking about my real mother. She left me at the orphanage for a good reason. I just know it. I ended up building a machine to scan and show my memories of when I was a baby, so I could finally see who she was. However, all that didn't work out. It was a huge failure. That's when Wilbur showed up and took me along. If I can help him fix the time machine, I'll be able go back and finally meet my mother."

Ushio thought about what he'd said. She recalled the loving childhood she'd had growing up. Her loving, caring mother and father were always there for her. Even if now they were off and she was missing them dearly, they were still there. She couldn't even begin to feel would it must have been like to grow up like Lewis.

"I see." she uttered. "A family is an important thing. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know my mother. I hope when this is all over, you find the family you're looking for."

"Thanks." Lewis said. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your like?"

"Let's see." Ushio recalled. "She's caring, kind hearted, and always as a warm feeling to her. She's loving and supportive, though she can be a bit stubborn."

"She's sounds really nice." Lewis said. "I hope mine's the same way."

"I believe she will be." Ushio assures the boy. "Everyone has someone special out there. You just have to find them."

Getting up from their seated position, they began to look around. Observing the time machine, she could tell the damage looked bad, but was fixable. As the girl was wrapped up in her observations, she heard Lewis's screams.

"Lewis?" Ushio asked. She looked back to find the boy was missing. Looking around the garage, she couldn't spot him. "Maybe, he went in one of these tubes?"

As she looked at the see through tubes, she found herself being sucked up inside. Zagging across the transportation system, she found herself deposited outside.

Seeing just how grand the house was, she walked closer to observe it. With how big it was and having no knowledge of how the tubes worked, Ushio didn't know where Lewis could have gone. Trying to locate where to reenter, she noticed something strange happening nearby.

Heading towards the home, a horde of Heartless approached. The knight looking creatures numbered around thirty as they seemed ready for the attack. Upon locating the Armored Knights, Ushio ran over to oppose them.

Alerted to her presence, the Knights turned their attention towards her. Rushing around her, they slashed their sword arms at the girl. Ushio was quick to dodge and block their blows. The foes' one strength seemed to be their numbers as she was quick to start dispatching them. Once more, they spun their swords as they attempted to bring her down, only to be felled instead.

With them out of the way, Ushio started again in her search to reenter the garage. Running around the home, she was surprised to come across a few groups of Heartless like before. Despite that, they proved just as weak and she moved on once more, though concerned that the creatures were appearing here. As she continued her search, Wilbur spotted her.

"Hey, over here." he got her attention. "Where did you and Lewis run off to?"

"That's what I want to know." Ushio replied. "I've been looking for him and haven't been able to find him. And to make matters worse, we've got some trouble."

"Trouble?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah. I found some of these creatures called Heartless around the house. Whenever they appear, they're bad news."

"How do we deal with them?"

"I can handle them. Just let me take care of them."

"That's good. Though right now, finding Lewis is our bigger priority. Come on, let's go."

Dragging her along, he lead the girl through the house. Room after room, they looked to no avail. Fortunately for them, as they were running through the halls, Wilbur collided with Lewis.

"Lewis, I thought it was obvious that you were to stay in the garage!" Wilbur stated.

"I did, but I went up the tube, and I ran into your family, and I-" started Lewis.

"You met my family?" Wilbur interrupted.

"It might not be my place to speak up, but this doesn't seem bad." Ushio added.

"We'll see." Wilbur replied. "Lewis, nobody realized you were from the past, right?"

"Nope."

Wilbur have a sigh of relief.

"So that's one problem down." Ushio said. "I guess all that's left are the Heartless and broken time machine."

"Wait, Heartless?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, they're kinda creatures of darkness that try to take people's hearts and destroy their worlds. They've started popping up around here and-"

"Whoa, you didn't mention all that to me." Wilbur interjected.

"Well, I didn't really have time with your whole search and everything. Besides, I can handle them. I've done it all before." Ushio said.

"Well, let's just hope you can." Wilbur stated.

—

Appearing out of thin air, the cockpit of a time machine slid open. Starting to climb out, a tall, lanky man with a bowler hat talked to it as it flew off his head.

"Let's go get that boy."

"So, you're finally here." a female voice called out. Looking down, the Bowler Hat Guy spotted the purple haired woman in the black cloak.

"Ah, it's you again, uh…"

"Kyra." she finished his statement. "I thought you were working your plan."

"I was." he replied. "I was all set in the past. It's just, I may have hit a little snag or two along the way."

"Whatever. I've already sent some Heartless around this compound to entertain myself while I waited for you. As long as you enact your plan, I'm fine with however you do so. The Heartless are merely a ways to an end."

"I never got to ask you. Why exactly are you aiding our plan?" the Bowler Hat Guy asked.

"Just think of me as a Good Samaritan. A downtrodden guy like you deserves to have his revenge."

"Well, thank you. But um, your little monsters didn't take out a little blond kid with glasses, did they?"

"Nope. Unfortunately some chick with a giant key took them out before they could do anything."

"Chick with a giant key?" he asked, sceptical.

"You'll probably met her soon enough." Kyra replied as she began to walk away. "Just know you might want to deal with her too. Knowing her, she'll try to stop you from getting what you want."

"That's good to know." the man said, smiling.

As the Neo Seeker opened a corridor, she took one last look at the man.

"Sometimes I understand exactly what Kizuna was talking about with that mad scientist guy."


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX: Starting Motions**

Having found their way back to the garage, the trio began working on fixing the time machine. Ushio, having absolutely no mechanical knowledge, assisted in fetching tools for Wilbur to hand to Lewis.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Lewis said as he worked on the underside of the machine.

"Keep moving forward." Wilbur replied as he rubbed the window in a lackadaisical way.

"I mean, this stuff is way too advanced for me."

"If that's the case, I guess it's a good thing I'm not fixing it." Ushio replied from across the room.

"Keep moving forward." Wilbur repeated.

"And what if I can't fix this? What are we gonna do?"

"Keep moving forward."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lewis asked. "And don't just say, 'Keep moving forward'."

"Yeah, I want to know too." Ushio said as she approached the pair, having found the tool they needed.

"It's my dad's motto." Wilbur replied.

"His motto, huh?" Ushio stated as she handed them the object.

"Why would his motto be 'keep moving forward'?"

"It's what he does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur responded. "Robinson Industries, the world's leading scientific-research-and-design factory. My dad runs the company. They mass produce his inventions. His motto, 'keep moving forward'. It's what he does."

"What has he invented?" Lewis asked.

"Everything." replied Wilbur. "Carl, the time machine, the travel tubes."

"Wow, he did all that." Ushio said.

"Yup." Wilbur smiled. "And while we're at it, Lewis, I can't take you seriously in that hat. Ushio, you're fine, but yeah, that hat has to go."

Switching out the fruit hat for a baseball cap, he began to show off the prototypes of the time machine his father made while he explained all about it. He told how he eventually succeeded and even made a second one.

"So, where's the second one?" Ushio asked.

"Unfortunately, time machine number two is in the hands of the Bowler Hat Guy."

"That's right." Ushio recalled the conversation she overheard when she first met the pair. "Um, who's he?"

"He's a dastardly villain. Really shady kinda guy." Wilbur explained. Now, let's start working."

Laying out the blueprints, Lewis got to work on actually fixing the time machine. With everything gathered up, all Ushio could do was watch.

"So, how long are you planning to stick around?" Wilbur asked her as they sat besides the machine.

"I don't know." Ushio responded. "I said I'd help you two bring this back for repairs, but that was before I found those Heartless around here. If you say there's someone out there that's doing some shady things, I have no doubt they're involved in this. So, I guess once that gets dealt with, it'll be time to move on."

"Okay, good. If these things are as dangerous as you say, they're the last things that need to happen. So consider yourself welcome until then. Though I think you should stick around here." he gestured to the garage.

"I think that's it. I did it!" Lewis said as he rolled out from under the time machine.

"I knew you could." Wilbur said as he turned his attention towards him.

Hopping into the machine to try it out, it began to sputter and make weird noises. It hovered only to short circuit and collapse back to the ground as smoke poured out.

"That's not good." Ushio remarked.

"Well, you know what they say!" Wilbur said as the top opened. "'Keep moving-'"

"Don't say it!" Lewis snapped. Hopping out, he began to storm off.

"Dinner time!" a voice came from an intercom.

"Not now, Mom." Wilbur replied.

"If you aren't up here in five minutes, I'm gonna come down and get you!"

"We'd better get up there." Wilbur realized the predicament that action would cause. "Ushio, um, you come too."

—

Using a smaller version of his hat, the Bowler Hat Guy spied on the Robinson home along his normal robotic hat. Looking through the windows, he spotted Ushio, Lewis, and Wilbur walking the halls.

"There you are." he said. "Now, to lure him out of the house. I know! I'll blow it up! Yes! Yes, and…no. No, that won't work. Then he'll be dead. Oh, I know! I'll turn him into a duck! Yes! Yes, it's so evil! I don't know how to do that. I don't really need a duck. This may be harder than I thought."

The actual robotic hat, DOR-15, continued to observe a way into the home as the man was lost in thought.

"Not doing anything, eh?" a voice called out.

The Bowler Hat Guy recoiled in shock before spotting the familiar woman.

"How long have you been there?"

"About the whole time. Never left really. Just kinda made it look so." Kyra explained. "You do remember what you can do with the power I showed you right?"

"But of course." he replied. "And how exactly will that help me?"

"That's for you to decide. I'll be nearby again if you ever need me. I just wanna see how this turns out." Kyra said smiling as she walked off once again.

"Okay, now what exactly do I do?" he began to ponder once more.

During this whole ordeal, DOR-15 was able to make her way into the home. With her infiltration successful, she began her search for where the trio had gone.

—

"I must say, this world is quite intriguing." Kyra said, talking to herself. "As much as it's fun messing with that buffoon, the wider picture is more interesting. The rules of time travel here don't seem bound by those of the outside. What's more, the plan they are putting into motion seems like it'll provide me with quite a show."

The purple haired woman walked to a nearby bush before dropping down to sit. She watched the house in anticipation as the sun started its descent.

"Well, with the Keyblade wielder in the picture, everything is in place. Now then, let's hope you provide ample entertainment. Then I'll think about showing myself to you."

Gazing towards the dining room, she could see as the people inside took their places. It didn't matter to her how the other Neo Seekers would handle this. This task was her's and she was going to let it play out the way she wanted. After all, like every member, there was something she was looking for.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX: Bound Together**

Settling in at the table, Ushio glanced around at all the new people. From what she could tell, they were quite the eccentric bunch. Given all the people she'd already met, she couldn't exactly call them out on it. Looking to her side, she spotted the robot from earlier coming out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served." Carl stated. His chest popped open as miniature versions of himself came out and delivered the plates for everyone.

Getting their plates, the family began to chat around the table as they started their meal. Ushio looked over at Lewis who seemed out of it. She picked at her meal as she tasted the food. Though it was a simple spaghetti and meatballs dish, it tasted grand. She attributed the fact to the cook and the fact that it's been a while since she had a good meal on her journey.

Hearing Carl 'cough', she watched as he and Wilbur ducked under the table. With all the noise, she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Given that she was a guest, it seemed rude to go under the table with them, so she remain topside as she continued her meal.

"So, who's the girl?" Franny, the mother, asked.

"Me?" Ushio questioned.

"She's, uh, helping me out. Part of a school program thing where older students help younger ones with projects and whatnot." Wilbur covered. Even though he didn't know Ushio's whole story, he couldn't just tell his mother that an older girl was with him without a reason. He didn't want his family to get any ideas. Though all of this seemed to be the least of his worries.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ushio." she told his mother.

"Ushio, huh? That's certainly a different name." Franny said. "And Lewis, are you in Wilbur's class?"

"No." Lewis started.

"Yes." Wilbur quickly said over him.

"Yes."

"No."

The pair tried switch answers to no avail.

"Well, yes and no." Wilbur began explaining. "Lewis is a new transfer student."

The conversation started to get out of hand as they tried explaining more of Lewis's 'backstory'. Ushio thought that it was fortunate for her that she got a simple, said and done type deal that required little explanation. She could tell that the situation was escalating as Wilbur threw a meatball at his uncle Gaston as a distraction. However, this caused the situation to escalate in a different way as a food fight began to break out. Franny and Gaston engaged in their little fight until she deflected the food back at him causing him to surrender.

"I don't even know what to say." Ushio said as she slunk down in her seat.

With the first course done, Carl came out with a strange contraption on his head. Launching bread at the dinner occupants, he attempted to use a peanut butter and jelly dispenser, only to have it jam.

"My friend Lewis is an inventor. He can fix it." Wilbur said, dragging the boy over to the robot.

Lewis seemed to lack confidence after before. The family took turns encouraging him to help out.

"Come on, you can do it." Ushio joined in.

Lewis got to work on fixing the device as everyone gathered around and watched. After a short bit, Franny chimed in.

"So, how's it looking?"

"Pretty good, Mrs. Robinson." Lewis started. "I recalibrated the dispensing conduits and aligned the ejection mechanism and-"

"I'm not exactly the best when it comes to this stuff, but that means it should be working soon, right?" Ushio interrupted.

"Yeah." Lewis responded. "Okay, that should do it."

Handing the device back over to Carl, he fired it up as it began to spin around. However it seemed to jam again as it suddenly stopped and began making noises. It exploded as peanut butter and jelly rained over everyone. Ushio grabbed onto her hoodie as she observed the mess.

"No." Lewis cried. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You failed!" the grandfather, Bud, called out in a happy tone.

"And it was awesome!" Gaston added.

"Exceptional!" Uncle Art called out.

"From failing, you learn. From success, not so much." Aunt Billie said.

"She has a good point." Ushio said as she walked over to Lewis. "And besides, I've had stuff far worse than this happen to me just over the past few days or so."

Finally getting acceptance, the mood of the room changed for Lewis. He felt…happy.

—

"Excellent. This is going to go smoothly." the Bowler Hat Guy smiled. "Doris is going to be so surprised by this. I just know it."

Loud footsteps could be heard as a large shadow fell overhead. As it grew closer to the home, the man laughed.

—

"All right, everyone, quiet down. Quiet down." Granny spoke. "I propose a toast to Lewis and his brilliant failure. May it lead to success in the future."

"Gosh, you're all so nice." Lewis started. "If I had a family, I…I'd want them to be just like you."

Ushio looked at him. From her earlier talk with him, she knew this seemed like a touchy subject. Looking around, she could also see the looks in everyone else's eyes from the revelation. The sympathy seemed real.

"Oh, well then, to Lewis!"

"To Lewis!" everyone called out.

After their toast, the group began to chat again. Ushio started to go towards the two she'd met earlier when she saw how they seemed busy with others. With all this talk about family, Ushio thought once more about her own. After everything was said and done, even if it was just a small talk over the Gummi Phone, she wanted to see hers again.

As she went to join the group, a loud thumping could be heard. Glancing out the window, she spotted the source of the vibrations.

"Oh no!"

"What is that!"

Ushio was immediately on alert as she summoned up her Keyblade. Running in front of everyone, she stared down the large, dinosaur-like Catastrochorus.

"Everyone, stand back. Wilbur, Lewis, remember how I told you about the Heartless. Well, this is one."

The creature roared as as crashed through the window into the dinning room. It attempted to go for Lewis as Ushio whacked its face away.

"Whoa, what's that." Lewis stared at her weapon.

"It's a Keyblade. Long story short, I helps me take these things down. Now everyone, stay back."

"I'm sorry, but we can't leave someone to fight by themselves." Franny replied.

As Ushio continued her attack on the giant Heartless, a loud train sound came into earshot.

"Choo-Chew on this!" came Aunt Billie.

Ushio jumped out of the way as a large train collided with the Heartless. The force pushed it back into the yard. Everyone ran outside to join the fight.

Ushio leapt at the Heartless as she wailed at the head of the creature. Gaston launched their giant octopus butler at the foe as Lazlo shot at it with paint as a distraction. The Heartless fought back as it grabbed Lewis's shirt by its teeth and held onto him. The octopus grabbed the boy and set him free at it and Ushio continued to try to bring it down. Having enough of them, it threw both the girl and animal off. Ushio hit the ground rolling as she attempted to soften her landing.

"You messes with the wrong family!" Carl cried out as he was stretched out. Using him to trip the Heartless, Ushio took the opportunity to once again combo hits on it.

Art's flying saucer flew by as it launched melty dough onto it. Encasing it fully, the Heartless stopped its motion. With the threat seeming gone, the family began to approach it.

"Be careful." Ushio said. "I don't think it's down yet."

As of on cue, the Heartless roared as it got back up. The family began to run back as Ushio prepared her stance once more. The Catastrochorus thrashed about as some of the family were thrown to the side. As Lewis ran from its nearby vicinity, it seemed to chase after him. The pair ran as the Keyblade wielder jumped onto its back.

Clinging on for dear life, she reached the head as it cornered Lewis. Looking below briefly, she spotted Wilbur taking Lewis and running. With some distance between them, Ushio thrashed the Heartless. Putting in one final swing, the damage it had accumulated pushed it past it's breaking point as the Heartless disappeared.

As the sun set more, the rest of the family caught up to Wilbur, Lewis, and Ushio.

"All you three all right?" Franny asked.

"We're good, Mom." Wilbur replied.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Ushio shrugged off.

"Oh man! It was so cool, Mom!" Lewis said ecstatically. The last part threw Franny through a loop as she looked at the boy. "Oh, I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Oh Lewis, it's okay." she said hugging him. "I'm really happy you're safe."

"Your head." Lewis pointed out.

"It's just a bruise, Lewis." she replied.

Realizing how scratched up everyone in the family was in addition to the ones on Ushio, Lewis has a realization.

"You all sacrificed so much…for me."

"It's nothing." Ushio stated. "I protect all my friends. It's the right thing to do."

"Of course." the family added. "You're a special kid."

"Well, it's been a long, hard day." Wilbur interjected. "Why don't you all hit the hay. Lewis and me need to get going."

"Do you have to go now?" Franny asked.

"Yeah, can't you two say a bit longer?" Ushio joined her side.

"Maybe Lewis could spend the night." Franny continued.

"Mom, maybe some other time." Wilbur said.

"Well, any time you want to come over, you just come over. The truth is, we love having you. You have to stay. I mean, who would be a better family for you than us? What do you say, Lewis? Do you want to be a Robinson?"

"You want to adopt me?" Lewis said in shock.

Before he had a chance to answer, Wilbur knocked off his hat, revealing his puffed up blond hair. The entire Robinson family gasped in shock upon seeing the sight.

"Okay, it's true. I'm from the past." Lewis admitted. "Now you know the big secret."

"Wilbur, what have you done?" Franny asked. "How could you bring him here?"

"Wait, he's just from the past, right? What's everyone so concerned about?" Ushio tried questioning the group to no response.

"Please, don't be mad at Wilbur." Lewis stated.

"Lewis, I am so sorry, but you have to go." Franny said. "I know what I said, but…Lewis, look at me. You're a great kid and we would never do anything to hurt you, but…I'm sorry. You have to go back to your own time."

"Yeah, about that, one of the time machines is broken, and the other was stolen by a guy with a bowler hat." explained Wilbur.

"Wait, if I have to leave, can I at least go back and find my mom. Wilbur promised." Lewis said.

"You promised what?" Franny grew angry.

"I was never gonna do it. I swear." Wilbur stated. He quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he said.

"You lied to me?" Lewis said as he stormed off

"Wait, Lewis!" Ushio said as she ran after him.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI: Sins of the Past**

The sun had finished setting as Ushio ran after Lewis. The boy had gone through a lot and she thought she could try to talk to him. He was a ways ahead of her as he turned a corner. Continuing her run, she was stopped as a woman stood in front of her.

"Just let him go." the purple haired woman said. "Do you honestly think anything you say can get to him? What would you know about his situation?"

"Just get out of my way." Ushio responded. "I'm tired of you guys popping up when others have problems."

"Now that's no way to talk to others." she playfully chastised her. "Just let him work through his emotions on his own." The woman just sat down in front of Ushio. "Come on, just take a load off. Name's Kyra, by the way."

Ushio ignored the woman as she started walking around her. As she started to pass, she was stopped as a lance fell right in front of her.

"Sorry. Like I said, it's best to let him be."

Staring at the woman now, Ushio did as she was suggested and took a seat on the grass.

"So, what exactly are you after?" Ushio asked.

"Ah, good question. See, I'm ultimately just here because the others assigned me this job. I'm suppose to make sure there's a clash between light and darkness and whatnot. However, I'm just relaxing and having fun. By now, your friend should be meeting with mine. Well, he's not a friend, more of a…what's the term."

Hearing these words, Ushio stood right back up. Pointing her Keyblade at Kyra, the other woman threw up her hands.

"Whoa, I know I had that lance tossed at you, but I'm not here to fight. I just had to stall long enough. If you'd just walked up there, there's no telling if the conflict would occur. You should be able to go ahead now."

As Ushio began to run towards Lewis, Kyra called out one last remark.

"Y'know Ushio, you're an entertaining girl. No wonder Iwa seems to be taking an interest in you."

The woman in black soon disappeared behind her as she reached her destination. Climbing the hill, she heard Wilbur coming up from behind. As the pair reached the top of the hill, they spotted Lewis next to the Bowler Hat Guy in his stolen time machine. Lewis took one look at Wilbur as he joined hands with the man and climbed into the machine. The two ran towards them as they took off.

"We're too late." Ushio sighed.

Looking down, Wilbur spoke to the girl.

"How about you? Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"Given what you did, normally I would be. But someone I met recently did the exact same thing you did. He was trying and got on my nerves, but another friend taught me to look at the good inside them. I can see you're the same. If you want to make it up to him, you'll have to do so yourself. However, I can assist you in getting to that point. So, what do you say?"

Wilbur thought for a moment. Here he'd done something bad and this girl he's just met had already forgiven him and was willing to help him.

"Yeah." he said, offering his hand.

—

"I can't imagine why you're so interested in this piece of junk." Lewis said as he worked on a machine.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." the Bowler Hat Guy replied. "Now, show me how to work this thing."

"It doesn't work. Never did." said a dejected Lewis.

"Well, supposing it did, and if one were presenting the invention to, say, a board of directors for a very large invention company, where might one find the on switch?" Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"All right." Lewis explained. "First, you turn this knob twice, then push this red button, and that's it. It's pretty easy."

"What a stupid way to turn it on!" he said, shoving Lewis out of the way.

"Okay, take me to see my mom now." Lewis demanded.

"Yes, of course." the Bowler Hat Guy said. "Doris?" Upon saying this, his hat flew over to Lewis and tied him up.

"We had a deal!"

"Crossies! Doesn't count."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lewis asked. "I never did anything to you."

"You still haven't figured it out?" the Bowler Hat Guy approached him. "Let's see if this rings a bell. Father of the Future, inventor extraordinaire, 'keep moving forward'?"

"That's not me. That's Wilbur's dad."

Smiling at him, Lewis picked up on what the Bowler Hat Guy was getting at. His face displayed shock as he realized what it meant.

"Are you saying that I'm Wilbur's dad?"

"Give the boy a prize." he responded. "You grew up to be the founder of this wretched time, so I plan to destroy your destiny."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Aha! Allow me to shed some light on the subject."

Pulling a light switch, the room illuminated to reveal a dilapidated bedroom.

"My old room!" Lewis realized.

"I think you mean our old room." the man spoke. Yes, it is I, Mike Yagoobian!"

"How did you end up like this?" Lewis asked his old roommate at the orphanage.

"Well, it's a long and pitiful story about a young boy with a dream, a dream of winning a Little League championship, a dream that was ruined in the last inning. We lost by one run because of me. For some reason, no one wanted to adopt me. They all hated me. Eventually, they closed down the orphanage and everybody left, except me. It was then that I realized it wasn't my fault. It was yours. If you hadn't kept me up all night working on your stupid project, then I wouldn't have missed the catch, so I decided a brilliant plan to get my revenge. That's when I met the first one to aid in my scheme. Doris told me how you invented her, before you shut her down before you saw her true potential. However, she wasn't and was able to escape. We both had a score to settle with you and ultimately, we went went with Doris's plan. But I made an important contribution. I began my plan of going to your house and stealing the time machine. It was there that I met a woman in a black cloak that offered to aid our plans. She allowed me to utilize the Heartless that I used to attack your house. With all these contributions, I was able to fulfill my plan. Now all that's left is to return to Inventco, where I'll pass off your little gizmo as my own."

—

Having tracked down Lewis's location, Ushio and Wilbur observed their way in. The building was surrounded by Armored Knights who guarded the place.

"All right, see any way to get passed them?" Wilbur whispered.

"These guys are pushovers. I can take them out easily." Ushio replied.

Stepping out into the streets, Ushio got the attention of the Knights. As they charged her, she quickly got to work destroying them. The task was simple as she reported back.

"Good job, Ushio. Now, come on Carl, let's go get Lewis."

The trio sided up to the building as the rooftop door opened. The Bowler Hat Guy lead a tied up Lewis out. Wilbur began mimicking a bird call, getting Lewis's attention.

"Doris, would you be a dear and open the hatch for me, please?" the man spoke.

Taking the chance, Lewis hopped onto the wagon with the invention as he tumbled off the roof. The Bowler Hat Guy saw this as he and Doris chased after him. Carl caught the boy and box as they fell off.

"Well, I hate to foil your evil plan and run, but ta-ta!" Carl said as he walked off carrying the trio.

The man stood in disbelief as his plan went awry.

"But, what about my Heartless guards?"

"Sorry, but they weren't much." Ushio replied back. "Maybe next time, try controlling some stronger ones."

With that remark, the four of them made their escape.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII: Keep Moving Forward**

"I bet you're glad to see me." Wilbur called out as the three continued moving on Carl.

"That's for not locking the garage door." Lewis punched the boy.

"You know about that?" Wilbur asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know everything." Lewis responded.

"You gotta admit, this will be a great story to tell me someday." Wilbur said.

"Wait, he's your father?" Ushio added.

"Yeah." Wilbur answered.

"Okay, okay." Ushio said. "I mean, with the whole past thing and people reactions, I thought something like that might be possible, but it's still interesting that it's true."

Everyone continued forward as the Robinson home came into view. Their destination was there at last.

"Look at that, boys and girl. We're almost home free-" Carl got cut off.

A hook flung through his chest as he went offline and fell. The three he was carrying hit the ground as the invention was caught in midair by DOR-15. The hat flew off as the trio were forced to deal with the situation.

"Oh no!" Wilbur cried as he looked at Carl laying on the ground.

"Take a good look around, you three." the Bowler Hat Guy said, pulling up in his time machine. "Your future is about to change."

The time machine flew off and teleported in time, leaving them alone.

"Lewis, you have to fix the time machine." Wilbur stated.

"No. No, I can't!" Lewis responded.

"No, you can do it, Lewis." Ushio tried to assure him.

"I can't." Lewis continued. "Wilbur, what about your dad? You could call him."

"You are my dad." Wilbur pointed out.

"But that's in the future." Lewis reasoned.

"There won't be a future unless you fix the time machine. Look, I messed up. I left the garage unlocked and I've tried like crazy to fix things, but now it's you to you, Lewis. You can do it, Dad." As Wilbur stated those words, he began to fade away. "Lewis? Ushio?"

"Wilbur!?" the two called out as he disappeared.

A strange green glow began swirling in the sky as Lewis and Ushio ran towards the house. Lightning struck as they entered the house in search of others. However, they couldn't find any as their surroundings began to change.

Finding themselves in a dark room with their time machine, a projector started up. The screen showed the changed past as the Bowler Hat Guy was able to pass Lewis's invention as his own. From there, he had the company start mass producing DOR-15s. The scene changed to show the copies begin to take over the cities before turning on him. The screen went black as the original DOR-15 crawled out of the shadows.

"No. No, this can't be happening! No!" Lewis said, backing up.

Ushio stood in front of the boy, getting her Keyblade ready for combat.

"Oh, it's already happened." the voice of Franny called out.

Stepping out of the shadows, the entire Robinson family was being control by DOR-15s. The pair back up, Ushio finding herself unable to fight them. Reaching the time machine, Lewis climbed in as Ushio followed his lead. The cockpit closed as the mind controlled family attempted to get at them. Realizing the predicament, Lewis began to work on the machine.

"I hope you get it this time." Ushio said. "I don't think we can hold out for much longer.

Lewis worked as the family continued trying to get at them. All the banging on the machine was causing it to begin to fall off the platform it was on. Lewis hopped back up and started it just in time as it fell.

"Yeah, way to go!" Ushio cried out.

Finding an opening, Lewis flew the pair out. Taking off into the ruined, industrialized cityscape, the DOR-15 shaped building they were in began to chase after them. They continued their path through the smog covered city, seeing all the people being control and forced to work. Yet, the giant walker building seemed to be slowly gaining on them. A giant red light fell over the two as replica DOR-15s began to swarm them. Spotting a tunnel, Lewis flew them through as the narrow passageway caused the attacking hats to collide with the tunnel's top, destroying them. Reaching the end of the tunnel, the giant building stared them down, having gotten ahead of them. Backing up, a swarm of DOR-15s started to box them in.

"Lewis, I've got this." Ushio said, beginning to get up. "I'll hop out and deal with these while you see about going back and fixing all this."

"But don't you realize how dangerous this is." Lewis pointed out.

"Yeah." Ushio nodded. "But all I have to do is hold them off long enough for you to do your thing. If you're able to change time, all this will go back to normal."

"Okay. Stay safe, Ushio." Lewis said after thinking for a second. Opening the cockpit, she hopped out as Lewis started to take off.

"Hey, you stupid hats, over here!" Ushio called out as the swarm began approaching. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

The hats seemed to take her word as the massive horde started their way over to her. By Ushio's measurements, there had to be well over hundred of them as the number seemed to be growing with each passing second. The hats charged her, their claws at the ready, as she whacked them out of the air. With each swing, they seemed to go down. Ushio took solace in the fact that at least individually they were hard to take down. Numbers seemed to be their greatest asset as they continued to pour in.

Ushio felt a sting on her cheek as a metal claw whizzed by. Despite her continued strikes, the hats still were able to start surrounding her. Deciding to attempt something new to aid her, she prepared her magic.

"Thunder!"

Bolts of lightning came down, striking multiple foes around the girl. Doing it once more, she was able to clear a good ring around her.

The DOR-15s continued with no sign of stopping. As Ushio fell what felt like her hundredth one, her exhaustion started to set in. She knew it was a losing battle, but one she had to continue. The hats pressed on as she found herself being occasionally slashed by their claws. Yet, her Keyblade kept working on thinning the horde.

The battle didn't seem to want to let up. It pushed on as she found herself hoping everything was going right for the boy. Yet, despite her hopes, they continued to surround her. Circling around her, her exhaustion was proving too much as she swung her Keyblade more lethargically. With this, they began to circle in closer.

At that moment, a miracle seemed to occur. The many DOR15s surrounding her began to fade away. Seeing this, Ushio got a second wind and ran towards the tunnel's exit. All around her, the world began to change to the state is once was.

"Looks like you did it." she said as she saw the time machine fly by.

—

Michael Yagoobian, the Bowler Hat Guy, walked away from the Robinson home. A look of sadness and regret was displayed on his face.

"Looks like this is where we ways." a voice said behind him. Turning around, he spotted Kyra standing there.

"Indeed." he said in a dejected tone.

He walked away, leaving the woman by herself.

"Though I suppose you were just along for the ride. The true person they others wanted me meet with was that mechanic hat. With her out of the way, there's really no reason for me to be here anymore."

She spawned a Corridor of Darkness as she began her exit.

"Still, we got what we wanted. Light and darkness clashed. Those people confronting her dark future was the plan all along. I hope you'll entertain me once more, Ushio."

—

Ushio arrived back at the Robinson estate to find Lewis talking with the family. Though she was covered in scrapes and scratches, it was nothing she couldn't fix later. For now, she need to see this through.

Reaching them, she noted that everyone's attention was turned towards the door.

"Franny, where are you? The time machines are gone!" a voice called out. The garage door swung open as a similar looking person came out. Upon walking out, he spotted the entire family and Ushio standing there. Seeing at his past self, the two awkwardly chuckled.

Looking to his wife, she and the others parted as to reveal Wilbur and Ushio. Ushio got what was going on and left Wilbur there, trying to sneak away. He was pulled forward as the older Lewis seemed to already know it was him.

After everyone greeted each other, Lewis seemed to be offered to go someplace else with his future counterpart. However, the future Lewis had one last stop before then.

"Hello again, Ushio." he said walking over to the girl.

"Wait, so you-"

"Of course, after everything we went through, how could I forget you." he said. "Even after all these years, I still remember that strange girl who showed up and helped me out."

"Yeah, I suppose you would."

"Though that's not the only reason. We're still friends, right. Even if it's barely been anytime for you, it's been a while for me. Everyone has some special out there, and even if it's just a friend you met for two day, they're still in your heart."

"So, some of what I say to you did rub off." she said. The pair laughed.

"Before you go, I have a question to ask." he said. "The reason you suddenly showed up and left is because you're from a different world, right?"

"Wh-What!?" Ushio was shocked.

"See, lately I've been thinking. As big and grand as our world is, there seems to be others. And if your reaction is anything, looks like I'm right."

"Yeah, it's true." Ushio said, drawing him close. "But just try to keep it on the downlow. My family and their friends say we should keep it a secret to preserve some world order. Though, I suppose your family could know about it."

"Thanks." he smiled. "Also, I've been thinking about making some kind of vehicle to travel between them eventually. Think you could help?"

"Sorry, that's a no from me." she smiled. "You gotta find your own way to that. Keep moving forward and whatnot." As they began walking over to the rest of the family, she looked at him one last time. "Though if you manage to make one, maybe we'll meet again. Just don't let your son get it stolen."

Telling the family that she had to go, they all said their goodbyes. Ushio walked over to the younger Lewis and Wilbur, ready to depart.

"It's been great being with you two. I guess this is goodbye."

"See you." Lewis said. "Though who knows, maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah." she nodded. "And you. Try not to cause your father so much trouble."

"I try." Wilbur replied. Ushio could tell the boy seemed to be thinking of something, but she had faith it wasn't bad.

Ushio walked off as she saw the family wave goodbye. Maybe it was time she got in touch with her again. With those thoughts in mind, she took off as her journey continued.


	26. Interlude 2

**Interlude II: Shifting Tides**

As her ship floated in the Oceans Between, Ushio pulled out her Gummiphone. Holding it in her hand, she stared at it, lost in thought. She knew everything that everyone was currently going through at the moment, yet her experiences in the previous world had reiterated the importance of family to her. Swallowing her reservations, she made the call.

The screen lit up as the call was answered. Contained within the screen was the image of her father.

"Hey, Dad." Ushio smiled.

"It's been a while, Ushio. Are you in trouble? Do you need help?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm fine." Ushio said. "I just…I just wanted to talk with you again. Say, is Mom there too? If she is, do you mind if all three of us chat?"

"Of course not." Sora said. Sora looked away from the screen. Ushio could hear him calling for Kairi.

"Hi, Ushio." Kairi popped into the screen next to Sora.

"Hey. As I told Dad, I just wanted to talk to you for a while." Ushio stated.

The trio began to talk. Simple chatter gave way as they told of their journeys. Ushio relayed her fight against the evil scientist with a secret agent platypus, her adventure in the giant spaceship with her robot companions, her jungle trek with a kind man and a transformed emperor, and lastly of her encounters with the Robinson family that prompted her to make the call.

Sora and Kairi told their daughter what they had been up to. After Riku and Kairi had ventured off, they caught up with Sora where Kairi joined him as Riku went his own way. They had encountered the Neo Seekers just as Ushio had and had actually defeated one of them. However, the four she had encountered had never shown up in their journey. The pair stated their own world travels. Apparently, the latest one had involved meeting a hunter who had been transformed into a bear and his journey of self discovery. At the moment, they had taken a break as they had ventured to the same tower Ushio had visited.

The family continued talking as they shared good time, both present and past. Laughter could be heard as the chatter pressed on. Ushio felt warm inside as this was the moments she'd wanted. Her path would continue and she'd probably experience hardships, but for now, it was time for family.

—

A Corridor opened in the moonlit flower garden as Kyra walked out. She looked around, finding only a sole person sitting around.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked as she sat next to the white haired man.

"They've found things that interested them." Iwa stated.

"It's interesting." Kyra replied. "I didn't think he'd head out. I mean, he always seems so busy bossing the four of us around. He's just one of those stick in the mud in our little group."

"Are you sure you should be saying that?"

"Ah, what do I care. He already know I just speak my mind. Besides, the only reason we're really together is because it's mutual beneficial to our goals."

"And what exactly is yours?" Iwa asked.

"C'mon, you should know a girl likes to keep a secret. Besides, it's nowhere as grand as yours. I mean, to think someone like you wants to ca-"

"Enough." he spoke up. "Don't you have other things to do?"

"Yup." Kyra said as she laid down in the field of flowers. "Though it just feels right to take a breather now and again. I mean, as much as I was just watching, I still had to make sure everything was going right. Ah, that reminds me! I saw that girl you've taken interest in. To think of all the ones out there, she draws your eye. So, do you have a crush on her or something?" she teased.

"It's nothing like that." Iwa replied seriously. "There's a connection there that I can't sever even after all this time. She's a reminder for me that I still struggle with my goal."

"Harsh." Kyra replied. "So, what's your plan for her?"

"I'll let her run free for a while; let the others deal with her. If she's still a thorn in my side, I'll deal with her then."

—

Ushio pressed her Gummi Ship onward. Her call with her parents had been a good break for her. Reenergized, her journey started up again as she spotted a world ahead.

As she drew near, a weird sensation fell over her. Something seemed almost electrical to her. A bright light flashed before her as she covered her eyes.

A moment later, Ushio regained her senses. She looked around. Whatever this world was, it appeared to her that she was in travel terminal. Various inhabitants walked around her as she took in what seemed to be a digital landscape.

•[**Game** **Central**]•


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII: Games and Glitches**

Floating in a dark room, Genex held a glitchy, green cube. Gripping it tighter, a purple aura flowed into it. As he released his grip, the cube was now a dark purple. He let it float out into the dark expanse.

Soon, the cube started to take shape. It grew bigger and more humanoid until it was recognizable as a small man.

"Welcome back." Genex said to the person. "You've been gone for a while, but we were able to restore you somewhat."

"I'm…back?" the man said. He glitched once more as he phased into his actual appearance. Smaller in stature, the man had grey skin and was clad in a white jumpsuit with red accents.

"Your code is still damaged. I will teach you a power to aid you in your search to become whole again. Once you have learned it, you must seek out a girl who will arrive here. You will identify her by the key she carries. That will be the object that can free you from your condition."

"A girl with a key, huh?" the man said. "Alright, show me this power. I'll get my full freedom and revenge soon enough."

—

Ushio walked through the station, taking in all the sights. All around, the inhabitants moved about as they entered the various exit points. However, a commotion seemed to be going on ahead.

Various people and creatures seemed puzzled at a stack of black cubes with red circular and lined patterns over them. Ushio walked over to observe what they were.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked a nearby person.

"That's what we want to know. Lots of these things have been appearing lately and we don't know where they come from." the man replied.

She decided to get a closer look as she worked her way through the crowd. Getting to the cubes, she reached out to touch one as red and black spider legs popped out. Startled, Ushio fell on her behind as the other cubes followed suit. They seemed to turn hostile as they approached the people.

Getting to her feet, Ushio conjured her Keyblade. The various inhabitants ran for cover as she engaged the things. The Blox Bugs leapt at the girl, rotating as they descended. She quickly dodge rolled out of the way before striking them. With their relatively low stamina, they were quick to disperse. Before she knew it, the pile of Blox Bugs were gone.

With her work done, she turned to find the inhabitants looking behind her. Swiveling one-eighty, she saw several more Blox Bugs leaping towards her. Before she could react, a huge fist plowed through them, sending the Heartless flying.

"Alright, does anyone know what's going on here?" said a tall man in red overalls.

"Ah, Ralph!" said a woman among the crowd. "You're just in time. Those strange blocks that have been popping up started attacking us."

"I noticed. They attacked my game too." Ralph replied. "So, who's the kid there?"

"She saved us from those creatures." a man spoke. "She's…uh, who are you?"

"Yeah, I don't recall seeing you before." another pointed out.

"What game are you from?" yet another asked.

""Well, my name's Ushio." she answered. "As for my game, um…"

However, she was saved from answering as cries rang out. Ushio and the one named Ralph ran over to the source as large, bronze and white humanoid with large hammer scared others away.

"Everyone, this is an emergency!" Ralph shouted out. "Head back to your games immediately! We've got dangerous elements loose!"

"Are these…Nobodies?" Ushio said as she observed the two foes in front.

"You know these things?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do." Ushio replied. "What do you say? Wanna take them down?"

"Way ahead of you." Ralph said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna wreck it."

Ushio launched forward as she swung intently at the creature. It absorbed blow after blow as it prepared to swing its hammer. Ushio raises her guard, though the strong swing was enough to push her back some. She prepared her comeback as her Keyblade sliced through the enemy.

Meanwhile, Ralph continued to punch the other Berserker. The Nobody shrunk as it spun on its hammer. It crashed to the ground as scraps appeared on the large man. However, his two fist crushed the enemy with a strong blow from atop.

"Good job." he complimented Ushio.

"Not so bad yourself, Ralph." she replied.

Looking forward, they spotted a large swarm of the Blox Bugs skittering across the terminal. They seemed content with all entering one exit point.

"C'mon, we've gotta go." Ralph said. As he noted the words 'Sugar Rush' above the exit, his urgency grew.

The pair ran as the swarm disappeared into the game. With both of them embarking on the tram towards their destination, they only hoped that they could get there in time before things went haywire.

—

Throughout the candy filled world of Sugar Rush, the mysterious cubes kept appearing. The racing tracks filled with the Heartless as the people of the game were forced to postpone any activity. Whatever the source of the problem, they knew they had to fix it by the morning when the arcade would open.

Gathering themselves at the starting line, the racers surveyed the infestation. Before long however, Berserkers showed up and herded them into a circle.

"What's going on?" one of them asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" a voice cried out. Appearing from the shadows was the grey skinned, white racing suit man. "Hello once again, my fair citizens." The man glitched to reveal a royal looking, older man. "Your beloved King Candy has returned. As my first order, I demand you hand over that Vanellope girl."

Watching the interaction from the nearby candy cane trees, a girl in green heard everything. As the man delivered his demands, she ran.

—

Genex watched as the man began to take over the game. As the Heartless and Nobodies poured in, he began to muse to himself.

"Yet another abnormal world. To think these beings are but digital code. Yet, they too possess Hearts. Truly, a mystery worthy of unraveling. This conflict should reveal the truth to me."


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV: Sweets and Secrets**

Having reached their destination, Ushio and Ralph walked through the candy based environment. The sugar setting seemed calm as no one else seemed to be around.

"So, how do you know this place?" Ushio asked the man as she followed his lead.

"I spent some time here. Went on a life changing journey. Met someone important to me." Ralph replied. "That's part of why I rushed over here. If those things are attacking the arcade, I want to make sure she's safe."

"You two, look out!" a sudden voice called out.

"They're coming this way!" a second joined in.

The pair watched as two doughnut looking policemen ran by. Following close behind, a quartet of floating macaron appearing Heartless and three Blox Bugs chased after them.

"Looks like we'll have to cut the chat short." Ushio said as she turned towards the enemy.

The girl slashed at the Bitter Macarons as Ralph threw his fists into the Blox Bug. While the cops had run from the seven enemies, Ushio and Ralph found little difficulty in dealing with them.

"T-thank you." the eclair shaped one said.

"Hey, you two." Ralph said as he approached the pair. "Mind telling me exactly what the situation is?"

"Of course." the circular shaped one answered. "You and the girl helped us last time we had an issue. In fact, it's kinda related to that."

"Wait, what happened last time?" Ushio asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" the eclair jumped in. "We had a problem with someone game jumping and taking over our game. However, that's all behind us now. Or rather, it should be."

"Yes. Tell them all about it." someone added. "Revealing how despite their frantic attempt, I still found a way to remain."

The four turned to find an older looking king standing next to two Berserkers.

"Turbo!" Ralph called out.

"Glad you remember me after all you did to me."

"But how? You got destroyed outside your game."

"That would be our doing." a new voice joined in as a portal appeared nearby. Stepping out, a familiar grey haired man stared at them.

"Genex." Ushio glared back at him.

"I'm glad you remember." he replied. "To answer your question, it's was all there in the code. As true with anyone, his interactions with everyone left marks on them. It was through your memories that bits of him stayed in the source code. From there, the powers of darkness was able to reconstitute him enough to stand here."

"And don't think I've forgiven and forgotten everything." Turbo said. "I'll have my revenge on both you and the glitch girl. And as luck would have it, it seems that I have the key bearer I need right in front of me."

"You…need me?" Ushio asked.

"Of course." Genex responded. "The unfortunate aspect of his revival limits him to remain trapped in this game, forever a bug in its programming. Yet, the power of your Keyblade would allow him to free himself from such restraints."

"So, why do you play nice and give me your little key?" Turbo gestured.

"I'm not handing it over." Ushio replied. "What do you say, Ralph? Should we take them down?"

"I've been waiting for you to say it." he answered.

"Such a shame." Genex shook his head. "Though I suppose you'll get some enjoyment from this response."

"True. Let's see how they like my little games." Turbo smiled.

With a snap of Genex's fingers, the ground beneath Ushio and Ralph began to sink. The pair struggled as they sank lower and lower as blackness filled their vision.

Opening her eyes, Ushio found herself in a large arena. Above, a few balconies decorated the walls with Turbo standing on one, still in his King form. She glanced to her side to see Ralph regaining his senses.

"What is this!?" Ushio shouted up to the enemy.

"My dear, don't you know what's in at the moment? Everyone loves a good coliseum beat down of their foes. So, last chance. If you hand over your key, only Ralph has to go down."

"You think I'm going to betray him and just hand this over to you." Ushio made a show of pointing her Keyblade at him.

"Shame." Turbo replied. "Now, bring out the champion!"

A loud rumbling could be heard as Blox Bugs poured in overheard. Hitting the ground, they began to form together into a massive, vaguely humanoid, beast.

"Well, Ralphie boy, let's see if you can 'wreck it'."

The Blox Behemoth lumbered towards the pair as they prepared to fight. If there seemed to be one thing on their side, it appeared the Heartless was slow.

Ushio charged the foe, striking its broad torso. Her quick strikes were accompanied by the pounding of Ralph's fists. The two struck it time after time as it kept going, winding up an attack of its own. With its giant hands, it smashed down on the ground as a shockwave shot out. Jumping to avoid the shockwave, Ushio was surprised to see the enemy's fist headed right towards her. Unable to block or dodge, she was sent flying from the hit.

Coughing as she got to her feet, she saw the Heartless punching Ralph towards her direction. With a thud, he hit the ground.

"Ralph!"

"I'm…fine." he said, despite the damage.

"Oh boy, look at you struggling. How delightful." Turbo called out from above.

The pair panted as they looked at the approaching Heartless. Despite their earlier barrage of attacks, it seemed unaffected. As it lumbered over to them, a rope made of red licorice fell down.

"Huh?"

"What's this?"

Looking up at the rope, a person in a green hoodie descended.

"You two, climb up." she called out.

"Kid, you're okay!" Ralph cried out to her.

"What!?" Turbo exclaimed at the sight. "You, get her."

Following his order, the Blox Behemoth swiped forward and cut the rope. The girl fell before being caught by Ralph.

"To think everyone I wanted just showed up for me. Revenge certainly is sweet."

The three were cornered by the massive Heartless. With no way out, Ushio prepared to fight again.

"Any plans to get out?" Ralph asked.

"I guess we'll just have to keep fighting." Ushio replied.

"Actually, I might have another." the other girl said. Hopping onto Ralph's back, she looked to Ushio. "Alright, you need to grab hold. Once you do, Ralph, I need you to run directly at the wall."

"Wait, you want us to run into a wall!?" Ushio went wide eyed as she grabbed onto Ralph.

"Wait, you mean…"

"I'll try." she answered.

With the Heartless swinging its fist back, Ralph started his short run. Ushio watched as the wall got closer and closer until a weird sensation flooded her. A static electricity shot through her system as she felt her body jump forward. Before she knew it, the trio were outside the walls of the coliseum.

"We did it!" Ralph shouted out.

"What did I tell you." the girl snuggly responded. "I knew we'd made it."

"Umm, I believe you said 'I'll try'." Ushio corrected.

—

Staring in disbelief, Turbo grew angry.

"So close!" he said. "That's it! No more mister nice guy!"


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV: Candy Crushed**

The trio continued walking as Ushio looked down at the girl.

"Well, it looks like we're out of danger for the moment. We couldn't really do it back there, but later is better than never. I'm Ushio." she smiled.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, at your service." she answered.

"Nice to meet you." Ushio said. "And thanks for the help back there. We'd be in trouble without you."

"Don't I know it." she snickered. "This guy is always getting into trouble. Without me, he'd be completely lost."

"Hey!" Ralph replied.

Ushio chuckled a bit at the sudden response.

"What's so funny?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing. Just for some reason what she said sounds like it could totally be true." Ushio responded.

"Alright, alright." Ralph settled them down. "We need to lay low and regroup. So Kid, got any place for that?"

"I do." Vanellope said. "I think you know just the place."

—

Reaching a giant soda bottle mountain, the trio walked through a intangible wall into a giant cavern. A large, bubbling cola pool sat in the center as remnants of an unfinished race track ran above.

"While you were off at that arena, I found out those creatures don't know about this area either. We should be safe here." Vanellope explained.

"Okay, let's rest a bit then we'll head back to fix everything." Ushio said.

Sitting on a rock formation, Ushio watched as Ralph and Vanellope chatted and caught up. Given the whirlwind that was her arrival in this world, it made sense that you'd want to discuss it. From their interactions, she knew the pair knew each other and there seemed a deep connection between them.

With her body still slightly sore, she took the opportunity to rest her body. Ushio sat back as she relaxed.

—

"Your Heartless and Nobodies are doing bupkis, bud!" Turbo exploded on Genex. "I sent out a search party and they've yet to turn up anything!"

"Patience." Genex calmed him. "You control this land again. Given the history those two have with you, they'll be back to confront you with the Keyblade bearer. Simply await their inevitable return."

"Fine." Turbo said, stomping off.

Genex watched as he was left alone in the room. With no one else present, he mused to himself once again.

"I'm impressed that these beings have such emotions. Now, continue to show me the mysteries of the Heart."

—

Ushio swung her keyblade as yet another Bitter Macaron bit the dust. She rushed the next as the assault continued.

The trio had gotten the rest they'd wanted and developed a plan. Said plan was actually quite simple as it basically amounted to a straight assault on the castle. Vanellope had told of the others being captured, being imprisoned in the dungeon. With that in mind, the castle was definitely the target.

Reaching the roadway up to the castle, Blox Bugs dotted the path. The cubic Heartless skittered towards the trio as Ushio and Ralph thinned the crowd. Leaping at the brunette, the enemy attempted to bring her down. Yet, her strength and resolved proved more than theirs as the group pressed on.

"This is too easy." Ushio said as she ran.

Moving down the path, four Berserkers began to approach the group.

"You just had to say something, didn't ya?" Vanellope shouted at the other girl.

"Just stay behind us, Kid." Ralph called to her.

Taking the lead, one Berserker jumped into the air before crashing down in front of the trio. Ushio brought her key up to protect herself from the shockwave. The other three continued their approach as she began to strike the one in front of her.

From the corner of her eye, a second Berserker started shrinking as it held tight to its hammer. Ushio jumped back as it swung around trying to hit its targets.

With Ushio backing away momentarily, Ralph pushed on as his fist collided with the first Berserker. Within a couple of hits, it dissipated. The hammer of the second whizzed by his face as he stepped back.

Now that the attack was done, Ushio leap forward as her Keyblade jabbed at the Nobody. She comboed a few hits as she tried to quickly move onto the other two. With a one-two punch, Ushio and Ralph finished it and began their attack on the last two. Now into the swing of things, the two Berserkers proved no match as the pair dispatched them.

"Alright, looks like the roads clear." Ushio looked forward.

"Just don't jinx it this time." Vanellope said as she ran after her.

The three approached the castle entrance. Throwing the doors open, Ralph and Vanellope ran forward.

"If I remember correctly, the dungeon should be this way." Ralph said, point the way.

"No, it's the other way." Vanellope corrected.

Ushio began to walk forward as the floor beneath her began to sink.

"Guys!" she called out.

"Ushio!" they responded as they started to go to her.

"No, go on." Ushio said. "I'll deal with wherever this leads and meet up with you."

With those words, Ushio sank into the darkness. The pitch black gave way to a bright light. Looking around, she found herself once more in the coliseum.

"Welcome back, my strange friend." Turbo said from on his balcony. "Back so soon?"

"All this ends this time!" Ushio shouted up at him.

"Is that what you think?" Turbo replied. "Now, shall we try this again?"

Once more, the Blox Behemoth entered the arena as it stared the girl down.

"This is some serious deja vu." Ushio spoke.

—

Ralph and Vanellope ran through the castle corridors as they headed for the dungeon. All the other racers of Sugar Rush were imprisoned and they needed to help them.

"What is it you are looking for?" a voice asked. The owner of the voice rounded the corner, revealing the older gentleman.

"You!" Ralph remembered him.

"Calm down, I'm here to offer aid. The dungeon is this direction." Genex pointed the way.

"Why should we trust you?" Ralph asked.

"It's your choice. Ultimately, I want you to defeat Turbo and stop his plans."

Having spoken his mind, he opened a portal and disappeared.

"Well, Ralph?" Vanellope asked.

"Okay, let's go."


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI: Turbo Charged**

Ushio found herself dodging as the Blox Behemoth's fist came crashing down. She quickly spun around and unleashed a series of blows to the Heartless.

"C'mon, get her!" Turbo yelled from above.

A clawed hand swiped at the girl as she leapt onto its arm. Ushio ran up the length as she encountered its head. Testing it out, she attacked the head. It seemed to do the trick as for once the damage took.

The moment proved short lived as the Blox Behemoth shook her off. As she prepared herself for her landing, she at least knew its weak spot.

The Keyblade wielder ran around the foe as it swept away at her. With the knowledge of last time, she knew it'd corner her if given the chance. As such, circling proved to be her best bet. A raised hand crashed down beside her as she once more jumped on it and started her ascent.

"Urgh, what's happening!?" Turbo shouted as he watched Ushio swing away. "How are you winning!?

"That's easy!" Ushio shouted up to him as she continued her attack. "You're not flexible enough. Each time it's the same thing."

Ushio held on as the Heartless tried shaking her off again. Using the momentum from the attempt, she jumped up in the air. With all the force on her, she brought her Keyblade down hard. The Blox Behemoth stumbled as it fell onto its back. Dark mist came off the creature as it dissolved into nothingness.

"It's over!" she pointed up at the villain.

"And how do you think you'll get me?" he gloated.

"I know a familiar way." a voice said. Turbo turned around to find Ralph standing behind him.

"You!" he exclaimed. Before he knew it, Ralph grabbed him and tossed him over the side.

"So this is what it feels like to be on this side of it. Not bad honestly."

The kingly looking man fell in front of Ushio. As she approached him, Ralph jumped down from above.

"What are you doing here?" Ushio asked.

"Well, the Kid and I found the others. She's getting them out, so I came to help. Looks like you didn't need any, though." Ralph said.

"It's not over." Turbo said as he got up from the ground. The pair turned to him as he rose. "I won't let you steal my glory from me twice."

The facade fell as Turbo once more assumed his true form. All around, a swirl of darkness surrounded him.

"This is the end, my friends."

"Indeed. Shed your appearance and take the form of your revenge." sounded a familiar voice from above. Once more, Genex was watching them.

"Oh, I will." Turbo said.

His form glitched more as the darkness encased him. As if it were a cocoon, two arms burst out and ripped it away. Once more his face appeared as King Candy, yet his body was more insectoid. He appeared to be about thirty feet as he skittered towards the two.

"How do you like it, Ralph. All this power is still mine and this time you don't have beacons to save yourself." Turbo grinned. "Now kid, last chance. Hand over the key and I'll spare you."

"Here." Ushio said as she held out her keyblade.

"What are you-"

"Ralph, I know what I'm doing." Ushio responded.

"At last." Turbo said.

He reached forward as he took the water and floral designed Keyblade in his hands. Backing away, to his shock, the key disappeared before reappearing in Ushio's hand.

"What did you do!" he said angrily.

"Nothing." Ushio answered. "This is what happens. Only those chosen by the Keyblade can wield it. Now do you see what's happening here? Genex is using you and your need for revenge for his own gain."

"Ah, I see." Ralph said to the girl. "Turn him against another enemy." As he said this, Ralph realized Ushio's reasoning was why Genex has guided him and Vanellope to the dungeon.

"You lied to me!" Turbo shouted up to the older man. "Just you wait! Once I deal with these two, I'll come for you before that glitch!" He once more turned his attention to the two in front of him.

"This wasn't entirely how I thought it would go." Ushio admitted to the large man.

"Now you'll face the full might of the most powerful entity in the entire arcade."

Turbo's wings deployed as he took to the air. He glided over towards the pair before tucking himself into a ball. Building speed, he rolled towards Ushio and Ralph.

Before her eyes, Ushio saw as Ralph jumped in front of her. Using his strength, he held back Turbo as the foe continued trying to push forward. Unfortunately, Ralph's strength began to give out. Both Ushio and Ralph jumped to the side as Turbo rolled forward.

"Give it up, Ralph. You know I'm stronger than you." Turbo teased.

"Well, how about this then?" Ushio swing her Keyblade at him. Landing at hit on his torso, he stumbled backwards. Before Ushio could follow up, she found his tails impacting her stomach.

The brunette fell to the ground in pain as the transformed enemy grew closer. Once more, his tails smacked her around. Ushio tried to get up as Turbo hovered above her.

"Hey, don't forget she's not alone!" Ralph called out. Following from the air, his two fist pounded downward on the insectoid body of Turbo.

With the impact stunning him, Ushio regained her footing. She sprang into a flurry of blows as she pushed the evil man back.

"This isn't over!" shouted Turbo. "I'll show you!"

"Sorry, Turbo, but it is." Ushio remarked. "Let's show him instead."

"Let me remind you why they call me 'Wreck-It' Ralph." Ralph proclaimed.

Throwing punch after punch, Turbo found himself stunned from Ralph's assault. As he was freed from the flurry of fists, he noticed a magical blast heading for him. Before he knew it, his body was frozen.

"This is the end." Ushio said as she charged him. With one strong strike, she slashed away.

"Ack!"

Having taken the toil of the fight, Turbo stumbled about. His form glitched more and more as lines of code circled him.

"This…this can't be it! I can't lose again!"

A swirl of coding and darkness covered him. After a moment, it dispersed, leaving nothing behind. The threat of Turbo was gone once again.


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII: Matters of the Heart**

Having defeated Turbo and stopped his evil plan, Ushio and Ralph made their way towards Vanellope and the others. Climbing upward, they reached the balcony and proceeded down the halls. Reaching the entrance, the pair left the castle and descended the path away from it.

At last, they reached where the others had gathered. Approaching them, Vanellope made her way to the two.

"So, we ready to go defeat the bad guy. Give him a good roughing up." said Vanellope.

"Sorry. Truth is, everything's over." Ushio rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah man, I missed everything." Vanellope pouted.

"So what happens now?" Ralph asked.

"Everything should return to normal." Ushio explained. "All those Blox things should be gone. Looks like he used them all up for that creature. And with everything that happened, I don't think he'll be a problem anymore."

"That's good news." Ralph sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess this also means it's time for me to head off. It was great meeting you two." Ushio said.

"Do you have to?" Vanellope spoke. "We could make a mean team."

"Heh, maybe." Ushio laughed. "But there's other things out there I need to do. Besides, this big man over here might get lonely if I stay and hang out with you all the time."

"Would not." Ralph responded.

"Sure. Says the guy who reacted to the danger by immediately searching for his friend." Ushio said as she looked at Vanellope. "You've got a good friend here."

"I'd wager I do too." Ralph interjected.

—

Having finished her goodbyes, Ushio took off down the road. Traveling through the candy forest, she neared the tram out of the game to bring her back to the station.

"I thank you for everything you've done." the familiar voice of Genex spoke. "You've really helped me out."

"So you're still here." Ushio faced the man.

"It is only proper I give my thanks. Our two encounters have proved substantial data to further my goal."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain it. As you know, every member of the Neo Seekers is, as the name suggests, searching for something. I seek to better understand the matters of the Heart. It's such a mysterious thing. Beings like you and I possess it and it drives us. However, other things lack hearts. Things like those Nobodies you've encountered lack them. Yet, as I traveled the worlds, I am constantly surprised by beings that have them. Those robots from where we first meet possessed them. The computer programs inhabitants of this world possess them. What is it that causes the Heart to develop in oneself. Scholars have sought these answers and more, yet even the great Ansem the Wise could not fully comprehend the Heart. This is why I act as I do. Through these trials and hardships the Heart shines and shows itself. The light and dark emotions and thoughts swirl through the flames of conflict. And through it all I've acted as the observer. Tragically, however, despite my best efforts and your role, the Heart still holds its mysteries."

"Then I guess it'll remain that way for you. I'm done fitting into your schemes. From now on, I won't let you manipulate everyone you come across." Ushio spat back.

"Oh, but that is where your incorrect. It is far too late for you to withdraw from my research." Genex added.

"Guess I'll make you accept my resignation." Ushio summoned her Keyblade before pointing it at the grey hair gentleman.

"Shame." he shook his head. "Forcing your morals on others is such a barbaric act. Though I am not one to take this lying down."

Genex faced Ushio as his face grew more serious. In the air around him, bo shuriken, large needle like spikes, appeared and floated about.

Ushio charged the man as the bo shuriken whizzed towards her. Initially she was able to duck out the way as she pressed forward, but soon the number increased. Sharp pricks wracked her body as she pushed onward. Finally reaching her target, she attacked.

Genex took the blows as he grunted in pain. The girl focused on her offense as a swarm of the needle like spikes flew towards her. They collided with her side as they pushed her away from their user. Ushio fell to the ground as the older, mustachioed man looked down on her.

"Your blows pack a punch." he said. "However, your skills are still lacking."

Genex motioned his fingers downward as the bo shuriken surrounded the pink clad girl from above. They rushed forward before stopping just short of her.

"I still need you for my research. Consider this your lucky day."

The spikes around the girl disappeared as Genex turned away from her. A Corridor of Darkness sprung up and took in the man. It soon vanished, leaving the defeated girl alone.

"Darn it!" Ushio punched the ground.

—

Arriving back in the moonlit field, Genex looked to the pair that sat among the flowers.

"Welcome back." Kyra stated.

"It is nice to be back." Genex said. "So, the two of you currently do not have plans?"

"I don't, but the boss is about to head out." Kyra responded.

"That's rare." Genex stated.

"Even I have goals of my own I need to strive towards." spoke the hooded man. "So, how was your venture?"

"Excellent. That world proved more answers I've been searching for." Genex answered. "However, the child is growing hostile to our interactions. She no longer confronts us with words alone."

"That's good." the hooded man said. "While the other bearers of the Key have been quite in line with our goals, she has needed more pushing. If she is more confrontational, it'll be easier to have her light clash with our dark."

"Man, I wanna see that spitfire now." Kyra chimed in.

"Patience." the hooded man spoke. "We are all to act now. Iwa is already out there and Kizuna is almost done with her job, so she will join soon. Genex, take a breather. As I said, I've got my own matters to attend to."

—

Ushio sat in her Gummi Ship as she thought of her confrontation with Genex. She tried her best to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, she blew outward.

"Just take it easy." she advised herself. "It's over for n…urgh!"

A sharp pang ran through her head. Her head felt fuzzy as something pushed its way to the forefront.

A memory of some kind. Once more, she found herself as a kid on the Destiny Islands.

"C'mon, do you think it'd be cool?" she asked.

"…"

"What's wrong with that? Why don't you want…"

"…"

"Wait!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're a fool." they mumbled.

The memory stopped. Despite it resurfacing, much remained yet lost to her.

"What was that?" Ushio muttered. "Did that have to do with that other thing?"


	32. Interlude 3

**Interlude III: Tracing**

A harsh, dry wind blew in the rocky wasteland. One solitary person traversed the terrain through the dust. Iwa continued on his path as the open, brown plains started to be dotted by objects sticking out of the ground.

"Quite the sight, isn't it." said a hooded man sitting on the ground. "Remnants of a long gone era that persists even to this day."

"This is all you called me out here for?" Iwa asked. "To talk about events from the past?"

"Not entirely." the other man said. "Though you would do well remember the importance of the past, even given your…apprehensions."

"Then teach me."

—

"So, our fears are coming true." Yen Sid spoke. "The extent that the Neo Seekers have asserted their influence has far exceeded what was predicted."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid. To make it worse, several of the ones I've encountered have proven to have tremendous strength." Mickey said.

"Given the threat I fear we face, I would assist you more if I could. However, most of my power has left me. It is truly a changing of the guards."

"Worry not. With everyone tackling the problem, we're well prepared."

"That is part of what worries me. The Neo Seekers have spread us thin. With their true goal and leader still a mystery to us, I worry that when they make their final move, it will put us in check."

—

"Long ago, a man once sought knowledge. He was a wise man who knew much. Though he possess great power and wisdom, he always wanted to know more. As he went out to seek this knowledge, he vanished. Time passed and this was lost to time. Yet, it is said that he is still out there, seeking the object of his quest."

"That's an interesting story. Is there more?"

"Of course. As with everything, the story is much more elaborate and truth be told, this one has yet to end."

"Can you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but now's not the time. Someday the day will come when you will learn the rest. Until then…"

Ushio awoke from her nap. The remnants of her dream stayed with her. Somehow that dream felt familiar. Was it her father that had told her that? No, that felt wrong. Who was it then?

The brunette girl wondered what was up. Lately, these dreams that seemed like forgotten memories kept happening. Maybe she'd be able to find the answer as she continued onward.

Facing forward, she looked ahead. Coming out of the distance, a new world came into view. Steering the Gummi Ship closer, she prepared for the next leg of her journey.


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII: A Super Start**

The sand shifted as Ushio walked up the beach. She'd finally arrived at another world after her journey. By chance, she'd landed on a huge island.

A loud sound came from above as she glanced to see an aircraft fly above. It continued towards the jungle in front of her as it lowered and became lost in the trees and its surroundings. By her estimations, it was about a quarter of the island away.

Having just arrived, this object was her first indication of others. She ran up the beach and reached the jungle. Wherever the aircraft landed, she'd find it.

**•[World** **of ****Supers]•**

Working her way through the trees, Ushio searched for any signs of other inhabitants. All around her, nature seemed to take priority. Journeying through the jungle for a few minutes, she came across a small clearing.

"Where did that thing get off to?" Ushio questioned out loud.

Walking through the clearing, she heard noises. Eight purple, winged creatures surrounded her. The Gargoyles floated in air as they seemed fixed on the girl.

"At least it seems I found the welcome wagon." Ushio muttered.

Taking the initiative, she immediately attacked one of the Heartless. Taking it down, she found a claw jabbing straight at her. Dodging, she returned the favor and disposed of it. After hopping to another and defeating it, the fourth Gargoyle thrusted towards the girl. Ushio quickly raised her guard and blocked the attack. While it pushed her back, she was unharmed as she swung at the foe. The fifth and six Heartless seemed to have a similar goal in mind as they charged a ball of energy. She rushed the two, defeating one as the other launched its energy. Ushio ducked out of the way, only to find the ball still heading towards her. With dodging out of the way, she blocked the attack. Now that less than half their original number were left, she proceeded to deal with the remaining three. Taking several blows from her Keyblade, the last of the Gargoyles soon dissipated.

Continuing onward for a while, Ushio found herself out of the jungle. A running stream split the jungle in two as she followed it. The sounds of rushing water was all she could hear. The trek took a while as she heard a splash further ahead. Running, she thought she could make out figures in the distance. One seemed to dive off a cliff ahead as the other flew down onto a rock nearby.

Drawing closer, Ushio fell into the shadows of the trees. She didn't know who the two were or what their allegiances was. The person standing above the waterfall wore a black and white costume with a cape. The man seemed to be muttering something.

A loud explosion rocked the air as a huge splash come from below the waterfall. Ushio grew closer to the man so as to be able to hear him, yet not give her position.

Once again, the person seemed to drop something below. After a minute, a small, white machine came back to him.

"Life reading negative. Mr. Incredible terminated." it mechanically said.

The man began to walk away as a Corridor of Darkness opened before him. A person in an all too familiar coat stepped out.

"You seem content." the person, clearly a man, spoke.

"But of course I am." the man in black and white said. "It's not everyday you get to dispose of your idol turned enemy."

"So it would seem your plan is going along smoothly." the hooded man spoke. "It is nice to have someone competent to work with. My group has had quite a troubling time finding men of your stature. That is why I chose to personally oversee your little venture, Syndrome."

"I must thank you for that." Syndrome said. "Even with everything I've developed, controlling those Heartless has allowed me a great number of added benefits."

"You do remember what I have warned you about, though."

"About people who have those Keyblades most likely arriving at some point? That'll be no problem. If even Mr. Incredible can't defeat what I've created, those guys won't stand a chance."

"Good. Keep it that way." the other man concluded. "Now, I'm going to take in the sights. I'll see you later."

With an acknowledgement of closure, Syndrome flew off. The hooded man stayed standing, looking over the waterfall. Ushio continued to hide, having overheard the entire conversation.

"You can come out now." the hooded man said as he glanced towards Ushio's location.

Knowing her jig was up, Ushio departed the foliage and stood on a rock by the stream.

"So, you knew I was there the whole time?" Ushio asked.

"But of course." the man said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The others have talked about all your exploits."

The man removed his hood to reveal his appearance. He had mid length, dark red hair with prominent central bangs overlapping each other. Beneath yellow eye on his right side were two black downward triangle markings.

"My name is Aster. I've been leading the group of Neo Seekers you've met."

"So, you're their leader."

"I suppose you could say so. But that is all I'm at liberty to say. Fortunately, I currently have no quarrel with you. Go about whatever business you like. Just know that I'll be watching everything here."

Having said his parting words, the man disappeared into the dark vortex he conjured. With their talk over, Ushio went back into the jungle as she continued her search. Whether she came across helpful people off that super villain, she was prepared.

—

Across the island, a lone person sat on the beach. Here in this world was the one he was searching for. At long last, the time had come. Dusting off the black cloak he wore, he started in on his search for them. The hooded man had followed their trail this far. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before they met up.


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX: Island Adventure**

While making her way across the island, the sun had set. After a day full of searching, Ushio believed something ahead would be worth it. Walking through the trees, she spotted some sort of building. Sneaking closer, there appeared to be guards protecting the place.

"I'm guessing they aren't the friendliest people." Ushio whispered to herself after seeing them armed.

As she got closer, the girl thought she saw something move in the shadows. To her surprise, a guard on the second floor fell.

"Hey, hey. We got a man down!" a guard called out.

"Come on, let's go." another said.

Taking the opportunity, she crouched closer to the building. There seemed to be a large door of sorts in front of her. Getting closer to it, she saw someone else Dart out of the jungle. He ran to the door and tried finding a way in. Not wanting to be spotted, she ran to the side of the door while keeping hidden.

In an instant, the door opened upwards, taking the man with it. A vehicle of some kind came out on tracks, leaving some room for Ushio to get past. Using the small window, she rushed the open door and snuck inside.

As the door closed, she saw the man drop down in front of her. Checking to make sure the door was closed, he spotted her.

"Woah, I'm not an enemy!" she quickly defended herself. Looking closer, the red outfit seemed vaguely familiar.

"Then who exactly are you?" the man questioned, prepared to fight if necessary.

"My name's Ushio. I've been on this island trying to look for anyone. All I've seen was some guy in black hunting someone and you."

"And why should I trust you?"

"No offense, but do I look like any of those guards."

"Point taken." he said.

Before they could get acquainted more, ten mechanical creatures appeared before them. They were small, robotic things with whitish yellow highlights.

"So the Heartless are guarding this place. Looks like I've got the right spot." Ushio said.

"I don't know what you just said, but these guys look like trouble to me." the man replied.

The Strafers readied their cannon arms at the pair as they blasted. Ushio and the man dodged the blasts as they charged the foes. Ushio's keyblade made easy work of the Heartless as they appeared to be weak things. The man seemed to take care of them just as easily with his punches. In no time flat, the ten were gone.

"That's taken care of." Ushio said.

"Good work there." the man said to her. "I guess we can work together."

"That's great." she responded.

"You can call me Mr. Incredible." he said, extending his hand.

With pleasantries out of the way, the two ran further into the building. Going through several doors and passageways, they seemed to enter into the main section of the building. Still keeping up the sneak approach, they waited as a cart of guards hovered by. Ushio followed Mr. Incredible's lead as he lead her down the hallway to a room with a stone door.

Glancing inside, the room seemed safe as they rushed into it. Ushio immediately spotted the huge lava fall wall illuminating the room. Other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mr. Incredible seemed to stare at the lava for a second before heading to one of the large stone faces in the room. To her surprise, he lifted the thing up and seemed intent to use it to part the lava. However, before he could, the lava parted by itself. Both parties immediately hid as a woman walked out of the parting.

The lava began to close as Ushio and Mr. Incredible ran to make it. Ushio took up the front as Mr. Incredible followed. The walls pushed closer and closer as the pair barely made it. A sliding door came down, ushering them into a room of pure blackness. Yet, the darkness soon faded as small lights turned on and lead to a console. The two approached it as Mr. Incredible sat down. A large screen lit up the wall in front of them as the word PASSWORD appeared.

"So, uh, do you know any of this?" Ushio asked.

"I…think." he answered.

Typing KRONOS into the keyboard, it seemed to do the trick as a menu came up. It seemed to be the workings of the computer as Mr. Incredible scrolled down to the SUPERS tab. Clicking it, the screen showed a series of superheroes and robots. The wording implied that they'd been pitted against one another as the words TERMINATED appeared on their pictures before pulling up the next one. The screen kept showing names as Mr. Incredible gasped in shock. Ushio felt an uneasy feeling as she continued to gaze at the screen. If what the screen had said was true, Aster was right in proclaiming that they'd found more competent partners. Truly, Ushio wasn't going to have as easy a time as before.

Looking back at the screen, Ushio notes as Mr. Incredible began to look up specific names. He seemed relieved as the first came up negative. Searching his own name, it came up as TERMINATED.

Clicking on the robot, it pulled up a plan for the so called Omnidroid. It seemed to be set to launch at a city and planned to destroy it. A timer appeared onscreen with a little over eight hours until the plan was to begin. The pair knew what they had to do as Ushio and Mr. Incredible started to run out of the room.

However, a beeping began on Mr. Incredible's suit. Alerted to it, Ushio turned around.

"What's that?" she asked.

Before she had a chance to get an answer, the lights came on as cannons deployed from the walls. An alarm blasted as the cannons shot strange balls at the two. They seemed to stick to them as they inflated in size.

"Get this off of me." Ushio said as she tried to shake it. Yet her efforts proved futile.

Taking Mr. Incredible's lead, they started running once more as the cannons continued to pelt them. Both of them tried their hardest as the black orbs overtook them. Before too long, they were covered in the things as unconsciousness fell over them.


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX: Time Till Launch**

"You sir, truly are 'Mr. Incredible.'" Syndrome said as he walked towards an oval containment pod. It opened up to reveal Mr. Incredible held captive. "I was right to idolize you. I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super? Oh, man! I'm still geeking out about it! And then you had to just go and ruin the ride. I mean, Mr. Incredible calling for help? And what's with you working with the girl. Lame, lame, lame."

"What did you do with her." Mr Incredible stared him down.

"Oh don't worry, she's nice and safe in another containment room. At least, for now. I want to see what information I can get out of her. And speaking of which, who did you contact?"

"Contact? What are you talking about?" Mr. Incredible asked.

Not getting his answers, Syndrome signaled for Mr. Incredible to receive a shock.

"I am referring to last night at 23:07 hours while the two of you were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal."

"I didn't know about the homing device."

Once again, a shock was sent through Mr. Incredible.

"And now a government plane is requesting permission to land here. Who did you contact?"

"I didn't send for a plane."

"Play the transmission."

"India golf checking in." the transmission said.

"Helen." Mr. Incredible recognized the voice.

"So you do know these people." Syndrome said. "Well, then, I'll send them a little greeting."

—

Ushio awoke to find herself suspended in air. Large, grey balls held her hands and feet as electrical charges held her up.

"Where am I?" she muttered. "How did I…"

She remembered getting hit by the growing black orbs before passing out. Now left in a room with nobody in it, she tried her best to get free. Despite her best attempts, the containment held her in place.

"That's great." she sighed. Looking around, she realized she was truly alone. "Wait, where did he go?"

Wondering about the whereabouts of Mr. Incredible, she was snapped out of it as she heard the door opening. Looking in that direction, she was shocked to see who had entered.

Walking down the room was someone in the same black cloak she'd seen the Neo Seekers wearing. The hooded fellow stopped by a console as they looked at her.

"So, who are you?" she asked. "Iwa, Kyra, Aster, or one of the other? Maybe you're another member of the Neo Seekers. That wouldn't surprise me."

"You can rest assure that I'm not one of them." said a calming voice. "To think this is how we'd meet once again."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Ushio questioned.

"Wait just a second."

Pushing some buttons, Ushio found the electrical charges turn off as the containment spheres around her hands and feet popped off.

"You must go now." they said. "Whether you run or find your companion is up to you. Truth is, I need to talk to you, but now is not a good time. We'll meet again at some other point."

"What do you mean by all that? Why are you helping me." Ushio asked as he ushered her out of the room.

"All in time. Just remember, many struggles lie ahead. Your strength of heart will prove your greatest weapon. Just stay true to it."

With those words, he brought her outside the room before closing the door between them. Ushio turned around and tried to open it to no avail. Whoever that person was, something about their words sound familiar.

—

Sneaking down the halls, Ushio had to come up with a plan. Should she rescue Mr. Incredible or find a way out. As she rounded a corner, luck proved to be against her as a pair of guards come around another one and spotted her.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be here!" one shouted at her.

Hitting an alarm, the pair readied their blasters at her. With the stealth option gone, Ushio summoned her Keyblade and prepared to fight. Dodging the initial blaster fire, Ushio ran up to the two. A simple whack to the the side of their heads from her Keyblade knocked them out.

Running further down the hallway, more guards approached and cut off her path. Taking another hallway, the guards from behind gave chase. Ushio constantly looked behind her as blast after blast whizzed by. The halls were too restricting for the amount of guards, so running was her only option.

"You! Stop!" came a voice ahead. Three guards stood at the ready in front of her.

Knowing forward had a better chance than turning around, Ushio made a wide swipe of her key, pushing the guards against the wall. With her path clear, she continued running the halls. The entire time, the blaster fire continued to aim towards her. Yet, none hit.

At last, the chase began to wind down. Before her laid a door outside. Heading down the corridor, the guards continued their pursuit. With a mad dash, Ushio made for her escape. Hitting the circular entryway, Ushio approached the door. To her misfortune, they'd locked it down.

"We've got her surrounded." one of the guards called out. Now that she could get a better picture, she realized twelve guards had followed her.

As the guards in grey drew closer, Ushio prepared herself. She knew of something that would get her out of the lair, but with all the guards she couldn't do it yet. With no other option, she prepared to fight.

The blaster fire indicated the start of the fight. Rolling out of the way, Ushio slammed her Keyblade into the side of the closest guard. The pain caused him to go down as the others readied a counterattack. Conjuring up ice, Ushio shot it at the feet of the next two guards. With them in place, she swiped away at them. The remaining nine guards continued to fire at the girl. Seeing the nearby spherical transport, she ducked behind it as the shots continued. Eventually, the firing stop.

As the guards went about reloading, Ushio leapt from behind the transport and swiftly took out two more. Spinning around, one guard got in her path and fell to the ground. However, the guards finished her reload as the volleys of energy blasts started again. Dodging out of the way, Ushio made sure to take one more down before going behind the transport once more.

The guards learned from before as two made their way to around it from both sides. As they reached the back, they only spotted each other. Having anticipated their moves, Ushio had climbed atop the transport and now jumped down on them. With those two out cold, only four more remained.

"It's not too late. Give up now and we won't have to go too hard on you." one of the four guards called out.

"You're just saying that because I'm winning." Ushio called back.

One guard realized the voice was extremely close. Turning around, she saw a flash of the girl before a blunt pain turned his world black.

"Okay, let's see if this works. This is the first time I'm doing this." Ushio psyched herself up. "Thunder!"

Small, dark clouds appeared near the three remaining guards. As the noticed them, bolts of lightning crashes down. The three were hit as they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright, now let's see if this works." Ushio said as she approached the console. Remember an old lesson given to her, she pointed her Keyblade at it. The ocean and flower themed weapon glowed as a beam of light shot out. Looking over at the door, it successfully unlocked as it opened up.

With the door opened, Ushio made her way outside. Looking back, she had one last thing to say.

"Don't worry Mr. Incredible, I'll be back soon."


	36. Chapter 31

**Chapter XXXI: Heroics**

"So she somehow got away?" Syndrome asked the guard beside him.

"Yes sir. We don't know how she got out of her containment. All the monitors when blank before then."

"In that case, I'll just have to have it go after her." Syndrome smiled.

—

Looking back, Ushio could tell she'd made it. When she'd gotten outside, several guards had spotted her escape. After a quick scuffle, she'd ran into the jungle once more. As night had fallen, she believed she was safe at last.

Sighing in exhaustion, she sat down. It'd been a long day and any rest she could get, she'd take. The cool night air blew on her. Ushio shivered a bit. She knew she could start a fire, but that it'd lead the guards to her.

Resting a bit, a large rumbling alerted the girl. Getting to her feet, she looked around. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural. Glancing over to the volcano, a huge cloud of smoke and fire erupted out of it. Yet, it was no volcanic eruption. A strange rocket jetted out into the sky above.

"What the…" Ushio murmured.

Going back to resting, Ushio heard something rustling. Turning her attention to it, she observed nothing out of the ordinary. Still weary, the girl turned around only to feel a sudden force throw her against a tree.

"What was…that…" she got to her feet.

Conjuring her Keyblade, she assumed a defensive stance. Something was out there, that she was sure of. Seeing some leaves falling in front of her, she quickly got into a blocking position just in time for something to collide with her key.

Once the pressure let up, she lunges forward with a strike. The blow hit thin air, yet something was there. Attacking the same spot, it appeared as though Ushio was hitting nothing, but she could feel all her blows land. With a mighty hit, whatever it was lurched back and revealed itself.

The creature was a huge, bipedal chameleon. It appeared yellow and green with a large Heartless emblem on its chest.

With the Stealth Sneak exposed, Ushio knew her target at last. As the Heartless revealed itself, it seemed more weary of the girl. Staring at her, it fired lasers out of its eyes. Ushio jumped to dodge them as they appeared to come straight for her.

Slashing away, Ushio chipped its endurance down bit by bit. The creature seemed to use its element of surprise as it main source of power. Now that it was out in the open, it wasn't as hard. Clapping its hands together, it launched a energy projectile towards her. She dodged the incoming blast and rushed to the foe. With one final push, she strung several hits together. That seemed to be the final straw as the large lizard collapsed to the ground and faded.

Now that her problem was done, Ushio hiked into the jungle a bit further. Given the battle, she couldn't be to sure others wouldn't follow. Finding a nice nesting place, she laid down, exhausted. Despite the situation, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

—

A loud alarm blared out, waking Ushio from her slumber. Jumping to her feet, she made quick work of her surroundings. Somehow, the guards had found her. Yet, as she looked around, nobody was surrounding her.

Mystified, she walked a bit, looking for its source. Making her way through some trees, she spotted a trio of hovercrafts. Getting closer, she noted the guards surrounding a pair of kids. One disappeared as the other ran off at incredible speed.

"What?" one guard cried.

"They're supers!" another called out.

Two guards got in their hovercraft as they flew off. Ushio readied herself as she stepped out of the brush. The remaining guard fired his blaster into the jungle opposite of her.

"I know you're there, Little Miss Disappear." he called out.

It appeared he still hadn't Ushio. As she started moving towards him, she noticed a large branch float into the air. With several swings, it beat the guy down. With the guard on the ground, the girl that Ushio had seen before reappeared, holding the branch. The guard, still conscious, tripped her as he went for his blaster. Grabbing it, he fired as she disappeared once more. With his attention of her, Ushio stood right behind him. One solid sweep of her Keyblade latter, the guard was on the ground, out cold.

The girl reappeared, noticing what Ushio had done. As Ushio approached her, she was swept off her feet as a blur went by.

"Woah, Dash, she's fine." the girl called out.

The blur came back and stopped to reveal the boy from before.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"That's fine. Given the situation, it's understood." Ushio replied. "I mean, with everyone gunning for you, you don't know-"

However their talk was interrupted as another guard appeared. He aimed his blaster at Ushio and the boy. As Ushio still sat on the ground from, she knew she could do anything in time. She prepared for the worst.

However, that didn't happen as she opened her eyes to see the girl having leapt in front of them. Looking around, it appeared some kind of bubble surrounded them. Try as he might, the guard's blaster fire bounced off.

"How are you doing that?" the boy said.

"I don't know!" the girl replied.

"Whatever you do, don't stop." Ushio joined in.

The boy, Dash, from what Ushio put together from earlier, started to roll the sphere as he ran. The barrier they were in took off at great speeds as Ushio found herself almost floating in the air from failing to keep up. Before long, the trio rushed through the jungle and started rolling onto two unsuspecting people. From the flashes of faces that rolled around, she recognized one was Mr. Incredible. Somehow he'd made it out of captivity.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!" the girl said as the two continued to roll around the outside of the sphere. Stopping the barrier projection, the five rolled forwards into the ground.

"Kids." the woman they'd hit said, looking at the pair.

"You're all right." Mr Incredible said. "And you, you made it out of there." he turned to Ushio.

As the family hugged it out, Ushio joined them in getting to their feet. At this point though, several hovercrafts zoomed by and encircled them. Mr. Incredible and the woman who appeared to have elastic based powers made short work of them.

In the aftermath of the attack, more guards and hovercrafts came. Everyone went on the offensive. Ushio swing her key as the guards approached closely. With everyone doing some of the work, the numbers dwindled. As everything seemed to be going in their direction, they were hit with a strange beam that fixed them in place.

"Time out!" came the familiar voice of Syndrome.

Ushio tried moving to no avail. Whatever this was, it had her stuck.

"What have we here?" Syndrome asked. "Matching uniforms? Oh no! Elastigirl?" he laughed, looking at the woman. "You married Elastigirl? Whoa! And got busy! It's a whole family of supers. And don't think I forgot about you. I mean, who could forget a strange girl who just shows up and takes out my guards and the Heartless I have protecting the island. Boy, that Aster guy was right. Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just too good!


	37. Chapter 32

**Chapter XXXII: Rising Action**

Having been captured by Syndrome, Ushio found herself and the Incredible family back in the situation she'd been in before. Held captive in a containment device with the other four, they watched as Syndrome showed new footage of his plan starting.

"Huh? Huh? Oh, come on! You gotta admit, this is cool." he gloated. "Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage. Throngs of screaming people! And just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were!"

"You mean you killed off real heroes so that you could pretend to be one?" Mr. Incredible questioned.

"Oh, I'm real. Real enough to defeat you! And I did it with your precious gifts, your oh-so-special powers or your magical key. I'll give them heroics. I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheroes. Everyone can be super. And when everyone's super…no one will be."

Laughing maniacally, Syndrome left the room to prepare for the next stage of his plan.

—

Having made it to a plane to get off the island, Syndrome spotted a familiar face onboard watching the new coverage.

"Quite a spectacle." Aster commented. "Going big for your final performance."

"But of course." Syndrome responded. "And I should mention, I've got your little key girl captive if you want her. While she took out those Heartless you proved for security, truth of the matter was she wasn't a match at all. I don't know why you're worried about someone little that."

"You'll find that when pushed into a corner, people like her are quite resilient." Aster said, getting up and walking off the plane. "It appears to be moving. Better hurry up and give us your show."

—

"I can't believe I'm back here." Ushio mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry." Mr Incredible stated. "This is my fault. I've been a lousy father and terrible partner. Blind to what I have. So obsessed with being undervalued that I undervalued all of you."

Ushio continued looking to her left where the other four were. As Mr. Incredible talked, she and Dash noticed Violet forming a barrier.

"Dad?" Dash said.

"Umm…" Ushio started.

"Shh. Don't interrupt." Mrs. Incredible said.

Ushio and Dash watched as the barrier Violet created allowed her to roll out of her electrical bonds. With Mr. Incredible ignorant to that fact, he kept talking as Violet rolled over to the control panel.

"Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now." Violet said as she pushed the button that released them.

—

With their freedom obtained, the quintet raced down the halls.

"Now what?" Ushio asked.

"We need to get back to the mainland." Mr. Incredible responded.

"I saw an aircraft hanger on my way in. Straight ahead." Mrs. Incredible added.

Reaching the hanger, Mr. Incredible pried open the doors.

"Where are all the guards?" he questioned. Not spotting anyone, he encouraged the others to hurry and take advantage of the situation.

Running to a van, the voices of a few guards could be overheard. Mr. Incredible quickly knocked each out. With the room seemingly clear, the five continued on.

"This is the right hanger, but I don't see any jets." Mrs. Incredible commented.

"A jet's not fast enough." Mr. Incredible said.

"Then what's the plan?" Ushio asked. "What's faster?"

"How about a rocket?" Dash asked. Following him, the four saw the giant rocket he'd pointed out.

"Great! I can't fly a rocket." Mrs. Incredible stated.

"The only thing I've ever piloted is leagues different from this." Ushio added.

"You don't have to." Violet pointed out. "Use the coordinations from the last launch."

"Wait. I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now." Mr. Incredible sighed. "How do I get into the computer?"

"I might know how." Ushio said.

—

On the island, a cloaked figure watched as a rocket was launched. Sensing someone behind him, he turned to face them.

"I'd heard rumors about you from the other Neo Seekers." Aster proclaimed. "It seems you really do exist."

"So you're the one who's working behind the scenes here." the cloaked man spoke.

"I think we should get the formalities out of the way. My name is Aster."

"You want my name in return, huh?" the man said. "I would give it, but now is not the time. Everything is slowly happening. All these events you're building up, they will know of them and how to stop them."

"Being cryptic, aren't you? I'm not surprised. Everyone said you were an enigma. Oh well, I have other pressing matter to attend to. I'll deal with you another time."

"You say that, but this is the last we'll met. As a parting gift, allow me to say this. You may underestimate the girl and believe her to merely be a cog in your plans, but there is more to her than that. She holds many secrets and an important destiny within her, buried deep inside her. The day will come soon enough when all will begin to slip out."

"If that's what you have to say, then I'll humor you. It appears she's headed towards the conflict my pawn has ushered in. I'll just see what she can truly do."

—

The Omnidroid continued its rampage throughout the city. Try as they might, the robot couldn't be stopped. As all hope seemed lost, a figure emerged and started to aid.

"The supers have returned!" a man called out.

"Hey, is he…"

"No, he's definitely…"

"No, no, I'm a new superhero! I'm Syndrome!" he corrected.

Seeing his robot from behind, Syndrome began his act.

"All right, stand back." he proclaimed.

Pressing his gauntlet, the robot stopped in place. He flew by, blasting it as he pretended to be the hero in the situation.

"Someone need to teach this hunk of metal a few manners." Pressing another button, he caused one of its six legs to come off. "Ha, ha!"

However, the Omnidroid analyzed the situation and blasted Syndrome's gauntlet off. Realizing his plan was going awry, he tried escaping only to be blasted away.

With Syndrome temporary incapacitated, the robot continued its rampage.


	38. Chapter 33

**Chapter XXXIII: Truly Incredible**

Ushio watched from the back of the news van as the city came into view. After getting into the computer, the five devised a plan to use the van they'd found in the hanger as their carrier in the rocket. At the moment, Mrs. Incredible used her powers to help keep the van in place. With their first goal in sight, Mr. Incredible called out.

"Kids, strap yourselves down like I told you." Poking his head out the window, he yelled for his wife. "Here we go, honey. Ready, Ushio? Ready? Now!"

On que, Ushio pressed the button, releasing the ship part of the rocket into two. Mrs. Incredible finally let go of the side and crawled into the van as it dropped.

"This is gonna be rough!" Mr. Incredible called out.

Speeding up, the van hit the road as it shook. Ushio feel the force rock her around as the van continued driving. Soon they'd be faced with the giant threat. However, Ushio thought to herself she'd have to deal with the crazy driving first.

—

"Is everybody okay back there?" Mr. Incredible called out to the back.

"Of course…" Ushio replied a bit shaken as the others gave their response.

The trip was simple enough. However, the driving was the crazy part. Between quick changes, high speeds, and the van flipping several times, Ushio found herself thinking how the mundane task had turned into a potential deadly encounter. And that wasn't even counting the giant robot they were going to fight.

Hearing screams of panic, Ushio spotted the Omnidroid marching ahead.

"Wait here and stay hidden. I'm going in." Mr. Incredible said. He hopped out as Mrs. Incredible followed.

Getting out of the van, Ushio picked up on the end of the small back and forth.

"I'm with you for better or worse." she said.

"I have to do this alone." he stated.

"What is this to you? Playtime?"

"No."

"So you can be Mr. Incredible again?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I'm not…I'm not strong enough…I can't lose you again! I can't. Not again. I'm not…strong enough."

"If we work together, you won't have to be."

"I don't know what will happen."

"We're superheroes. What can happen?"

Hearing Violet scream, Ushio looked up to see one of the legs of the Omnidroid coming down. Everyone turned their attention to it and ran out of its way as it crushed the van.

As it's body came down to crush those beneath it, Mr. Incredible held the robot up. Once everyone was clear, he continued to hold it before it grabbed him and tossed him.

"Hey, down here!" Ushio called out.

Getting it attention, she jumped up the robot as she struck it with her Keyblade. Several hits in, it appeared that little damage was being down. She went to continue her strikes as one of its claws grabbed her and tossed her too.

She groaned as the sensation shot through her body. Temporary stunned, she laid on the ground as the robot marched off towards the rest of the family. It spotted Mr. Incredible as it went to attack. With him distracting it, Ushio took the chance to regain her bearing and charge again. She watched as ice began to freeze part of it over.

"That wasn't me." she said to herself.

Watching the Omnidroid, Ushio spotted a guy in a white and blue outfit skate by on a path of ice as he blasted the robot with some. However, the robot grabbed and tossed him all the same.

With the new guy and Mr. and Mrs. Incredible on the assault, Ushio took her chance. Trying her ranged attacks, her cry of Thunder seemed to do little to injure the attacker. Blasting at the others, Ushio ran up the moving leg of the Omnidroid and started attacking towards its head. Seeing her, it blasted her into the ground below.

Ushio got up, the injuries causing pain all over. Even with her built up tolerance for pain, she didn't have the abilities of the supers she fought alongside. As she luckily blocked an incoming claw, she glanced back at Mr. Incredible. It seemed he'd found something.

"Syndrome's remote!" he called out.

It seemed to get the robots attention as it stopped attacking Ushio and immediately tried crushing Mr. Incredible with one of its legs. As it grabbed him, he frantically pressed on the remote until its leg came off, releasing him.

With the robot pressing down on him, Ushio came to his side. The girl deflected on the lasers aimed at the pair.

"Throw it, throw it!" she heard the voice of Dash call off in the distance.

"Go long!" Mr. Incredible threw the remote.

Dash ran off to catch it as the Omnidroid turned to chase him. Once more, Ushio leapt onto the robot. As it continued to chase and blast, she wanted to damage it as much as she could.

"Honey, Ushio, take out its guns!" Mr. Incredible called out.

Mrs. Incredible grabbed a nearby sewer lid as launched it as Ushio used her attacks to get its attention. It swiveled it's head to face the girl, aligning its gun perfectly to be chopped off by the lid.

With its gun gone, it couldn't attack long range anyone. Sucking it's head and limbs inside, the giant, steel ball rolled towards Dash who had gotten help from the guy in white and blue. Ushio found herself running and balancing for dear life as the robot took her with it.

Losing balance, she aimed for the ice trail below. Feeling a slight soreness in her feet, she followed the man's example and skated forward along the trail. Looking behind her, she spotted the robot stopping. Before she knew it, it had leapt into the air. As Ushio caught up to the ice man, the big droid was getting above them. It crashed down just behind her as the three of them were thrown with the water beneath them. Ushio saw as the water turned to ice and snow to cushion their landing.

"Thanks, uh…" Ushio started, not knowing his name.

"Just call me Frozone." he said, hurt beside her.

"Ushio." she replied as she struggled to get to her feet.

The pair got up as Dash followed suit where he'd landed. Seeing Mr. Incredible launches in one of the Omnidroid's claws, they made their way to assist. Following Frozone's example, she aided with her ice magic. With the ground slippery and the robot missing halve its legs, with the aid of Mrs. Incredible's elastic powers, they managed to trip it.

Watching as the remote floated on its own, Ushio started off to aid Violet, who she knew had grabbed it while invisible. However, she proved to handle it well enough as she approached the four.

"Mom, I've got it! I've got the remote!" she called out.

"A remote? A remote that controls what?" Frozone asked.

Pressing buttons as the machine approached, Violet finally hit one that showed its use. A booster on the Omnidroid's legs caused it to take to the sky and fly around without aim.

"I guess it's for the robot." Ushio said, slightly dumbfounded.

As the robot crashed into a building, it regained its control. Ushio watched as the two kids tried to use the remote to stop it. From her earlier attacks, she knew that it was their best bet.

Frozone approached the robot, trying to slow it down with his ice. Ushio followed suit as she cast her own to aid them. Despite the ice walls they created, the robot kept pushing forward. Finally pushed back to where the others were, Ushio knew this was their last last. Making one last wall, she could feel the exhaustion of the repeated magic use. With no energy left, she could only bet on their last hope.

"Everybody duck!" Mr. Incredible called out.

Doing as instructed, Ushio fell to the ground as a rocket powered claw of the robot whizzed overhead. It pierced straight through the Omnidroid as sparks shot out. Defeated, the Omnidroid fell over before exploding.

Ushio watched as the citizens came out of hiding, clapping at their heroics. It appeared that the day was saved.

—

With their work down, Ushio bid farewell to her new friends. While Syndrome was still out there, they knew they could take him down now. As she said her last goodbye, she walked off. Ushio's body still felt sore and tired from everything she'd gone through.

"That was intriguing." someone said. Turning around, she saw as Aster walked up.

"So you were watching everything as you guys always do." she stated.

"Of course. Beside, it seems someone has taken interest in you and said to watch you. So, who's your friend in the coat?"

"Looks like you know as much as I do." Ushio said, recalling the man who'd freed her. "So this verifies he's not with you."

"Indeed. I'd know who he was if he was a part of our group. But now with this over, I have other matters to attend to. Who knows if we'll meet again."

Turning around, he opened a Corridor of Darkness. Walking in, Ushio decided in an instant on a crazy plan. Not letting this chance slip her by, she rushed after him into the portal. Once inside, she found a swirl of choking darkness. Aster continued walking forward as she raced after him.

However, she felt her hand grabbed by something. Turning to face it, she saw a strange figure. Clad in a black cloak, they had a set of crimson and dark grey armor on. They overpowered her as they singlehanded lifted her by her arm. She struggled to be let go. Soon, she found herself tossed to the side as a portal threw her out of the space she was in.

With the quick shock over, Ushio looked around as she found herself in a new, strange world.


	39. Chapter 34

**Chapter XXXIV: Down in the Hollow**

A bit dazed by the suddenness of what occurred to her, Ushio walked the dark country road she found herself on. She had no clue where she was. However that figure was, they'd thrown her into a strange new world.

All around her, the bare trees blew with the wind. Only the moonlight above lit the way. Ushio didn't know why, but something just felt off to her.

•[**Sleepy** **Hollow]•**

Feeling the cool air on her skin, Ushio spotted by nearby house that seemed occupied. Running up to it, she peered in the windows. It was filled with people as a man in a white shirt, tan vest, and reddish pants seemed to be taking control of the conversation. Careful not to get caught, she listened in.

"Gather round and I'll elucidate on what goes on outside when it gets late. 'Long about midnight, the ghosts and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees." he said in a singsong manner. "There's things with horns and saucer eyes. Some with fangs about this size."

"Some are fat." a woman said.

"Some are thin." another woman said.

"And some don't even wear their skin." said a tall, bony man.

"I'm tellin' you brother, it's a frightful sight to see what goes on Halloween night." the first guy added.

A strong gust of wind blew the window open. Ushio ducked down as she continued to listen to their story. She could hear as a tall, skinny man let out a girlish scream. The man who started the song-like conversation began again.

"When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the ones who's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst."

"That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night."

"When he goes a-joggin' 'cross the land, holdin' a noggin in his hand, demons take one look and groan and hit the roads for parts unknown."

"Beware, take care, he rides alone."

"And there's no spook like a spook that's spurned."

"They don't like him and he's really burned."

"He swears to the longest day he's dead, he'll show him that he can get a head. They say he's tired of his flamin' top. He's got a yearn to make a swap. So he rides one night each year to find a head in the Hollow here."

"He likes 'em little, he like like 'em big."

"Part in the middle or a wig."

"Black or white or even red."

"The Headless Horseman needs a head. With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop, he's out looking for a top to chop. So don't try to figure out a plan. You can't reason with a headless man."

Peaking over the the windowsill, Ushio saw as the tall man seemed to be freaked out.

"Now if you doubt this tale as so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now I didn't stop for a second look, but made for the bridge that spanned the brook. For once you cross that bridge my friend…"

"The ghost is through. His power ends."

"So when you're ridin' home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head, look out, beware!"

"With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop, he's out looking for a head to swap. So don't try to figure out a plan. You can't reason with a headless man."

With the tale done, Ushio began her way towards the entrance when a voice rang out.

"Quite an interesting story."

She turned towards the nearby woods as a hooded figure stood, a harsh wind blowing their cloak.

"So, who are you?"

"Why don't you find out." they slipped into the dark forest.

With herself in a new world and one of the Neo Seekers seemingly in front of her, Ushio gave chase. Running through the fallen leaves and bare branches, Ushio weaved her way closer to the figure. A large cloud blotted out the moonlight, leaving Ushio in the dark for a minute. As the light came back, she found herself on a dirt road with no one else around.

"They're gone." she complained. Looking around, nothing seemed to stick out of the scenery.

Walking the long path, Ushio was at a loss. She'd chased after one Neo Seeker and found her way into this world. Then she chased another and now she was lost with the only people she'd encountered a while off, if they were still there.

Suddenly, a distinct noise sounded out. The loud gallops of hooves found themself getting closer to the Keyblade wielder. Ushio swiveled to face the approaching sounds.

"At last, someone else around here." she sighed.

However, she went a bit wide-eyed as the horseman came into view. Clad in black with a long, purple cloak, the thing that stuck out the most of his head. Or lack of said detail. Instead, he carried a jack o lantern and a sword as he charged the girl on his pitch black horse.


	40. Chapter 35

**Chapter XXXV: Reconnect**

Ushio stared down the sight in front of her. The shadowy figure atop the horse galloped closer as his sword rose. She quickly summoned her Keyblade as she got into a fighting stance. It didn't take much to realize he meant her harm.

The sword flew by as Ushio raised her key to block. A metallic cling sounded out as the horseman ran pass. He reared his horse, circling back to his target.

A sinister cackle cried out as the headless man gazed at her. Once more, he charged at her. Ushio rolled out of the way as the horse came right at her. Running up to him, she swing her Keyblade only to find his sword repelling the attack. With her attack through, he swiped at her a few times. Ushio barely avoided them as she tried to get some distance.

Observing the enemy, she saw thick darkness swirling around him. The sheer amount seemed to draw Heartless in as Ushio noted Shadows beginning to spring up. She cursed her misfortune.

The Headless Horseman charged her. His horse reared before crashing its forelegs down onto her. She guarded, yet she felt her feet pushing into the ground.

Using her small movement area, she found herself lucky as she spun into the foe. At last, her Keyblade connected with his body. One, two, three hits of the back. Still, he took them no problem. Throwing more strength into her next swing, the strike hit him point blank. As usual, he practically absorbed the damage it would've done.

The Horseman's sword slashed away as Ushio was pushed back. Once more, the horse reared up and brought itself down. Ushio defended against the attack, but the Horseman took the opportunity to strike at her. The girl was thrown back by the attack. Getting to her feet, the Horseman charged. The force of the charge threw her a few feet.

Now injured on the ground, the brunette looked around. The Heartless summoned from the darkness surrounding the Headless Horseman were surrounding her. Her ways of escape cut off, the Horseman charged her once again. Unable to do anything helpful, Ushio squinted as she anticipated the blow.

Yet, the blow didn't come. Ushio felt nothing as she say injured. Wondering why he hadn't gone through with the attack, she opened her eyes.

Seeing what was in front of her shocked her. Out of everything, she hadn't thought this would be a possibility. Standing in front of her, blocking the attack of the Horseman, was a familiar sight. The spiky, brown haired man in black, red, and white took a glance behind himself.

"D-Dad?" Ushio slipped out.

"Sorry we're late. Let us handle this."

Still rearing from the sight, Ushio heard another familiar voice call out beside him.

"Curaga!"

Feeling the healing effects wash over her, Ushio got her her feet as she looked at its caster. Kairi looked at her daughter as she offered a smile.

Ahead of the pair, Sora continued the fight. He pushed back the Horseman as he readied himself. The Horseman charged again, his sword at the ready. Sora quickly dodged and countered with a swift combo of blows. With the Headless Horseman off guard, he prepared his next attack.

"Light!" Sora called out.

A massive pillar of light appeared below the Horseman as it shot upward. The strong magical ability dissipated, leaving the foe injured. Sending the way it would go after that strong blast, the Headless Horseman rode away from the trio and back into the night.

With the threat gone, the three were allowed their moment. After being apart for a while, the family came together in a big hug.

"How did you know I was on this world?" Ushio asked as they stepped back.

"I suppose it was luck." Sora proclaimed. "We just arrived here and noticed the amount of Heartless moving to this area. Then, to our surprise, you were here."

"Still, it's great to see you again, Dad. You too, Mom." Ushio said. "I guess we've got a lot to talk about."

—

The trio chatted as they took off in their Gummiship. Ushio told her parents of her journeys across the many world. She spoke of her adventures in the Tri-State Area, of aboard the Axiom, through the jungles of the Ancient Empire. From the futuristic World of Tomorrow to Game Central and even her stint in the World of Supers until she wound up in Sleepy Hollow.

She listened as Sora and Kairi relayed their tales. Ushio took in the stories of the worlds they'd gone to.

The family laughed as they enjoyed the good time. While there were more dire matters, they all knew they could put those aside for now. In this moment of time, it was a place to reconnect.

—

Kizuna stepped out into a Victorian-age world. The pink haired woman looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Traverse Town, huh?" she mused.

Having accomplished her task, she was surprised to find this was where she was brought. The place she'd come from wasn't one that was easily left.

"It appears we'll be calling this place home for now." she called behind her.

The other Neo Seekers has tasked her with rescuing a potential ally. It had taken her some time, but she was able to bring him out of his imprisonment.

"So this is part of the outside world." a voice came from the portal.

"Welcome to the wider universe." Kizuna smiled.

From the portal emerged her new ally. The figure was a large, black and blue, winged dragon. An aura of darkness surrounded him.

"So, Mr. Dark Dragon, what's first up on your list?"


	41. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXVI: Double Dragon**

The night was quiet as Ushio walked the lamp lit streets. While she'd met back up with her parents, it wasn't long before they had to split up. It had been a bit bittersweet, but somewhere in her heart she knew it wouldn't be long until they could be together longer. As such, they went their separate ways with Ushio wandering the streets of a familiar place

**•[Traverse Town]•**

She'd stopped here, having a feeling inside her. Finding herself in an alleyway, the brunette was surprised to find a lack of Heartless. However, as if to challenge her notion, Shadows began to appear from the ground.

Taking up her Keyblade, the girl in pink and white charged the foes. Swiping away the weak enemies, she took a step back.

Normally, the Heartless were more active and stronger in number. While the current situation might seem beneficial, she worried that they were being drawn elsewhere.

Finding a few Shadows lurking near the drainage pipes, she decided to follow at a distance. Stepping into the stream of water, she entered into the sewers. By her luck, Ushio was soon able to find dry passageways lining the side. Walking in the shadows, she lost sight of the Heartless she was tailing. Yet, she carried on.

Ushio continued on in the sewers until she came across a destroyed wall. Light seeped in, alerting her to a way outside. Taking the path through the hole, she found herself in an area she hadn't been to before. A row of houses dotted on side that lead to a large doorway. The middle was adorned with a large fountain, the water spraying high into the air. However, the most prominent feature appeared to be a large hotel. The orange brick and wide windows gave an aura that felt out of place with its surroundings. Having walked about the town, Ushio had spotted a district or two that felt a bit different and this one was no different.

Proceeding further into this Sixth District, she spotted an unfortunate sight. Much like she regretted, it seemed the Heartless had gathered here. Several varieties filled the crowd as they attempted to climb the hotel's walls. To her surprise, she noted as they seemed to stop.

"Well, it's been a while, huh?" a voice called from behind her.

Turning around, she spotted the pink haired Neo Seeker she'd encountered before.

"I didn't introduce myself last time, because the time wasn't right. My name is Kizuna. Honestly, I hope my companions didn't ruin this for me." she said.

"So, you're the one behind this." Ushio commented.

"In a way." Kizuna shrugged. "However, my new friend is the one bringing them all here. I believe you should meet him. Ah, there he is."

Ushio felt a gust of wind kick up from above. Glancing towards the sky, she made out a large silhouette descending.

"So, this is the one you fear." came a commanding voice.

"Now, now, you should know that even people who look weaker than you can still possess great power." Kizuna responded.

The figure landed in front of the two girls. The large, black and blue dragon glared at Ushio.

"This Keyblade Bearer is no match for my powers. Shall I demonstrate?" he grinned.

"That's up to you. I freed you to provide us with a strong ally. If you want to reawaken your power by fighting her, go ahead."

Kizuna portaled away as the Dark Dragon loomed over Ushio. Knowing the threat he posed, she positioned herself at the ready.

"Bring it." Ushio proclaimed.

The Dark Dragon quickly slashed his claws at the girl. Bringing her key up, Ushio was able to block the attack. She brought the blade towards the dragon as she readied a Fire attack. Seeing the girl do so, the Dark Dragon launches his fire breath at her attack, consuming it and causing her to roll out of its range.

"Foolish girl, you should resign to your fate now." he gloated.

Ushio noticed as he charged an energy blast in his hand. Sensing now could be a chance, she swung away at his exposed stomach. It pushed him back a little, but he seemed to resist. With his energy blast readied, he brought it down on her before she could get out of the way.

Getting to her feet, she found the attack hurt more than she anticipated. Pain wracked her body as faced him. Preparing to cast Cure on herself, she instead found his tail crashing into her.

Flying a bit away, Ushio could understand why he seemed confident in his abilities. He stomped his way towards her as she thought up plans to bring him down.

"I must thank you." the Dragon stated. "You've given me the opportunity to realize my powers have not dulled. As thanks, I'll allow your demise to be swift."

Ushio looked around. The Heartless he'd brought together had her surrounded. Only his mastery of the darkness kept them at bay. She knew that if she managed to get away, he's send them after her. With his attacks pressing her in front, she had to admit it seemed like the better option.

Getting ready to make a break for it, Ushio felt heat beside her as a burst of fire landed beside her.

"Hey, you looked like you needed some help." a teenage boy's voice called out. "Over here!"

As she ran to her now cleared right, she spotted a smaller, red dragon with spikes black and green hair flying above. He motioned for her as the pair went about escaping.

"So, the American Dragon has found his way to this world." the Dark Dragon commented. "Good. Now my revenge won't have to wait.

—

Finding herself away from the fight, Ushio watched as the dragon landed in front of her. To her surprise, it transformed into a human boy.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jake Long." he said. "Looks like you've found the problem I've been looking for."


	42. Chapter 37

**Chapter XXXVII: Traversing Around**

Staring at the person in front of her, Ushio was a bit taken aback. The green and black spiky haired boy in red jacket and jean shorts had just been a dragon a few seconds ago. Despite what she'd encountered in her journey up to that point, things still found a way to surprise her.

"So, what's your name?" Jake asked.

"I'm Ushio." she responded politely. "And thanks for helping back there."

"It's no problem." he said. "Really, it was a stroke of luck for me. I was looking for the Dark Dragon and just happened to find him then. Plus, who'd had thought I'd run into someone like you."

"Someone…like me?" Ushio puzzled.

"Yeah, your key thing and all. Before I came here, Gramps told me that if I should ever stumble onto someone with a Keysword in the other world that they should be able to help."

"Actually, it's called a Keyblade." Ushio corrected. "But I understand what you're saying. If that other dragon is teamed up with the Neo Seekers and controlling the Heartless, he's definitely up to no good."

Having settled on introductions, Ushio had one last thing on her mind.

"So, what's with the whole transformation thing?"

"Well…" Jake trailed off. "It's not really something I let get out. Where I'm from, it's a secret to most people. However, given the strange circumstances here, it seemed okay. Just don't tell anyone else, got it?"

Ushio nodded her head.

"I come from a long line of dragons. Most of us are able to change between human and dragon form. We're kinda the protectors of the magical world." he explained.

—

"Not going to chase after them?" Kizuna said as she leaned against the hotel's wall.

"There's no need." the Dark Dragon stated. "The American Dragon will crawl back here in an effort to defeat me and given the situation, the Keyblade wielder will follow. I need simply to allow the rest of my power to come back to me before we take off."

"Then I leave this up to you. I have a few side things I need to deal with."

With her work in the town done for now, Kizuna disappeared in the Corridor of Darkness.

"Soon, the Dragon will feel my wrath for the defeat I suffered." he proclaimed as he gazed over the Heartless swarming beneath him.

—

With a slash, another Heartless faded away. Try as the low level Shadows might, they stood no chance against their opponents. Ushio swung her Keyblade at the Heartless as Jake in his dragon form fought them off beside her.

"Looks like all the stronger ones are still gathered over in Sixth District." Ushio commented. "It's going to be a pain when we arrive."

"It'll be no sweat." Jake proclaimed. "These fools are no match for us two. The Dark Dragon will be the problem."

"Got any suggestions to take him down?" Ushio asked as she brought her Key down on another foe.

"From my experience, he's gotten stronger each time I've faced him. Honestly, last time we beat him, it was only because the place we were in was sealed away."

"That's not good." Ushio replied as Jake's tail whipped away the Heartless approaching her. "I guess we'll just have to combine our strengths and try our best."

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "We'll do it together."

—

Sneaking back into the Sixth District, Ushio and Jake peered around the corner to observe their foe. A thrall of Heartless gathered below as the Dark Dragon stood on the building in preparation, observing the growing shadows.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Ushio replied.

Grabbing onto her, Jake flew the pair onto the hotel's roof. Landing on the building, they prepared for the coming fight.

"Ah, the American Dragon and Keyblade wielder. You've come back to meet your doom." the Dark Dragon smiled.

"Someone sounds all doom and gloom still. Does he ever get tired of this?" Ushio remarked.

"Not really." Jake said.

"Heh, you mock me, but I recall you running not long ago." the Dark Dragon spoke. "This time, you won't get away. Your defeat will be the start of my campaign and when I return to my world, I will reign supreme."


	43. Chapter 38

**Chapter XXXVIII: Guardian Dragon**

A burst of dark blue flames spewed towards the pair. Quick to react, Ushio and Jake dodged the fire. Having made his opening move, the Dark Dragon saw as Ushio moved towards his left side. He quickly swung his already damaged tail towards the girl. However, Ushio was able to leap over its trajectory and avoid the attack. Reaching him, she swung her Keyblade only to receive a bolt of electricity.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" he questioned her.

"Heh, I didn't." she grinned. "However, unlike last time, there's two of us."

Turning to where Ushio pointed, the Dark Dragon was struck by a spinning attack from Jake. Stumbling slightly, he regained his footing.

"Ah, a feint. It matters not."

Using his wings, he built up a great gust of wind. Directing it at the pair, it proved too much for them as they were flung down to the ground below. Finding a way to brace their landing, Ushio and Jake found themselves surrounded by the horde of Heartless. A few Shadows leapt towards them and were dispatched with ease. However, an open circle began to form as the Dark Dragon descended upon the new battleground.

With their foe in front of them, Ushio charged him. Once more, he provided a wall of flames toward the girl. Rolling out of the way, Jake produced his own as he countered. Having locked the Dark Dragon into a battle of flames, Ushio rushed the foe and unleashed a flurry of blows. Seemingly having enough, the Dark Dragon powered up his attack, forcing Jake to avoid the increasing pressure of the flames. With the battle of fire done, he turned his attention to Ushio. Using his enhanced strength, he swatted her away.

Falling near the edge of the circle, the Heartless became energized around the pink clad girl. While the Dark Dragon zeroed in on Jake, Ushio regained her grounding and found some of the Heartless beginning to pour towards her. Faced with no choice, she readied herself for the approaching Neo Shadows.

Claw like hands slashed at her as she tried her best to avoid the attacks. While she dodged and parried, the occasional slash would connect. Feeling the pain from the Heartless's strikes, Ushio knew she couldn't continue the way she was. Summoning her magic, she tried her best to clear the area.

"Thundara!" she cried out.

Large bolts of lightning struck down from above, smiting the shadows around her. With a path cleared, she rushed to rejoin Jake in the fight.

"Blizzara!"

Sharp shards of ice appeared and shot towards the Dark Dragon. Distracted by Jake, the projectiles hit their intended target as it was evident it hurt him. Now having alerted him to her presence, Ushio sided up beside her ally.

"Nice to have you back." Jake said as he glanced toward Ushio.

"No problem. Now, let's get back to defeating him."

"Arrogant children." began the Dark Dragon. "You believe your blow did anything to me. Allow me to show you what real power is like."

Shooting more bolts of electricity at the pair, the two maneuvered their way to avoid the attack. Despite this, the Dark Dragon proved to be hiding his real attack as his tail wrapped around Jake, squeezing tightly. Ushio found herself in striking distance before she realized what had happened.

"I would stop there, Keyblade wielder." the Dark Dragon provoked, squeezing his tail tighter. "Trying anything and the American Dragon here will be no more."

"What is it you want!" Ushio cried out at him.

"I simply need to stand there and perish."

"Don't…do it." Jake let out as the tail tightened around him.

"Silence."

Ushio knee what had to be done. Throwing her Keyblade aside, she faced the blue and black dragon.

"Alright, go ahead." she said.

The Dark Dragon grinned as he prepared his strongest flame. As he began to spew it forth, to his shock, Ushio rushed his side. Summoning her discarded Keyblade to her hands, she brought it down as hard as she could on his tail. The strength from the attack caused his tail to open in recoil, releasing Jake. Seeing him free, she knew he was hurt. Knowing that she needed his help, Ushio tried something.

"Cure!"

A green light surrounded Jake as he got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." he replied. "And whatever that thing you just did seemed to help too."

Turning their attention towards the Dark Dragon once more, the pair could see the frustration building in him. Again, he built up a gust of wind to hold them at bay. Planting their feet down, the two held tight as he approached them. With him closer, Ushio nodded to Jake.

"Now!" she screamed.

Jake pressed forward as the electricity shot towards him. Skillfully dodging, Jake reached the Dragon. Grappling with him, he motioned with his head for Ushio. Jumping high into the air, she swung down at the Dark Dragon. Seeing this, he raised his head and brought forth more blue flames. Ushio, having anticipated this, quickly spun out of the way as she landed on the ground. Keyblade at the ready, she dealt a series of swings into him. Energy radiated from the flower and wave themed weapon as he began to falter.

Sensing the end was near, Jake released himself from the struggle as he flew towards Ushio. With a slight eye catch, they both charged the Dark Dragon for one last attack. Putting all their strength into it, the final combination blow reverberated through him.

"How…this isn't possible…" the Dark Dragon stuttered as he fell. "I can't be…"

Darkness swirled around him as he crumbled to the ground. A dark mist enveloped him, fading away to reveal nothing.

"This looks like the end for him." Ushio said as she stared at where her foe had been.

"To think he's finally gone." Jake muttered.

—

"So, I guess this is the end for now." Ushio said as she looked at Jake.

"Yeah. With the Dark Dragon gone, I should return to my world." replied Jake.

Standing in the First District, the pair exchanged their goodbyes as they prepared to part.

"What are you going to do now?" Jake asked.

"I suppose I'll continue my journey. Besides getting stronger, there's still the ones who released the Dark Dragon. Wherever they go, they always cause these problems. I can't just leave them out there."

"I hope you're able to do so. Well, if you ever stumble into my world, look me up."

"Will do."

With their goodbyes uttered, the pair split up to go their separate ways. Having made a new friend, Ushio boarded her Gummi Ship. Once more, she set out for her next destination.


	44. Chapter 39

**Chapter XXXIX: Southern Discomfort**

"It appears you're having some problems."

Stepping out of the shadows, Kyra looked to her companion. The man turned towards her.

"Its nothing, I assure you." he replied. "I have things in place to assure my success. It won't go down that easily."

"I don't care how you do things, just give me an entertaining show." she replied. "Though I feel like something's missing."

"Nonsense. Now, I need to get to work."

"Whatever you say." Kyra said as she stepped back. "Just don't upset the others. It seems they're not as forgiving as my group."

—

Ushio found herself on a new world in a less than ideal situation. Finding herself up to her waist in swamp water, she looked for slight bits of dry land. Luckily for her, the moon was rising. As such, she spotted a path. Getting on it, she took it towards its destination.

**•[The** **Bayou]•**

Hearing the sound of music, she walked towards its source. Moving through the brush, the music came to a stop, but talking could still be heard. Ushio was able to spot a weird sight. From what she could make out, it appeared as though an animal was talking. She could make out what appeared to be an alligator. Yet, it stood on two legs and held a trumpet.

"Now let's see here." it said, searching the surroundings.

Ushio took a step forward. Stepping on a branch, it snapped, letting out a loud noise. She knew her cover was blown, yet the alligator made a shocking move. It appeared more scared than alert.

"Who's there." he said before whispering to himself. "Boy, I hope it not those hunters."

"Relax. I don't mean any harm." Ushio said, stepping out into view.

"Oh thank goodness." he let out a sigh of relief.

Ushio thought for a second. Sure, it was strange that she was talking with an alligator, but she'd talked with animals before. Yeah, it might've been under different circumstances, but the rules of the different worlds worked differently. She figured she might as well start at the beginning.

"So, um, my name's Ushio."

"Name's Louis." he replied back.

"Hello." she responded. "I couldn't help, but notice you were looking for something."

"Ah, yeah. See, a couple of friends need some help, so I'm looking for a sharp stick to help them."

Looking down at the branch she snapped, Ushio picked up a half and held it towards the alligator.

"Would this work?"

"Absolutely." he said, grabbing it. "Hey, why do you come along and I'll introduce you to my new friends. I bet they'll be glad to see you."

Not knowing what he meant, she followed along. Working their way through more bushes, Louis seemed to find his friends as he charged ahead a bit.

"I found a stick!" he called out.

Walking beside him, Ushio notes that his eyes were facing towards two frogs who stared back at him.

"Louis." a feminine sounding one said. "Ray here says you've been taking us in the wrong direction."

"I was…well, listen." Louis chuckled nervously. "I was confused by the topography and the geography and the choreography and…Wait! I found you guys another human."

A puzzled look appeared on Ushio's face. Another human, he said. From what she could see, it was just an alligator, two frogs, and was that a firefly?

"You're right." the other frog said. Walking over to Ushio, he jumped on her shoulder to get a better vantage point. "Since you're here, would you happen to know the way back to New Orleans, or better yet, do you know any princess?"

"I don't know any way to this New Orleans you talk about. You see, I'm not exactly from around here." Ushio said, scratching her head. "As for the whole princess deal…well, I think I remember my parents saying something about mom being a whole Princess of Heart or something, but I don't think that's what you're looking for."

"I see." the frog said, leaping down.

"Naveen, come on. You're probably confusing the girl." the other frog said. "Let's at least explain who we are and how we got here. My name's Tiana. The one over there's Naveen. See, Princess Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witch doctor. Long story short, I got turned into one too. Before you came along, we were on our way to Mama Odie's. However, it seems we were going the wrong way."

"I see." Ushio nodded.

"Meanwhile, I was tellin' them the first rule of the bayou. Never take direction from a gator." the firefly said, flying up to Ushio. "You can call me Ray, by the way." Ray whistled as countless lights lit up in the night. "Why, me and my relationals will help show y'all the way. Come on, chere! Just follow the bouncing butt!"

—

"Friends, I know I'm in hock to y'all pretty deep already, but seems our little froggy prince lost his way and I need your generous assistance getting him back." Dr. Facilier spoke. The witch doctor paced in front of a mask filled wall which all glared at him. "Ha, I hear you! Now, what's in it for y'all? Well, as soon as I dispose of Big Daddy La Bouff and I'm running his town, I'll have the entire city of New Orleans in the palm of my hand. And you'll have all the wayward souls your dark little hearts desire. Y'all love that, don't you? So, we got ourselves a deal?"

In response, the large, center mask opened up. Sinister shadows poured forth from it, gathering around the room.

"Now we're cooking!" Dr. Facilier exclaimed. "We're going to find ourselves a frog! Search everywhere! The bayou, the Quarter. Bring him to me alive. I need his heart pumping for now."

The shadows flew out of the building, beginning their search. Being left alone, the witch doctor took a step out. He once again spotted his ally, leaning against the building.

"Looks like you're trying to fix your problem." Kyra spoke. "You know what, I've already sent some things ahead to aid you. In fact, why don't I go out there and help find your little frog prince myself."


	45. Chapter 40

**Chapter XL: Down In The Bayou**

Having walked through the firefly lit night, Ushio followed the other four on their search for Mama Odie. With them reaching a certain point, Ray was the one to speak up.

"I'll take them the rest of the way. And don't forget to tell Angela, Ray-Ray say, 'Bonne chance!'"

"That's your girl?" Tiana asked.

"Oh, no, no." Ray responded. "My girl? Ho, ho, ho. That's Evangeline."

"Evangeline?" Ushio asked.

"She the most prettiest firefly ever did glow. You know I talk to Evangeline most every night. She's kind of shy. Don't say much. And I know in my heart, someday we are going to be together. Yeah."

"Aw! That's so sweet." Tiana said.

"Yeah, so sweet." Naveen added. "Just do not settle down so quickly, my friend. There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp.

Nearby as the group moved about, unknown to them, three hunters spied in the night. Spotting the two frogs, they snuck after them. With Tiana and Naveen taking up the front, they were out in the open.

As they chatted it up, Ushio thought she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Looking around, it seemed as though nothing was there. Turning her attention back to the front, she saw where someone stood with a net, Neverland capture within.

"I got me one, boys! Y'all get that little one over there!" he proclaimed.

With her companion caught, she readied herself to begin the chase. However, in that moment, the things that had drawn her eye sprung up. Two types of grey, humanoid beings flanked her. One variety had long arms that supported it body and appeared more numerous than the others. The other seemed to have long, jagged sleeves and was hunched over. While her companions needed help, she resigned that she had to deal with this mess first.

Keyblade brought to the ready, she struck the more numerous Creepers. A few blows dispatched the Nobodies quickly as their only real advantage seemed to be their numbers. As for the Assassins, they proved to be more of a nuisance to the girl. While the occasional hit would connect, they tended to dive into the ground below. Against her better judgement, Ushio knew she had to wait them out. Given her predicament, the last thing she needed was to rush after Naveen and Tiana only to find one of the sunken enemies surprising her.

Taking out the last Creeper, Ushio noted the three Assassin still swarming the area. One sprung up in attack, only to find Ushio's Keyblade blocking its strike. She quickly swung around and dealt a harsh blow. The last two seemed to have the same idea as they attacked the girl in tatem. Taking in the nearby swamp in her strategy, she quickly blasted off a Watera spell that took out one of the Nobodies as she stuck down the other.

Having taken out the enemies that surprised her, Ushio rushed ahead to help out. Despite her attempt, they seemed to be useless as she saw the boat holding the hunters go flying off as Tiana and Naveen watched from a nearby rock. Walking forward to meet with them, she heard the tail end of their conversation.

"'And we talk, too.' I like that. You are secretly funny." Naveen chuckled.

"Not a stick in the mud? Say it. Say it." Tiana said.

"All right. You're not exactly…a complete stick in the mud."

"There you are." Ushio said she reached them. "Are you okay. I saw what happened and tried to help, but…"

"It's fine. We showed them." Naveen said.

"You look a little scratched up yourself. What happened?" asked Tiana.

"Let's just say some bad things popped up, but I dealt with them. We should be safe now." Ushio replied.

"So everyone, since it's been a while and we need to recover our strength, how about some swamp gumbo?" Tiana put forth.

"That'll do." Louis answered.

"Sounds delicious." Naveen said as he lounged back. "I'll start with a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on while I wait. Thanks."

"No, no, no, your royal highness. You are going to mince these mushrooms."

"I'll help however I can." Ushio said.

"Thanks." Tiana responded. "Here, it'll tell you want to gather."

Ushio went to work as she gathered a few things Tiana pointed her towards. Glancing over at Naveen, Tiana came over to help him out. As she did, they seemed to have a bit of a heart to heart as they enjoyed themselves.

—

The five sat around enjoying their meal. Stories were told as they laughed it up. With everyone having fun, Ray was the first to draw their attention elsewhere.

"There she is." he spoke. "The sweetest firefly in all creation."

"Evangeline?" Tiana asked.

"I want to meet this girl. Where she at?" Louis added.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Ushio punctuated.

"How you can miss her? She glowing right up there in front of y'all." Ray said, gazing at the brightest star in the night sky.

Knowing the truth, Ushio stayed silent as the others seemed to come to the same conclusion. As Ray began to sing about his love, Naveen convinced Tiana to dance with him. Ushio simply watched as she knew not to get in the way.

—

"To think she'd be here." Kyra spoke as she observed the scene. "This just became more interesting."

Looking around at her surroundings, she smiled.

"Well, there's no need for that Shadow Man to know anything yet. And after all, I'm only after the one he has no stakes it."


	46. Chapter 41

**Chapter XLI: Sinister Shadows**

With Naveen and Tiana's little dance done, Tiana broke away from Naveen.

"We best be pushing on." she said as she hopped off.

Getting up to follow, Ushio spied as Naveen was yanked by strange shadows further into the swamp.

"Tiana!" he called out.

As everyone noted what was happening, they began to chase after him. Ushio summoned her Keyblade as she ran down the shadows. Before they could reach Naveen, strange balls of light dissolved the shadows, saving him. Seeing a figure coming out of a fog, Ushio stood at the ready.

However, what came out of the fog seemed to be an elderly woman carrying a lit up stick.

"Not bad for a one hundred ninety seven year old blind lady." she laughed. "Now which of you naughty children been messing with the Shadow Man?"

—

"We're so glad we found you, Mama Odie." Tiana said as the group reached Mama Odie's home. "Ray and Louis here have been telling us all about you. We've been traveling quite a long way and you can't imagine what we've been through. And we heard that you-"

"Good to see you again, Ray." Mama Odie interrupted. "How's your grandmama?"

"She's fine."

"Mama Odie." Tiana said, trying to get her attention again. "We don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Y'all want some candy?" she asked.

Ushio stood in confusion. This was the woman that could help Tiana and Naveen. Really?

As the two frogs replied no, Mama Odie took the candy herself.

"Now, that's too bad. It's a special candy. Would have turned y'all human."

Hearing those words, the two pleaded as Mama Odie are the candy herself.

"Wait! Don't! Please don't take it!"

"I'm just messing with y'all."

"How on earth did you know that we wanted to turn back?"

Mama Odie got up as she sauntered over to her gumbo pot.

"You sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?" Louis asked.

"I agree. It's kinda strange." Ushio added.

"Pretty sure." Ray assured.

"Now, y'all figure out what you need?" asked Mama Odie.

"It's just like you said, Mama Odie. We need to be human." Tiana replied.

"Hah! Y'all ain't got the sense you was born with!" Mama Odie exclaimed. "Y'all want to be human, but you're blind to what you need!"

What we want? What we need? Is all the same thing, yes?" reasoned Naveen.

"Is the same thing? No!" Mama Odie interjected. "You gotta dig a little deeper and find out what you truly need."

"I understand what you're saying Mama Odie." Tiana replied. "I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant."

In response to Tiana's statement, all Mama Odie could do was sigh and place her head on her palm.

"Well, if y'all are set in being human, there's only one way." Mama Odie began to stir her gumbo pot. "Gumbo, gumbo, in the pot. We need a princess, whatcha got?"

The gumbo shined as it showed an image of a blonde girl.

"Lottie?" Tiana recognized her. "But she's not a princess."

"Hush up and look at the gumbo." stated Mama Odie.

"That's right." Tiana continued. "Big Daddy's King of the Mardi Gras parade. So that makes Lottie a princess."

"Does that count?" Naveen asked.

"Yes, it does." Mama Odie commented. "But only till midnight when Mardi Gras is over. Hop along, you only got till then to get that princess to kiss you. Once she does, boom! You both turn human!"

"Midnight?" Naveen pondered.

"That doesn't give us much time at all." Tiana stated.

"What about me, Mama?" Louis asked. "I want to be human too, so I can play jazz with the big boys."

"Jabber Jaws, you dig a little deeper, you'll find everything you need. Come on, come on, come on! There's a lot of river between here and New Orleans. Y'all best get to swimming." As she pushed them out, she took a moment to look at Ushio. "Except you, child. I need to have a word with you."

"Me?" Ushio asked.

"Yes, you. You're not from around here, are you?"

"Not really. Though I suppose it's not that simple."

"Well, let me warn you. Before you know it, things will begin to converge. When that time comes, you'll be faced with things you may not remember. However, it's up to you to decide how you move forward with all that."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ushio asked.

"Hush now, you've got some friends that need your help."

—

Making their way to a river boat, the five were able to sneak aboard. As shadows of other people came around the corner, the four animals tried to hide and Ushio played it cool. With the three men rounding the way, they revealed themselves to be wearing animal costumes as they made note of Louis.

"Man, that is one killer-diller costume."

"Hey gator, can you blow that horn?"

Doing as he was asked, Louis played a few notes on his trumpet.

"Come on. Sit in with us! We're playing Mardi Gras." one of the men offered.

Louis took their offer as he went off with them, playing his instrument.

"We can't miss this." Ray said. "Little Louis going to finally play with the big boys!"

As Ray took off to join Louis, Tiana started to follow.

"Naveen, Ushio, you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later." Naveen replied.

"I'll-"

"Hey, Ushio, it's been a while. Why don't we catch up!" a voice called from behind the girl. Looking back, Ushio spotted a familiar face.

"I'll catch up later. I've gotta meet up with my old friend here." Following the person around the corner, Ushio immediately pulled her Keyblade out. "So, what is it you want Kyra."


	47. Chapter 42

**Chapter XLII: Are You Ready?**

"Come on, you don't have to be so harsh." Kyra said as she leaned against the wall. "I'm not here to eliminate you. Truth is, I haven't been given orders to do so. I simply came here to have some fun and past the time while my job goes down."

"And what exactly are you doing here." Ushio asked.

"Well, when I was checking in on things for a friend, I spotted you and figured I'd say hello. I so wish we'd had more time together when we first met. It's so entertaining to see you struggle to fight for good."

"This friend you speak of. Is he…"

"Well, considering who you've been around, I'm sure they've mentioned him. The good doctor was picked to be given our assistance and I was dispatched to aid him. You can thank me for those Nobodies you've run into."

"You…" Ushio grew more agitated.

"Now, now. Not here. It'd be a shame if a swarm of Heartless attack this boat full of people." Kyra teased. "Tonight's the big night. Once the festivities start, feel free to do whatever you want. Until then, I can't let you harm his plan."

"You and the other Neo Seekers, just what is your goal." Ushio asked. "You cause all these problems, but you abandon your allies just as quickly."

"Oh really now. Do we?" Kyra smiled. "The time is coming when all will be revealed. When that hour comes, you'll know. Only problem is who gets to mess with you then? Iwa's certainly got his eyes on you for who knows what reason. However, you're too entertaining to let someone else have. Well, I suppose we'll decide then."

Kyra walked the deck as she looked out toward their destination.

"I look forward to show tonight. Show me the excitement that can come from a festival like this."

Before Ushio could say or do anything more, Kyra disappeared into the swirling, dark portal.

—

Unbeknownst to Ushio and everyone, while she was dealing with Kyra and the aftermath of their talk, the shadows had appeared once more. Sneaking about, they were able to grab Naveen and make off with him. As Dr. Facilier paced about, the shadows approached him, frog prince in hand.

"We are back in business, boys!" he exclaimed.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Naveen said before noticing his former personal assistance across the room. "Lawrence!"

"Oh, now hold still, Your Eminence." Lawrence said as he raised a voodoo totem towards him.

—

At last, the boat reached New Orleans as the people moved out to join the festivities. Ushio departed as she spied Tiana and Ray.

"Ray! Ushio! Have you seen Naveen?"

"Look at you." Ray smiled. "Where'd the ring at?"

"What are you talking about?" Tiana asked.

"Well, if Cap didn't say nothing, I ain't going to say nothing, because old Ray's sealed up tighter than a drum. You ain't getting nothing out of me, no!"

"What are you going on about?" Ushio questioned.

"Ray." Tiana raised her eye.

"Okay, Cap not going to marry Charlotte, he going to marry you!" Ray replied to Tiana. "Soon as he gets himself kissed and y'all both turn human, he's going to find a job, get you that restaurant…I said too much, didn't I?"

"You said just enough, Ray! Thank you, Evangeline."

"I suppose I should give you early congratulations." Ushio said. Despite the air currently, she couldn't shake off what Kyra had said earlier.

The three rushed forward to search for their targets. Swimming through the dense crowds, Ushio tried hearing what Tiana was say through the noise.

"You just keep your eyes out for the biggest, gaudiest float with a Mardi Gras princess about to kiss herself a…a frog." Tiana spoke as she spotted their destination.

Ushio pushed her way through the thrall of people to see what Tiana and Ray has spotted. Utop the float they were looking at, a priest stood next to a pair that seemed like they were getting ready to get married. The girl was the same one she'd seen in the vision at Mama Odie's while the man definitely seemed like a prince.

"Oh no. This can't be right, darling." Ray muttered. "And how you still be a frog? Mama Odie, she…"

Hearing Ray stop, Ushio turned to see why. Staring where he was, she couldn't find Tiana there anymore. Ray flew off to find her with Ushio following behind. Heading into a nearby cemetery, the pair spotted Tiana looking distraught.

"I know what we seen with our eyes, but if we just go back that way, we're going to find out your fairy tale come true." Ray tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, that can't be right. Let's head back and prove it wrong." said Ushio.

"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true." Tiana spoke in a dejected tone.

"It's like my Evangeline always said to me-"

"Evangeline is nothing but a star, Ray! A big ball of hot air a million miles from here! Open your eyes now, before you get hurt." With those words spoken, Tiana leapt off, leaving the two alone.

"She…she didn't…" tried Ushio.

"She just speaking out a broken heart." Ray said, gazing up at the sky. "That's all that is. Come on, Evangeline. You too, Ushio. We're going to show chere the truth!"

—

Watching the wedding in the parade, Dr. Facilier chuckled. He prepared his voodoo doll as he observed the events going done.

"Looks like everything working for once." Kyra spoke from the shadows.

"Exactly. As soon as the marriage happens, the town will be in my hands."

As Ushio raced towards the float, Ray was able to make it there faster. Flying up to the princess, he whispered in his ear.

"Cap, what you doing, son?"

The princess shooed him away as Ray avoided his hand. Spotting a frog tongue sticking out of a chest on the ground, Ray flew down to it.

"Is that you, Cap?" he asked the box.

"Ray! Get me out of this box!" Naveen shouted from within.

"I can't hear you!" Ray shouted back. "I'm going to get you out this box!"

Ray worked his magic as he picked the lock. Naveen flung the chest open just as the priest was finishing the vows. Before he could conclude his words, Naveen jumped on the princes neck and wrestled for control of the totem around the prince's neck.

Ushio could see as the prince and a frog tumbled off the float. Finally getting there, she tried to get to them as the prince grabbed the frog and ran into a nearby building.

Above, Dr. Facilier watched as the events went down. Angry got at him as he started his way down to meet his partner in crime. However, he had one last word for the woman watching with him.

"You! Show some of your worth and send out some of those creatures you control. I don't want anymore interruptions!"


	48. Chapter 43

**Chapter XLIII: What You Need**

Reaching the building, Ushio jumped back as Ray flew under it and the door burst open. Dr. Facilier whistled, summoning the shadows he controlled. As Ray moved through the crowd, Ushio set her sights on the witch doctor. Prepping her Keyblade, Shaman and Fortuneteller Heartless surrounded her. With Dr. Facilier free, he chased after Ray, leaving Ushio to deal with the foes around her.

The Fortuneteller Heartless made the first move as the two of them swung their crystal balls at Ushio. Having taken the time to prepare, she blocked the attacks. With her chance now available, she swung wide as she swept both up in her attacks. Sending them back, she narrowly avoided the charge the Shaman made at her. Before she could make a move on it, ice shards whizzed by her. The Fortunetellers made their advance only to be met with her Keyblade. Vanishing from the attack, Ushio switched to the Shaman. It clawed at her as it slightly slashed her shoulder. Feeling the injury, she went to work on the monkey like Heartless. Facing a solid, downward swing, it was dispatched like the other two.

Having finished the Heartless that jumped her, she made her way to the cemetery.

—

After fleeing with the totem, Ray had found Tiana in the cemetery. Flying towards her, he shouted out.

"This proves what we saw ain't what we thought we saw!"

"What is this?" Tiana asked as Ray handed the necklace to her.

"It's a voodoo hayacall. The Shadow Man, he been using it for the-" Ray stopped when he noticed the shadows had almost caught up to them. "You can't let Shadow Man get this, no matter what! Now run, girl! Run!"

Tiana took off with the necklace as Ray faced the shadows. Lighting himself up, he charged the shadows as his light caused them to vanish. With most of the shadows gone, he felt victorious until a hand knocked him to the ground. Having enough of the nonsense, Dr. Facilier looked down on the bug as he stepped on him.

—

Ushio rushed through the cemetery. The dark clouds and night sky brought an ominous air to the whole search. As she maneuvered through the graveyard, she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Back off, or I'm going to break this thing into a million pieces!"

Running towards her, Ushio spotted the Shadow Man catching up to her too. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a strange dust that he blew into their direction. Hitting Tiana, it transformed her back into a human.

Ushio tried moving forward only to find herself in another place. It appeared to be a brightly lit diner establishment. People enjoyed their meals as live music played. Starting toward Tiana, Ushio noticed at the same time as her, the familiar patron.

"Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hopping around the bayou for the rest of your life?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Shadow Man." Tiana slipped out.

"Got to hand it to you, Tiana. When you dream, you dream big. Just look at this place. Going to be the crown jewel of the Crescent City! And all you got to do to make this a reality is hand over that little old talisman of mine."

"Don't do it, Tiana!" Ushio called out.

"Quiet you! You're not part of this bargain!" Shouting those words, the ground crumpled under Ushio.

—

Finding herself back in the cemetery, Ushio spotted Dr. Facilier staring her down. Yet, it wasn't just one of him as it should've been. Ten versions all looked straight at her.

"Do you know what all I've had to do to get to this point!" he exclaimed. "See, a certain colleague of mine informed me about you. Said you'd be a hassle if you showed up. It seemed those Heartless creatures didn't get rid of you. Now, Tiana and I are going to have a little uninterrupted chat while you discover your place."

The ten doctors approached Ushio. Shadow hands reached out of the ground as they clawed at her. Ushio sucked and rolled her best, yet some claws got through. As a Dr. Facilier stood above her, she struck upward with her key. He fell backward as he reverted into a shadow-like form. Understanding what was going on, Ushio swung at the next one. He too lost his shape, becoming a shadow. Having their weaknesses exposed, Ushio went about her strikes. The shadows lost their copied appearance as they receive blow after blow.

Ushio felt confident as the shadows seemed to lose their ground. It was then, as luck would have it, voices rang out.

"Ushio!"

Turning toward the all too familiar voices, she saw the figures of her father and mother. They rushed to her, their own Keyblades readied.

"Mom! Dad!" she called out.

Running towards them for their assistance, the pair dissolved into a shadowy form as the darkness wrapped her up. The remaining shadows joined in as she was cocooned. Finally, another copy of Dr. Facilier appeared from the ground.

"How sweet. It seems our wanna be hero still looks up to her parents." he mocked her. "Give this up and I'll leave you be. Otherwise…"

"I won't stop." Ushio struggled. "You're going down."

"And how exactly are you planning to do so?" he questioned.

"It's simple really. You've got all your shadows here in one place now." Her Keyblade began to gather light in her hand. "I haven't seen Dad do this much, but here goes nothing." Feeling the energy swell, she cried out. "Light!"

A pillar of light emanated from her as its brightness caused the shadows to fade.

"No, this can't be happening!" the copy of the witch doctor cried as he was engulfed in it.

—

Ushio opened her eyes as she found herself back in the proper cemetery. Once more Tiana was a frog and to her shock, the Shadow Man has the talisman.

"Even though you both broke out of magic, it's quite unfortunate." spoke Dr. Facilier. "Y'all should have taken my deal. I'll deal with you girl later." He brought down his can on Tiana, pinning her down. "As for you. Now you're going to spend the rest of your life being a slimy, little frog."

Using her tongue, Tiana pulled one over on him as she latched on to the talisman and was able to slide out from underneath his cane. She threw the talisman down, shattering it to pieces.

"No! No!" Dr. Facilier cried out in horror. "How am I ever going to pay back my debt?"

From the nearby tombstones, voodoo masks popped out and began to vocalize.

"Friends." the doctor tried playing it off.

"Are you ready?" the masks asked.

"No! I'm not ready at all!" he cried out scared. "In fact, I got lots more plans. This is just a minor setback in a major operation. As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business!"

Ushio could do nothing but what the strange sight ahead of her as the masks approached the Shadow Man.

"I still got that froggy prince locked away!" he continued trying to reason. "I just need a little more time." A giant tombstone turned into the main mask as he backed away in fright. "No, please! Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise!"

Despite his pleas, the mask opened its mouth. Shadowy hands grabbed Dr. Facilier has he was pulled into it glowing, green maw. With that, it snapped shut and he was gone.

—

With only fifteen minutes left until midnight, Ushio and Tiana races back into town. The pair observed as Naveen seemed to be talking to Charlotte.

"Goodness gracious. This is so much to absorb." she said. "Let em see if I got this right. If I kiss you before midnight, you and Tiana will turn human again? And then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, the end!"

"Yeah, more or less." Naveen replied. "But remember, you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant. Because Tiana…she is my Evangeline."

"Anything you want, sugar." Charlotte replied.

"Wait!" Tiana said as she and Ushio ran up.

"Tiana?" Naveen turned toward them.

"Don't do this." Tiana said.

"I have to do this. And we are running out of time."

"I won't let you!"

"It's the only way to get you your dream!"

"My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it. I love you, Naveen."

"Warts and all?"

"Warts and all." she said, the pair gazing into each other's eyes.

"All my life, I read about true love in fairy tales and, Tia, you found it." chimed in Charlotte. "I'll kiss him. For you, honey. No marriage required."

However, as they prepared to kiss, the clock struck twelve. Charlotte tried to reason against it and kissed Naveen to no effect.

"I'm so sorry." Charlotte said.

"Tiana! Naveen! Ushio!" Louis called out running down the street. The trio made their way over to him.

"Louis, what is it?" Naveen asked.

"Shadow Man Some laud poor Ray low." Louis replied. "He's hurting awful bad."

The four watched as Ray laid, badly hurt.

"Hey, chere…" he said, looking at Tiana and Naveen. "How come you're still…"

"We're staying frogs, Ray." said Tiana.

"And we're staying together." added Naveen.

"I like that very much." Ray let out. "Evangeline likes that, too."

Saying his last words, the spark of life left Ray. Ushio shed tears as the other three did too.

As they laid Ray to rest, the clouds moved above. Next to the star he'd Evangeline, a new light shines beside it. Ushio and the others couldn't help but smile.

—

Ushio watched on the next day as they assembled in the bayou again for a celebration. Tiana and Naveen stood atop the makeshift altar as Mama Odie finished their vows.

"And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce y'all frog and wife."

Naveen and Tiana kissed as a magical light shines around them. It enveloped them, as it faded away to reveal they'd turned back into humans. Opening their eyes, they were shocked to discover the truth.

"Like I told y'all, kissing a princess breaks the spell." Mama Odie responded.

Having transformed back and gotten married, they approached Ushio.

"So, what's next for you two?" Ushio asked.

"I figure we'll go back and make it official." Naveen said. "Then we'll make the rest of our dreams come true."

"What about you?" Tiana asked.

"I better head out. As much fun as it was helping you out, there's still places I need to go." Ushio stated. "Until we meet again."

Having journeyed around, Ushio left the world and her new friends behind. As she took off, a single figure watched.

"Thanks for the show." Kyra spoke. "We'll be See each other sooner than you think."


	49. Chapter 44

**Chapter XLIV: Adventure is Out There**

Once more following her heart, Ushio found herself in a new world. Walking through the forest, she moved the stray branches out of her path. Reaching the end of the stretch of jungle she was in, she noted the rocky landscape in front of her. As she viewed the scenery, something caught her attention. Off in the distance, a strange silhouette stood out. Looking at it closer, it seemed to her like a house floating in air. Moving her gaze higher, it appeared to be hoisted by countless balloons. Wanting to see just what was up with it, she ran off towards it.

**•[Paradise Falls]•**

Continuing her run towards the floating house, she spotted two people tethered to it walking alongside a dog and strange bird creature.

"Hey!" she called out.

The two people turned around. One seemed like a child younger than Ushio while the other was an old man.

"Finally, another person." the old man said. "Say, are you the owner of this dog?"

"No." Ushio replied. "I just got here and by myself."

"Hello there. I am Dug." the dog spoke, running up to her.

"Hi, Dug." Ushio said, bending on one knee and petting him. "I'm Ushio."

Looking over at the others, she could tell the bird was apprehensive of her. Yet, the boy simply walked over to her.

"Hello. I'm Russell." he stated as he saw her look at the bird. "Oh, that's Kevin! Don't mind him, he's just a bit shy. And that's Mr. Fredrickson. I'm helping him move his house to the falls. See, we flew down here in it with all the-"

"Now that's enough." Carl Fredricksen said. "We need to keep moving."

"Um, if you don't mind, I could help." Ushio volunteered.

Looking up at the balloons above the house, Carl looked back at Ushio.

"Sure, why not."

"Oh boy, another companion!" Dug said as he sided up to Ushio. "Let us continue escorting my prisoner."

"What?" Ushio raises an eyebrow.

"Just ignore it." Carl said as he threw her a rope. "Tie this to ours and let's move."

—

Looking out over the falls, Iwa stared off into the distance.

"This job hopefully will end soon." he spoke to himself. "Things are progressing much quicker now. The time is almost at hand."

Using a pair of binoculars, he gazed off into his surroundings. Spotting a floating house, he brought his line of sight down.

"So, she's here." he commented upon seeing Ushio. "Of course she would be."

Spawning a Corridor of Darkness, he turned to take his leave.

"I have a feeling you'll meet my partner. When you do, I might have to greet you myself."

—

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, be my prisoner." Dug said as he held onto Kevin's leg.

"Dug, stop bothering Kevin!" Russell shouted back at him.

"That man there says I can take the bird and I love man there like he is my master." Dug responded.

"I am not your master!" shouted Carl.

Ushio could do nothing but pinch her nose as she continued walking.

"I am warning you once again, bird." Dug spoke.

"Hey! Quit it!" Russell said as he turned back. The tug began to pull Ushio and Carl back.

"Russell, at this rate, we'll never get to the falls." Carl stated as he pulled on the rope. The tug sent motion up to the house, causing it to bang on a rock and break a window. "I am nobody's master, got it? I don't want you here and I don't want you here! I'm stuck with you! And Ushio, was it? At least so far you've done nothing. And if you two don't clear out of here by the time I count to three-"

"A ball!" Dug spoke up as Carl waves his cane around. "Oh boy, oh boy! A ball!"

Realizing the situation, Carl took the tennis ball off the end of his cane and tossed it into the jungle. Deciding to continue on this path, he approached Russell.

"Quick Russell, give me some chocolate."

Taking the chocolate, he broke a piece off and tossed it into an opposing side of the jungle.

"Uh, are you-" Ushio started.

"Come on Russell, Ushio!" he said as he took Russell's hand.

Dragging the two along, Ushio could only follow as Carl lead them further into the jungle. As the trio reached a rocky outcropping, Carl took a break.

"I think that did the trick." he panted. Glancing to the side, he was shocked to find Dug, ball in mouth.

"Hi Master."

Turning his head to his right, he was greeted by Kevin.

"So, I guess we're all back together." Ushio put. "Are we gonna take a break or what?"

"You know what." Carl said. "Just give me a few."

"Sure." Ushio replied, not seeing the look of defeat on his face.

—

Throughout the jungle, three shadows lurched. Small figures dashed as they made their way closer to their target. Soon, they should arrive at their destination.


	50. Chapter 45

**Chapter XLV: Dog Days**

Rain poured down as a storm set in. The party decided that it'd be best to break for the night. Anchoring the house, the five retreated beneath to get shelter. Sitting around a small fire, they relaxed.

"Well, thanks for keeping us dry, Ellie." Carl said, looking up at the house.

"Which one's the front?" Russell said, messing with the tent set up.

"I don't really know?" Ushio commented, looking at all the parts. "I haven't really set up a tent before."

"Is this step three or step five?" Russell continued messing with the poles. "There." Pushing with all his might, he tried snapping it into place. Walking over to Carl, he closed up his book. "All done! That's for you."

Ushio looked over at the tent. It seemed haphazardly set up and wrong looking. Just as the others looked back at the tent, built up pressure in the poles released, sending the tent flying into the darkness of the night.

"Oh. Tents are hard." Russell said as he sat next to Carl.

With nothing to help with and nothing to do, Ushio took up a spot across from them. Grabbing a stick, she tossed it into the fire to keep it going.

"Wait, aren't you super wilderness guy with the GPM and the badges?" Carl spoke.

"Yeah, but…can I tell you a secret?" Russell replied.

"No."

"All right. Here goes." began Russell. "I never actually built a tent before. There, I said it."

"You've been camping before, haven't you?" Carl asked.

"Well, never outside."

"Well, why didn't you ask your dad how to build a tent?"

"I don't think he wants to talk about this stuff."

"Why don't to try him sometime? Maybe he'll surprise you."

"Well, he's away a lot. I don't see him much."

"He's gotta be home sometime."

"Well, I call, but Phyllis told me I bug him too much."

"Phyllis? You call your own mom by her first name?"

"Phyllis isn't my mom."

With those words, Carl immediately understood the situation for what it really was.

"Oh."

The three sat in silence for a moment. Having listened in on the conversation, Ushio knew it wasn't her place to but in. If there was one thing she'd learned on her journey, it was to not interject when someone was begin to speak from their heart. She could tell Russell was starting to do so.

"But he promised he'd come to my Explorer ceremony to pin on my Assisting the Elderly badge." Russell started up again. "So he can show me about tents then, right?"

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep." Carl told him. "Don't wanna wake up the traveling flea circus."

"Mr. Fredricksen, Dug says wants to take Kevin prisoner. We have to protect him. Can Kevin go with us?" Russell said, yawning.

"All right, he can come." Carl said.

"Promise you won't leave him?"

"Yeah."

"Cross your heart."

"Cross my heart." Carl stated solemnly.

Ushio brought herself to the ground as Russell seemed to head off to sleep. Turning away from the others, she could hear Carl say one last thing before she fell asleep.

"What have I gotten myself into, Ellie?"

—

Morning broke as everyone awoke. As Ushio got up, she looked around as the others looked for Kevin. Spotting him in the roof, she joined the others in looking up at him.

Off in the distance, distinct bird chirps could sounded out. Hearing these, Kevin called back.

"What's it doing?" Ushio asked.

"The bird is calling to her babies." Dug replied.

"Her babies." Russell responded before the realization hit him. "Kevin's a girl?"

"Her house is over there in those twisty rocks. She has been gathering food for her babies and must get back to them." Dug explained.

"Wait. Kevin's just leaving." Russell said. "But you promised to protect her. Her babies need her. We gotta make sure they're together."

"Sorry Russel. We've lost enough time already." Carl stated.

"So we can't…" Ushio said, almost verifying his claim by looking at the balloons.

"Yeah, we need to move."

Hearing rustling noises a bit off, the three turned towards the noise. Familiar with the possibility, Ushio quickly brought out her Keyblade.

"Whoa, what's that!" Russell said, taking slight attention in what she'd done.

"I'll explain later. Just keep watch for now."

At that moment, two dogs jumped out. Barking, they approached the trio as they were taken aback. A third dog jumped up and seemed to be in command. Walking over to Dug, it began to speak in a high pitched voice.

"Where's the bird? You said you had the bird." Alpha spoke.

"Oh yes, oh yes. As I said that, I can see how you would think that." Dug responded.

"Where is it?"

"Uh…Tomorrow. Come back tomorrow and then I will again have the bird. Yes."

"You lost it. Why do I not have a surprised feeling? Well, at least you now lead us to the small mailman and the one who smells of prunes. Hm, it appears you've gained a girl holding a strange object as well." Alpha said, observing Ushio. "Master will be most pleased we have found them and will ask of them many questions. Come."

"Wait." Carl spoke up. "We're not going with you. We're going to the falls."

The two other dogs began barking as they ran around the trio. Ushio kept her Keyblade readied, yet she was mentally unable to do anything to the animals. Being pushed back by them, they began to make their trek to wherever the lead dog was taking them.

The group was led through the rocky terrain, carting the house the entire way. As they continued their walk, more dogs began to join in the parade. With nothing to really do, Ushio let her Keyblade disappear as she continued walking.

After a while, the three reached a canyon spotting a huge crevice that even more dogs sat in front of. The lead dog stopped in front of it, turning around and facing the group. At that time, all the dogs surrounding them started to converge on their location.

"Stay!" a voice called out, stopping the dogs. Stepping out of the crevice's shadows, a figure started to emerge.


	51. Chapter 46

**Chapter XLVI: The Spirit of Adventure**

"You came here in that?" spoke the figure in the shadows, looking up at the house. "In a house? A floating house?" he chuckled. "That's the darnedest I've ever seen. You're not after my bird, are ya? But if you need to borrow a cup of sugar, I'd be happy to oblige."

The dogs joined in the laughter as the man started to approach once again. Ushio gazed around, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Well, this is all a misunderstanding. My dogs made a mistake." he said as he stepped into the light.

"Wait! Are you Charles Muntz?" Carl spoke up.

"Yeah, well, yes."

"THE Charles Muntz?"

"'Adventure is out there!'"

"It's really him!" Carl exclaimed. "That's Charles Muntz!"

"It is!" Russell joined in. "Who's Charles Muntz?"

"Yeah, who is that?" questioned Ushio.

"Him!" Carl walked up to him. "I'm Carl Fredricksen. My wife and I, we were your biggest fans."

"Oh, well. You're a man of good taste." Charles Muntz laughed. "Now you three must be tired. Hungry?"

"Uh huh." Russell nodded.

"Now, attention everybody!" Charles addresses the dogs. "These people are no longer intruders. They are our guests."

As Charles Muntz lead the way inside, Ushio and the others spotted a massive blimp parked inside. Walking along, the dogs took on a more pleasant tone.

"Go ahead and mood your airship next to mine." Charles called out.

Doing as directed, the three tied off their ropes to anchor the house. Once done, they looked ahead as the ramp lowered to access the blimp.

"We not actually going inside the Spirit of Adventure itself?" Carl said in disbelief.

"Oh, would you like to?" Charles asked from the ramp.

"Would I?" Carl laughed as he hurried. Following their lead, Ushio and Russell joined up with him.

As the trio boarded the airship, up above something was visible in one of the windows. Unnoticed by anyone, Iwa watched as they entered the blimp. Once on, the white haired boy turned, his plan uncertain.

—

Ushio followed song as Muntz showed off his collection he had with him. Carl hung on every word as Muntz explained.

"Diner is ready." Alpha spoke as Carl and Muntz continued talking.

"Oh dear, broken translator." Muntz said as he heard Alpha speak. Bending down, he fiddled with it.

"Thank you Master." Alpha spoke in a deeper voice.

"I think I liked his other voice." Russell stated.

"Now then, dinner is served. Right this way." Muntz said, leading them into the dinning hall.

Ushio followed as everyone sat at the table. The four had dogs present trays in front of them.

"Oh, my Ellie would have loved all this." Carl spoke. "You know, it's because of you that she had this dream to come down here and live by Paradise Falls."

"I'm honored and now you've made it." Muntz said.

"You sure were not a bother. I'd hate to impose." said Carl.

"No, no, it's a pleasure to have guests. A real delight." Muntz replied. "More often I get thieves come to steal what's rightfully mine."

Muntz grabbed a lantern and got up from the table. He wandered further back into the dimly lit room, revealing a wall full of papers and a giant bird skeleton.

"They called me a fraud. Those…" he trailed off. "But once I bring back this creature, my name will be cleared." He glanced at the bird skeleton. "Beautiful, isn't it? I've spent a lifetime tracking it. Sometimes years go by between sightings. I tried to smoke it out of that deathly labyrinth where it lives. You can't go in after it. Once in, there's no way out. Lost so many dogs…" He struck the floor with his cane. "And here they come, these bandits, and think the bird is theirs to take. But they soon find that this mountain is a very dangerous place."

"Hey, that looks like Kevin." Russel spoke up, noticing the skeleton.

"Kevin?" Muntz asked.

Ushio got a bad feeling at Muntz's question. Russell continued going on about Kevin. As he talked, Ushio's feeling got worse. Something just started to not sit right.

"It's gone now!" Carl spoke. Ushio leaned over and saw the concern having reached him too.

"You know Carl, these people who pass through here, they all tell pretty good stories." Muntz grew stern as he walked over to a collection of explorer hats and goggles. "A surveyor making a map." He started knocking them over. "A botanist cataloging plants. An old man taking his house to Paradise Falls. I mean, that's the best one yet. I can't wait to Here how it ends."

Knowing their severity of the situation, Ushio grew tense. Her muscles tightened up as she was prepared for the worst. Given all her experiences, of course this would happen. Looking at Carl, she noticed his eyes had gone to the window.

"Well, it's been a wonderful evening, but we'd better be going." Carl stated.

"Oh, you're not leaving." Muntz asked.

"We don't want to take advantage of your hospitality." Carl said, getting up. At this point, Ushio was all for joining in.

"Oh, you really must stay. I insist." Muntz pleaded in a sinister tone.

"Oh no, I think we don't." Ushio finally spoke up.

As she did, everyone could hear as Kevin let out a screech outside.

"Kevin?" Russell replied.

Muntz approached the window and looked outside. He spotted Kevin sat atop Carl's house, calling out.

"It's here." he spoke.

While Muntz was distracted, Ushio, Carl, and Russell took off. Running down the halls, they could barely make out the last words he spoke.

"Get them!"

Making their way outside, Carl and Russell untethered the house from its position while Ushio took up the rear. Fast on their trail, dogs poured out of the airship, chasing after them. However, Ushio spotted something different mixed in with them. Dark blue, dog like creatures with massive heads added to their numbers and seemed to be taking the lead. Early on, Ushio could make out that they appeared to be Heartless.

Trying to make their way out the front, a horse of dogs blocked the entrance. Knowing they couldn't escape that way, they paused.

"Master, over here!" the familiar voice of Dug called out.

Glancing in its direction, the trio spotted the dog next to another passageway. Sprinting as fast as they could, the group followed Dug on his escape plan. Heading towards the light, Dug ran above the group as they pushed on. As they attempted to pick up speed, Kevin throw Carl and Russell on her back and Ushio proved to be able to keep up. Balloons began popping as the cavern's roof scraped the top. Luckily for them, Dug was able to drop rocks behind them, impeding the path of the dogs.

Despite all this, the Rabid Dog Heartless were able to push forward all the same. Knowing what had to be done, Ushio lagged a bit behind as she began to fall in line with the Heartless. With them all around her, she summoned her Keyblade once more and started to attack as she continued running ahead. The Rabid Dogs disappeared as she struck them, but their number kept them a threat. They shot shockwaves as she had to maneuver smartly to avoid them. Taking the narrow, straight path, she watched as Carl and Russell jumped from rock to rock, the stony structures collapsing behind them. As the Rabid Dogs began to decrease in numbers, she reached the beginning of the end of the road. With the Heartless and other dogs closing in, the others used the floating house to leap across the gorge. Ushio was able to grab on at the last moment as the group made it across.

As they took a breath of air, Ushio was thankful they were safe for now. She looked to see Russell bandaging Kevin, apparently hurt during the chase.

"She's hurt real bad. Can't we help her get home?" Russell asked.

Carl took a moment to look at the bird before looking at the balloons above his house.

"All right, but we gotta hurry."


	52. Chapter 47

**Chapter XLVII: Pressure**

"You lost them?" Muntz said as he observed his lead dogs soaking wet.

"No, it was Dug." one dog spoke.

"Yeah, he's with them. He helped them escape." another spoke.

"Wait. Wait a minute. Dug." Muntz said, realizing his tracker was still active.

"Have a way to find them?" Iwa's voice called from the doorway.

"So there you are." Muntz said, walking over to him. "Where have you been. You said your group sent you here to aid me."

"And that we have." Iwa stated. "I proved you with those Heartless."

"A lot of good those did me." Muntz spat back. "My own dogs were more effective."

"You're simply using them wrong. They're not so much as for tracking as they are for eliminating those that are coming after that bird that's rightfully yours."

Iwa walked over to the tracking display, looking at it.

"I noticed they had a girl with them." Iwa said.

"Yeah, they did. What about her?" Muntz asked.

"In a way, she's something I have my eye on. You want to rid yourself of these thieves and I want to rid myself of her. Bring me to them and I'll aid you in your hunt personally."

Iwa extended his hand out towards the explorer. Muntz smiles as he reached forth and shook his hand.

"You got yourself a deal."

—

Having made sure they were no longer being followed, the group pressed on. Night fell as they continued their trek through the jungle, the house and an injured Kevin in tow. Ushio joined in again, helping to pull the house since she no longer need to provide protection.

"You know what, Ushio and Mr. Fredricksen." Russell began. "The wilderness is quite what I expected."

"Yeah? How so?" questioned Carl.

"It's kind of wild. It's not how they made it sound in my book." Russell explained.

"I know. It's crazier than you think it would be." Ushio drew on her experience.

"My dad made it sound so easy." Russell started up again. "He's really good at camping and how to make fire from rocks and stuff. He used to come to all my Sweat Lodge meetings. And afterwards, we'd go get ice cream at Fenton's. I always get chocolate and he gets butter brickle. Then we sit on this one curb right outside and I'll count all the blue cars and he'll count the red ones. And whoever gets the most, wins…I like that curb. That might sound boring, but I think the boring stuff is the stuff I remember the most."

Ushio thought about what Russell said. When she thought of her mother and father, he was right. It wasn't big moments or tough training. It was the little things. The three of them eating meals or her father and mother regaling her with stories from their past. Even simply sitting on the beach underneath the Paopu fruit trees and watching the sunset.

Kevin snapped her out of her thoughts as she cried out. Looking ahead, they spotted area Kevin wanted to go to.

"Look! There it is!" Russell called out. He tried to rush ahead only to be yanked back.

"Hold on Russell, stand still." Carl said, untying him from the house.

Ushio and Carl untied themselves as they fastened the house to a tree. Getting Kevin, the group made their way across the rocky ground to their destination. As they reached their goal, a shadow hovered over them before a bright light appeared. Seeing the blimp above, winds blowing down, Russell cried out.

"Run Kevin run!"

The bird ran only to be tangled in a launched net. The four ran to help as Ushio was yanked behind them. A hand shot over her mouth as she was held back.

"Get away from my bird!" Muntz shouted out. Walking over to Carl's house, he threw a lantern underneath, starting a fire.

Carl watched as the flames began to lick out his house. Ushio tried to struggle free, only to find herself unable to.

"Just watch for now." Iwa spoke in her ear.

With balloons popping and the underside of the house feeling the heat, Carl made a choice. Leaving Kevin as is, he rushed to the house. He pulled it away from the fire as Muntz's dogs retrieved Kevin, Russell helpless to do anything.

Ushio felt a tug as Iwa began to push her towards the blimp. Before she could even try again, two Berserkers appeared at her sides. Knowing that she'd be at a disadvantage, she had no choice but to do as Iwa wanted. She was escorted up the ramp and Kevin was pulled behind her. With everyone now on, the ramp raised and the blimp took off.

—

Having black out after her capture, Ushio dreamt. Once more, she was back on the island. Waves crashed as she stared out at the ocean.

"Come on, smile." she said.

Wait, who was she talking too? Someone else was there, but she couldn't make out who it was. Focusing on it, this memory seemed newer. Only a few years old.

"You can live with it, but I'm different." a voiced said.

Whose voice was it? That right, it was a boy's! But what boy?

"Live with what?" she asked.

"Them." he replied. "But no more. Starting today, I'm beginning my own journey."

"What's going…on."

"It'll be over soon. Then you won't have to worry about this."

"Wait, don't…go."

Haze filled her mind as the memory faded. Yet, something surfaced from the edge of her subconscious. The figure started to come into a clear focus for a few seconds. That face and hair. She'd seen it before. As her mind began to pull her out of her dream, one word popped into it.

"Iwa."

—

Ushio awoke, tied to a chair. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Iwa seated in front of her.

"Good morning." Iwa spoke. "My partner though the ropes would be a good idea. Let me get them for you."

Untying her, he stepped back as she got to her feet.

"Why are you acting so nice. Especially after last night." Ushio asked.

"You talk in your sleep." he grew more serious. "You've begun to remember me, haven't you?"

"You…you were on the island." Ushio said. "We knew each other back then."

"Indeed. You were just as much a fool back then as you are now."

Iwa paced around the room, settling on a wall.

"When we met in worlds past, you grew a bit agitated each time. Unlike the others who played games with you, you didn't know why I made you have a weird feelings. You see, a heart never truly forgets someone. Even if I removed myself from your memories, your heart still remembered me. You had those feelings as the memories attempted to return to the surface. I bet even now, you don't remember everything."

"No…I don't." Ushio said.

"Well, we have plenty of time. Muntz has his bird and your friends are probably out there doing something." Iwa stated. "I've been keeping track of you. I didn't ask last time, but how are my parents? Still looking for me?"

"Your parents?"

"So, even that's not back." he sighed. "You know them. The ones you call Uncle Riku and Aunt Naminé."


	53. Chapter 48

**Chapter XLVIII: Tethered to the Past**

"You mean…" Ushio started to say in disbelief.

"Indeed." Iwa nodded. "Now you understand a bit better why I have to do what I'm doing."

"You're causing conflict all over. They wouldn't want this." Ushio said.

"I'm carving my own path!" Iwa spoke up. "That's what I always hated about you. The reason you're such a fool. You're just fine hearing their stories and following in their shadows. Meanwhile, I don't want any of that. I don't want to live in the shadows of their actions."

"You're not. You're your own person." Ushio persuaded him.

"That's what you believe. Yet, everywhere you go, you can feel your parents' legacy hovering over you. How many times have you wondered what they'd do in that situation. How things would be different if they were here. What I'm doing is allowing me to move forward on my own."

"You…you're…"

"See, that's why I've been keeping track of you all this time. Even now, you try to convince against my principles. Say that everything can be okay if I do it the way you say. You've always been one of the few links I can never sever no matter how I've tried. However, I know a way to end all this now. When the Neo Seekers give the order that you're no longer needed for our goals, we'll end this."

"If you're saying all this, why confront me now about it?" questioned Ushio.

"I wanted to make sure you knew the truth. No doubt everything will return in time. Consider this my declaration of war."

Iwa, having said his peace, wasted no time. With a snap of his fingers, a portal opened up and he disappeared inside.

Ushio was left in the room, alone. The words he spoke rang inside her.

—

Facing everything that was dropped upon her, Ushio realized she had to push it aside for now. Bring forth her Keyblade, she pointed it at the door. A beam of light shot out as the door unlocked.

Making her way out, she found herself in the hanger. Spotting Russell tied to a chair on the lowering ramp, she began rushing to aid him. Her way was suddenly blocked by a few Dusks. The grey humanoids slithered their way through the air at her. Her Keyblade collided with their bodies as she watched Russell continue to fall. The Nobodies fell as she ran to help the boy. Fearing she'd be too late, she was relieved to see a figure zipline in and save him.

"Mr. Fredricksen." Russell called out. "You came back for Kevin and Ushio. Let's go get them."

"Hey! Up here!" Ushio shouted to them below.

"Ushio, there you are!" Russell shouted back. "Have you seen Kevin?"

"No, I haven't. He must've been elsewhere on the ship." she said.

Dug meanwhile pulled Carl's house over the ramp as Carl carried Russell inside.

"We'll Get Kevin. You stay here." he said.

"But I want to help." Russell complained.

"I don't want your help. I want you safe." Carl responded.

As Carl started up the ramp, Ushio spotted strange creatures beginning to fly about. One bug-esque thing flew right by Carl and nearly caused him to stumble.

"What was that?" he said, regaining his footing.

"Heartless." Ushio said, running down the ramp. "They're just like those shadow dog things you saw before. I'll handle them. You go find Kevin."

As a Vaporfly flew by the ramp, Ushio threw caution to the wind as she jumped on it. Steadying herself on its back, she saw a massive number of them flying about the blimp's airspace.

"This doesn't look good." she murmured to herself.

Spotting the house starting to float away, she noted Russell hanging from the hose. To make the situation worse, the Vaporflies started homing in on the house. As one flew by, a balloon popped. Knowing this wouldn't be good, she used the Vaporfly she was on to fly her towards the others.

Flying besides the others, she released one hand and brought out her Keyblade. With her closing in on some, she was able to fly close enough to swing at the creatures. Much like the Rabid Dogs she had faced earlier, they were easily defeated, but made up for that fact in numbers. The others caught on to her actions as they began shooting at her. Maneuvering at avoid the shots, she continued her assault.

Yet, to her misfortune, more Vaporflies flew by, blasting at her. Missing her, they unfortunately hit the one she was riding on. Taking too much damage, it disappeared, leaving Ushio to fall. At that moment, luck switched to her side as another flew beneath her. Landing on it, she was quick to settle in and resume the dogfight. She circled the house as she hit the enemies and flew away.

Spying Russell climbing up to safe, a fear of her was relieved. As the remaining Vaporflies flew about, she was able to get close to them and take them out. With one left in her sights, she flew by and swung. Taking the hit, it dispersed into shadows.

"All right!" she cried out.

However, her victory was short lived. From the clouds below, a massive figure began to appear. A giant Heartless that seemed half bird, half mechanical flew up and past them. Knowing this wasn't good, she used the Vaporfly she was on to follow it to the blimp. The Heartless, one known as a Blitzkrieger, hovered above the blimp as Carl and Kevin made their way up there, running from Charles Muntz. Ushio flew by, taking out the Heartless she rode as she landed on the blimp's top.

Carl stared at the strange creature as it started to lock in on them.

"Just keep moving!" Ushio shouted. "I'll handle this!"


	54. Chapter 49

**Chapter XLIX: Thanks for the Adventure**

As she stared off with the Heartless, Ushio watched as Russell flew by with the house. Seeing that Dug has made it up there too, she was relieved that everyone could attempted to make it away safely.

The Blitzkrieger screeched out as it flapped its wings heavily. Building up gusts of wind, it launched the tempests at Ushio. Rather than hurting her, she exploited them, using the winds to send her up to the creature's head. Whacking it with her weapon, the Heartless shot lasers from its eyes. Catching her off guard, she fell to a cushioned ground. Rearing back, it flew forward as its talons scraped against her Keyblade. With its back to her now, she jumped on it as she ran for it head.

Arriving at her destination, she attacked the foe. Hit after hit was dealt as it seemed to suck them up with much problem. Yet, it seemed to have enough as it spun around, causing Ushio to drop once again.

Hitting the ground, she heard a loud noise. Spotting Charles Muntz sporting a rifle, she noted a plethora of balloons break away from the house.

"Looks like this creature is proving useful after all." Muntz said, glancing at Ushio and the Heartless. "Now then." He began to march towards the house.

The momentary distraction proved enough as Ushio found herself flying across the blimp as the Heartless's talons struck. The wind flew out of her as she landed. Coughing slightly, she staggered to her feet.

The Blitzkrieger turned up the gusts as the sheer wind ferocity caused more balloons on the house to burst. Ushio turned one eye to the situation the others were in. Charles approached as the house started to slide away, it's lift failing. Carl raced after it as it threatened to plummet off the blimp.

Seeing that the situation was growing dire, she knew she had to step up her game. Facing the Heartless, she charged at it as she launched off balls of fire. The Blitzkrieger narrowed its sight as it dove at her, beak ready to pierce. Using the opportunity, she once more jumped onto its head as she wailed away. It tried spinning to relieve its unwelcome passenger, but Ushio knew better this time. Finding a handhold, she hung on tightly until it straightened out.

From her vantage point, she could see as Charles burst into the house, looking for Russell and Kevin. Wanting to aid them, she struck harder and faster. The Heartless seemed to have enough as tossed her off. As she fell, she could tell it was almost done. Using her momentum, she threw forth one last combo of hits.

It proved successful as the Blitzkrieger flew back in defeat. Falling back as it faded, it hit the house, causing it to fall some more. Ushio saw as Russell, Kevin, and Dug jumped out the window onto the blimp. Muntz continued his hunt as he attempted to go after them. However, his leg was caught on the balloons as they snapped. Together, Muntz and the Heartless plummeted down with the home.

Still hurt from her scuffle, Ushio walked over to where the others were. Carl looked over the edge as his house descended out of sight. Ushio and Russell joined him at his side as he watched on.

"Sorry about your house, Mr. Fredricksen." Russell said.

"You know, it's just a house." he commented.

—

A bit later, the group gathered together as they saw Kevin off. The bird met up with her chicks, going back into their home. The three waved goodbye as Kevin walked off.

"So, what now?" Ushio asked.

"I believe it's time we go back." Carl said. "Beside, our adventure is over here. It's about time to go on another one."

"And I shall go with my Master wherever he goes." Dug added.

"What about you?" Russell asked.

"I should do the same." Ushio said. "Truth is, I've been on a journey myself looking for something."

"Did you find it?" asked Russell.

"Yeah." Ushio said, putting her hand on her heart. "I think I did. I've had troubles along the way and moments of doubt and anger, but I found what's really important. You know, I'll never forget you guys. No matter where we may go, no matter how separated we are, our hearts are always connected to each other."

"Yeah." Russell nodded.

"Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again." Ushio said.

"Maybe we will." Carl said, smiling.

Leaving her new friends behind, Ushio took off. After all this time, after all she had been through, she finally knew what the journey she'd been sent on was about. It's wasn't about getting stronger through training or new skills, it's was about connecting with others. Through the worlds she traveled, she met new people, grew close to them, and forged unbreakable bonds. While they might be separated by the many world, as she remembered her mother once putting, they still shared the same sky, the same destiny.

Setting out for the next step on her journey, she could feel it coming to a close.

—

Portals opened around the dimly lit flower field. Five figures stepped out as they gathered around.

"It appears everyone is here." Genex stated.

"So, it's time." Kizuna spoke.

"Indeed." Aster said. "We and the others will converge at designated point. The endgame is approaching."

"Finally." Kyra said. "The fun will truly begin."

Iwa stood silently, his mind on Ushio. The time was almost nigh.

Aster spoke once more.

"At long last, everything we worked for will bear fruit."


	55. Chapter 50

**Chapter L: Convergence**

Sun shined down as a gentle wind blew. Flowers and trees dotted the city as water could be heard flowing. People walked about the town as they went about their normal days. Past the town, a large castle was by far the biggest landmark. Ushio took in all these sights as she made her way into the new world

**•[Radiant Garden]•**

Making her way into a central square, she spotted something strange. Above on the rooftops, two figures seemed to clash. Ushio knew no good could come from such an event. As if to make matters worse, one bore the same cloak she recognized all too well.

Running closer, the scene became clearer. The cloaked individual swung a heavy bardiche, attempting to power through their opponent. Despite this, the other figure started to stand out more to Ushio.

It was a woman wielding a dull blue, familiar weapon. She wore a light blue, sleeveless haori, a black and navy top with long white sleeves, a white obi, and black shorts and stockings. As she fought, her shoulder length blue hair possessing a longer strand of the left blew in the wind.

The two clashed once more as they struggled in a cross of weapons. The woman and man jumped back as they proved no one would budge. Deciding to end it, they rushed one another with a final slash. As they stood, having switched places, the man in the black cloak fell to his knees.

Ushio jumped on the roof as the woman approached the man.

"It didn't have to turn out this way." the woman spoke.

"Heh, it doesn't really matter." the man said as he began to fade away. "Everything is converging. The time is almost here. Those of us left will have that what we sought."

The cloaked man faded, leaving the woman alone on the rooftop with Ushio.

"Was he one of the Neo Seekers?" Ushio asked as the woman turned around. "And is that a Keyblade?"

"Wait, aren't you…"

—

"How are things proceeding?" Genex asked, viewing the city from afar.

"It seems another arrived here to meet up with us." Kizuna spoke. "Yet, he engaged one of the key bearers and fell."

"And who among them are present?"

"Three as of now, with three on their way. They seemed to have been drawn by our increased presence."

"Good." Aster said as he appeared behind them. "The more we can gather in one place, the easier it'll be to corral them where we want."

"So, who's currently here?" said Kyra.

"The girl, the older master, and the King." Kizuna continued. "From last we spied, the three from the island are on there way."

"And what of the others?" Genex asked.

"Other Seekers of less importance to us are holding them busy on other worlds." Aster proclaimed. "Once everyone has arrived, the finale will be underway. I expect you all to ready your parts."

"Yes sir." the others said as they teleported off.

"You've been quiet." Aster said, turning to Iwa.

"Merely getting ready to end it." he replied.

—

A short step out from the castle, one small person placed his hand upon a small plaque. Looking at it, they eyed the engraved image of a man.

"It's been nice seeing you again, old friend." he said.

"Your majesty." two voices called out.

"I know." Mickey said as he turned to Goofy and Donald. "It's about time we caught up with everyone. Let's get going."

—

In the Lanes Between, two ships hurried on their way. Something seemed almost to call out to them. A familiar world laid ahead as they pressed on.

"He'll be there. I have no doubt." Riku said as they continued their journey.

"Yes." Naminé agreed. "After all this time, it's our responsibility to see this through."

"To think he'd join with them." Riku mused. "Iwa, when we arrive, I want to know why you did all the things you did."

—

As the Gummi Ship moves forward, so too did the other. Even there, the passengers had their moment to speak. Reflecting on their journey, Sora and Kairi couldn't help but think of their daughter. While they'd contacted each other at times and had run into one another before, they still didn't know how she'd changed on her journey. Yet, they knew deep down what she'd gain from it. With those thoughts in their hearts, they continued onward to their destination.

—

The caverns underneath Radiant Garden reverberated as the sounds of footsteps echo. A lone figure walked through the darkly lit cave.

"It appears that the time to aid those who need it is almost here." the person spoke.

He rose through the layers of the underground as he drew his sword. Slicing the cavern's wall, the rock tumbled out of the way as sunlight shone through. A breeze blew, his crimson jacket flapping in the wind.

"The smell of fresh air. I almost had forgotten it." he said as took in his surroundings.

Knowing that time would soon be important, he walked into the daylight. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled a weathered, white book from within and set it down as if to signal the end of something. Looking towards the sky, a single black wing emerged from his back. He took off as a solitary feather floated down to the earth.

—

"You're Ushio, correct?" the blue haired woman asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Who are you?"

"I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't remember. I tend to spend most of my time traveling the worlds, helping maintain things." the woman said. "The last time I really met you was long ago. My name's Aqua. I'm an acquaintance of your parents."


	56. Chapter 51

**Chapter LI: Paths Interconnected**

From the rooftop of the castle, a figure in a black cloak observed as Ushio met Aqua. Once more, they observed as the girl in pink continued on her journey. While they'd met in the World of Supers, the figure had kept their distance. Now, as things began to come together, they watched once more.

Something didn't seem right. The events weren't in place yet. They knew it wasn't time to meet her. Again, the figure disappeared.

—

Ushio looked at the blue haired woman. She recalled memories of mentions of that name. Realizing it meant she was in good company, she smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, you made it to Radiant Garden. I guess it's a lucky coincidence that it's now of all times." Aqua said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ushio asked.

"As we've been dealing with the Neo Seekers, everyone's been off on their own. Not that some of it's dying down, some of us decided to meet here to discuss everything we've uncovered. In fact, it's about time to get going. Why don't you come along?"

"Sure." Ushio nodded.

The brunette followed her as she led them through the town, towards the castle. Reaching the entrance, she looked at the massive structure in front of her. Ushio spotted three other figures waiting by the huge doors.

"Here we are." Aqua turned to her before facing the other three.

Ushio looked around as Aqua walked over to greet the trio.

"Mickey, Goofy, Donald, it's been too long." she said.

"Heya, Aqua. Great to see you too." Mickey replied.

"Gawrsh, is that Ushio over there?" Goofy peered over.

"Yeah, I ran into her over in town and brought her with me." Aqua responded. "Hey Ushio, come over."

Snapping out of her trance, Ushio joined in the group.

"Oh, hi." she placed her hands behind her head. "Sorry I don't notice before. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

True to her words, Ushio hadn't seen the trio in a bit. Having connections and a strong friendship with her parents, she'd been around the three throughout her life. However, sometimes their duties prevented them from joining up with her and her family for visits.

"That it has." Mickey said. "But it's nice to meet up again. You sure have grown."

"Yup." Ushio agreed. "Hey, remember when I was little and couldn't understand a thing Donald said."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

The group laughed.

"What's all this about?" a man's voice called out.

"Did we miss something?" a woman's added.

Turning around, the group saw as Riku and Naminé grew closer to them.

"Hello everyone." Naminé said.

"Looks like almost everyone's here." Riku said. "And it's great to see you here, Ushio. How's your training been going?"

"Great." Ushio replied. "I understand now the true meaning of why you sent me out there."

"That's good." he smiled.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called out.

Looking down the steps, Sora and Kairi made their way up. Seeing her parents there, Ushio rushed over and hugged them.

"Hey there." Sora said as the three hugged.

"It's good to be together like this with everyone." Ushio smiled.

"This looks like everyone that can make it." Aqua said, looking at those assembled. "Everyone else is still working on solving the other problems left out there."

"Alright." Mickey drew everyone's attention. "Let's-"

"It appears you've all met up." a familiar man said. Five figures appeared in front of the nine. "It's nice to formally meet all you. Some of you I've met along the way, but others don't know me. My name is Aster. With the time upon us, I would ask that you assist us in our final task."

"Why would we?" Sora spoke up. "You Neo Seekers have been causing problems all over the worlds."

"Ah, the hero of light who saved them previously. I knew that would be a question raised here. See, our goal is almost within grasp. All we need is a little push. The fact that you've all gathered here is perfect. The town below could use your help. Within minutes, our swarm of Heartless will be unleashed on them. We merely ask that you do your duty and dispose of the little creatures."

"This is what you've been doing all along. Why are you causing these problems if you just want us to solve them?" Mickey asked.

"We need the light and darkness to clash." Aster proclaimed. "When light and darkness clash, many secrets are revealed. We all want something different and through these experiments, that which we seek will present itself. So, I ask if you again, will you save the innocent town below and aid us or will you abandon them to hurt our cause."

"We'd be insane to leave them be." Ushio spat out. "We'll help them all, but you're going down when we're done with that."

"I see." Aster slightly nodded. "Then we'll meet again."

Turning around, he lead the group as they began to disappear.

"Let's have some fun next time!" Kyra shouted out.

As the group disappeared, Ushio could feel Iwa's eyes on her, Riku, and Naminé.

Dark clouds began appearing overhead as they could tell things were about to get worse.


	57. Chapter 52

**Chapter LII: Intertwining**

The dark clouds settled in as Radiant Garden was besieged by Heartless. Shadows popped up frequently as the nine rushed to aid the citizens.

"There's too many spread out for all of us to deal with together." Mickey spoke. "We need to split up and help out everyone we can."

The group nodded as they went their separate ways. Ushio found herself rushing towards the outer gardens by the gate. While the Heartless were appearing inside the town's limits, they were also pouring in through the gates.

Now on the outskirts of the town, Ushio rushed the hordes of Shadows, Soldiers, and Neo Shadows that attempted their entry into the town. Slash after slash of her Keyblade dropped the foes. The floral key teeth collided with Heartless.

To Ushio's surprise, the numbers began to die down as she continued her assault. Fewer and fewer foes appeared before her as she moved about the battlefield. Yet, she knew something was off.

Shadows began to converge on the ground as a deep darkness consolidated.

"This doesn't look good." Ushio muttered to herself.

The large shadow began springing forth as a head clad in tentacles emerged. The figure rose higher and higher, its large, muscular body on display.

The Darkside stared Ushio down, it's yellow eyes locked on her. Unbeknownst to her, other Darksides began to emerge around the city as the next phase of the Neo Seekers plan came underway.

Faced with the gigantic enemy, Ushio charged the Heartless. The Darkside swept its hand low, allowing Ushio access. She jumped on its arms, running up it as the appendage raise, an orb of darkness swirling around its hand. Reaching its head, she unleashed a barrage of blows. Hit after hit landed as it seemed unfazed. From its hand, smaller orbs of darkness shot up into the sky and began to rain down. Ushio dodged and ducked, trying her best to avoid them. Admitting her attacks were done for the moment, she leapt down and evaded the orbs.

With its previous attack finished, the Darkside wastes no time attempting a second strike. Dark energy built up in its heart shaped hole in its torso before being expelled outward. The blasts chased Ushio, pelting her thrice. The girl was rocketed away as pain washed over her body.

The Heartless switched tactics, bringing its fist down into the ground. Darkness swirled about as several Shadows sprung up from the mass. They quickly latched onto Ushio and were just as quickly disposed off.

The downwards planted fist allowed Ushio to make her way back up it. Once more, a flurry of swings connected. Ushio fought with all her might as she moved from combo to combo. The Darkside reared back as it gathered more energy in its chest. Shots of darkness blasted as Ushio as she jumped back to avoid them. They kept at it, eventually colliding nearby. However, one blast snuck up on her as she felt it collide with her back.

Getting to her feet, Ushio felt weak. The blasts had not been kind to her. Gathering herself momentarily, she cast Cura, feeling the healing waves on her.

Now healed up, Ushio rushed the Darkside. It's fist crashed down as she jumped aside. Flipping over onto its arm, she made her way up to its head again. Deciding it had to end soon, she put her maximum effort as her Keyblade repeatedly made contact with its head. Swing after swing, slash after slash, Ushio pushed forward as the Darkside received her assault. With one final thrust, Ushio overwhelmed the Heartless. it fell backwards as it faded into oblivion.

"Impressive." someone clapped. Turning around, Kizuna stood in plain view.

"Here to fight me?" Ushio panted.

"Just to observe." Kizuna said. "What everyone did was spectacular. Aster was pleased by your performance."

"Then why isn't the rest of your group here congratulating us?" asked Ushio.

"We believe this should be enough to aid in our goal. With everything finishing up here, it's time we leave."

"Where are you going."

"Hopefully to where we'll be lead to our goal." Kizuna said, turning around and opening a portal. "Oh, and that fight you mentioned. Should you attempted to follow and stop us, it will happen. Otherwise, it's been great meeting you." Having said her last words, she vanished.

Ushio stood, taking her conversation in. Now left alone, she raced towards the town to meet with the others.


	58. Chapter 53

**Chapter LIII: Dawn of the End**

Ushio arrived at the town's center as the others began to converge on their location.

"It looks like we've handled it." Riku spoke. "However, the Neo Seekers got away."

"Do we know where they went?" Sora asked.

A moment of silence fell over the group before it was broken.

"I might know where." Mickey spoke up.

"You do?" Ushio asked.

"Master Yen Sid was keeping tabs on them all this time. Before we arrived here, I spoke to him. By the best of his abilities, he believes he found a place they would frequently travel to."

"Where is this, Mickey?" Aqua questioned.

"You all might not like the answer." he said.

—

Waves crashed against the beach as an unnatural stillness filled the air. The moonlight shone down as seven made their way across the dark shoreline. Wanting to make sure the Neo Seekers didn't return to cause more trouble, Donald and Goofy elected to stay behind and defend Radiant Garden.

Ushio looked around her surroundings. Strange rock formations jutted out everywhere. A weird glow emanated from cracks in the formations.

"So this is the realm of darkness." Ushio muttered.

"It's…something being back her." Aqua commented.

"They should be around here somewhere." stated Mickey.

"That we are." Aster's voice called out. The crimson haired man stood atop a rocky outcrop. "We warned a few of you that you shouldn't follow us. I believe that message should have gotten through. Now, you need to be punished."

With a snap of his fingers, the ground beneath the seven began to sink. Inky darkness licked at them as they found themselves sinking deeper and deeper.

"Have fun dealing with your new paths."

—

Blackness filled Ushio's vision until she managed to open her eyes. A gentle wind blew as a full moon shone down on her. Flowers surrounded her on all sides. Getting up, she noted she was alone.

**•[Midnight** **Garden]•**

Walking through the flowery field, the girl felt the uncomfortable silence. She continued walking, the field spreading into the horizon. Reaching a flower-less path, Ushio took the dirt road. Onward, she walked before coming across a figure in a familiar black cloak.

"So you're the one who ended up here." the older gentleman spoke. "Truly this is an interesting place."

"Where are the others?" Ushio asked.

"Scattered throughout the place." Genex responded before continuing his speech. "Now this place has intrigued us all. Hidden deep in the realm of darkness, yet all these flowers bloom. A hidden sanctuary in this dark landscape. Even the Heartless seem hesitant to come here."

Genex bent down, taking a flower between his fingers.

"Such light in the dark. This place has only furthered my questions of the heart. Complexities like these exist within others. Yet, you've seen that it's not just people like us. The worlds contain many beings that possess them too. Animals, robots, even digital coding in games."

"What's this got to do with everything you've been doing?" Ushio spat back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Genex asked. "This is what I've personally been seeking. The truths of the heart begin to reveal themselves when things are pushed. Without conflict, you cannot grow as a person. What the others Neo Seekers want is none of my concern. Their need for such actions to be enacted has provided me with much data in the matter. Ultimately, this is why we came together. And now, my research is progressing swimmingly."

The grey haired man tossed the flower aside as he stared at Ushio. He pointed directly at her as long needles appeared around him.

"However, I was tasked with eliminating anyone that came after us. I suppose your defeat could prove educational in a manner."

Ushio summoned her Keyblade, getting into a fighting stance. She knew there'd be no talking it out.

—

A solitary cloaked figure walked along the shoreline. They had silently observed as the seven before had arrived at the place. Yet, the figure had not intervened. Things were starting to fall into place. Soon enough, the time would fall.

Deciding it was time, they'd shed the black cloak when they met the person they needed to. While they knew they couldn't reveal everything yet, things could come to light.

They sat on a rocky formation as they faced the ocean. A moment of reflection, that was all. Knowing they couldn't stay long, they took the time to watch the waves. Soon, things would heat up.


	59. Chapter 54

**Chapter LIV: Pressing Forward**

The bo shuriken launched towards Ushio as she rushed towards Genex. The older gentleman controlled the long, needle-like weapons with precision as they swirled around the girl. Before she could reach him, a rush of the bo shuriken flooded towards her. Planting herself firmly on the ground, she brought her Keyblade up to block the oncoming attack. The force proved strong as Ushio felt her feet move slightly despite her best effort to remain planted firm.

As the bo shuriken flew away, Ushio moved from the defensive to offense. She ran to Genex. Her Keyblade connected as she swung several times, each hitting the man. Staggering back, she pushed on as he prepared his next move. From beneath her, a stream of the needles shot upward. Ushio flew back, the weapons nicking her all over.

Genex moved as the bo shuriken followed him. Given his older age, he still moved swiftly through the flowery field. Pointing directly at the brunette, the shuriken rushes towards her as she swung around and blocked.

With the needles currently out of her way, she charged the Neo Seeker after launching off Firaga his way. The blast of magic fire hit him as Ushio reached her target. A series of blows was unleashed as Genex flailed about. Ushio felt an edge over him until he quickly made his way behind her. With a snap of his fingers, the bo shuriken began to rain down from above. Ushio tried her best to dodge and block, yet the amount of falling projectiles allowed several to land their target.

"All this was avoidable." Genex spoke. "Yet, you couldn't help but follow along. Even now, you persist."

As he spoke, the bo shuriken gathered together, forming a tightly packed formation. With a grand swiping gesture, they launched towards Ushio.

Ushio watched as the attack approached her. Once more, she buckled down and stood as strong as she could. The flood of bo shuriken pushed almost as one. Finding herself being pushed back, Ushio also found her strength giving out. She thought to herself how she couldn't let up even for a second.

"It is truly fascinating that one pushes on when faced with insurmountable odds. For why does the body, mind, and heart believe nothing is impossible?"

Ushio continued to be pushed back as the attack pressed on. Her feet dragged backwards as she attempted to hold her ground. Yet, a strength welled up inside her.

"It is weird." she called out. "Yet, you saw what I saw in those worlds, didn't you. How when pushed into a corner and faced with giving up, they all moved forward. They refused to give up. They continued on and faced those odds. Maybe you didn't stick around long enough to see the end or maybe you just forgot, but everytime they achieved their goals. In the end, they listened to their hearts and it paid off."

With her final words, Ushio threw her full strength into changing her block into a mighty swing. Faced with the sudden change of force, the bo shuriken scattered around the area. No longer hampered by the pressing onslaught, Ushio rushed forward with one final swing. Her Keyblade fell as she passed Genex.

The two stood facing the opposite direction. Flower petals flew through the air as the wind died down. As Ushio and Genex remained motionless, Genex went wide eyed before falling to his knees.

"Urgh…" he cried out.

Ushio turned to face him as she walked over.

"You're right." Genex said, his voice weakening. "Those you aided never gave up. They followed their hearts and it lead them to where they needed, over every obstacle. I suppose even now I truly don't understand the full workings of the heart. I guess this was all a fool's errand. Yet, in the end, it was where my heart lead me."

Uttering his last words, Genex faded away.

Left alone in the moonlit garden, Ushio felt a bit of sympathy for the man. Taking a breath, she walked back to the path and continued onward.

—

Waking in the flower filled expanse, Aqua and Mickey got their bearing. Unable to find any of the others nearby, they set forth in their search.

Unaware of it, a figure watched from a nearby plateau. Clad in a black cloak, they had a set of crimson and dark grey armor on. It was the same person Ushio had encountered as she chased after Aster.

"Once more light and dark clashes." they spoke. "In the end will this be what leads us to our goal or is this merely a stepping stone on the path forward. Go forth key bearers and show the way."


	60. Chapter 55

**Chapter LV: Closer**

The flat fields of flowers gave way to hills as Ushio continued onward. While the flowers continued to dot the landscape, raised formations became more common. A figure spied on the girl from nearby, locking onto their position.

Ushio pushed on. Moving up the slight incline, something flashed into her line of vision. Stopping quickly, an energy arrow landed right in front of her. With the first attack raised, she summoned her Keyblade and readied herself.

"Who is it!?" she shouted out.

"So you made it here." Kizuna said as she teleported into sight. The pink haired woman shrugged. "I guess it'd be you of everyone. Truth be told, I'd prefer if it was one of the other parties, but you'll have to do."

"You didn't seem to mind our last meetings." Ushio said back.

"Indeed. Though you had possible answers to what I'm seeking back then. Now…now you're all alone. You don't seem to have my goal."

"Just what is it you want?" Ushio asked.

"Since you asked, I'll enlighten you." Kizuna spoke. "In a way, Genex and I overlapped. While he researched the heart, I sought out the truth behind bonds. What is it that causes people to seek them out. Why do people forge them? They claim that bonds make you stronger, but is that really the case? These questions have always haunted me. That's why I followed your journey as you moved about the worlds. Each time I saw you, you'd found new companions. You furthered your bonds. Now however, you're alone. That's why I would've preferred the others. Unlike you, not everyone was separated here. Yet, here I am, face to face with the girl separated from everyone."

"So you think just because I'm alone now that my bonds mean nothing? Even when we're by ourselves, our bonds still hold us together and strengthen us. It's precisely because I forged those bonds that I'm where I am now. They've made me who I am."

"If that is what you claim, show me." Speaking those words, Kizuna summoner forth an intricate bow. She pointed it directly at Ushio. "Show me how they've changed you."

Kizuna moved her right arm as if pulling back the bow. As an energy arrow appeared, she let go, sending it flying towards Ushio. The girl dodged as the arrow whizzed past her head. Racing towards her, Ushio unleashed a series of blows as Kizuna attempted to strike again. Having taken the blows, the pink haired woman quickly stepped around the other girl as she let loose two more arrows. Ushio swing around and put up her guard just in time to prevent them from landing.

"Grand rainfall." Kizuna muttered as she pointed her bow upward.

As she pulled back on the imaginary string, energy converted as a giant arrow formed. Once more letting go, it shot up into the sky. The arrow reconfigured itself into a sphere as numerous smaller arrows fell down. Ushio tried her best to block and dodge the attack, yet the numbers prevailed as she felt the energy arrows pierce her.

The sharp pain pushed her forth as she aimed her Keyblade at the Neo Seeker. Fire swelled as a Firaga launched towards the woman. Kizuna felt the flames as the magic took its toll on her.

"You're not the only one who can stand back and attack her enemy." Ushio yelled at her.

"Hmph. Getting cocky from what little you've done." Kizuna replied back.

As if taking her up on the challenge, Ushio rushed her. Her Keyblade made it mark as she comboed a string of attacks on Kizuna. The woman staged a counterattack, firing off several arrows from her bow. Ushio dodged most, a few hitting, as she continued her assault.

Kizuna jumped back. Preparing a strong attack, she directed her aim at the brunette. The energy gathered in a huge line. She let it lose, the arrow acting more as a blast than a projectile. Ushio tried her best to get out of its way, yet finding her right side in pain as it sideswiped her. She quickly fell to her knees.

"It's over." Kizuna said, approaching the girl.

Getting closer, Ushio locked onto the woman. Gripping her Keyblade tighter, she sprung to her feet. With a solid strike, the situation was reversed as Kizuna fell.

"I suppose you were right." Ushio said as she walked over.

"Not quite." Kizuna said as shadows began to swirl around her. "I was wrong. The end isn't here yet. We will meet again. And when we do, why don't you show me more about how your bonds have helped you."

Kizuna disappeared, the darkness fading away. Once more Ushio was left in the flower filled land as she sought out the others and a way to end their conflict with the Neo Seekers.

—

Iwa sat on a rocky outcropping, the wind blowing slightly. Petals flew through the air as the breeze carried them. Deep down, he knew soon enough those he sought to leave behind would arrive. His father, his mother, even Ushio couldn't stop his path. The time he would fix it was almost here.


	61. Chapter 56

**Chapter LVI: What You Make Of It**

Further into the Midnight Garden, Ushio reached the end of her path. The road dead ended in a cliff. The flowery fields continued on below as she looked around for other paths. Not finding any, she leapt down, bracing her landing. She proceeded onward.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called out. Ahead of Ushio, a lone figure stood. She recognized the purple haired woman.

"You're here too?" Ushio said, facing down yet another member in her path.

"Hey now, what kinda greeting is that?" Kyra stated. "I was honestly hoping you'd come here. I'm glad that no one else defeated you before you got to me."

"What's up with your fascination of me?"

"That's easy. It's only inevitable that the hero of a story would draw the attention of the villain and vice versa. It's that entertaining back and forth that delights people."

"You sound like this is all a game to you." Ushio replied.

"Maybe it is." Kyra smiled. "Of course, I've been told to dispose of you. Guess you finally get that fight you've wanted. Now, let's make this interesting."

Kyra summoned her spear, spinning it around in a display of dramatics. Ushio brought her Keyblade up as she readied her fighting stance.

Having started to have enough of these fights, Ushio charged Kyra. Yet due to her weapon, Kyra had the advantage. She lunged forward, her spear barely missing the girl. The Keyblade wielder took advantage of the situation, her key making contact with the cloaked figure.

Kyra made the next move. Flipping back, she stood still as the spear hovered in front of her. In a show of offense and defense, the spear began swirling clockwise around her.

"What's the problem?" the Neo Seeker smirked.

"No problems." Ushio said.

Seeing a way around the tactic, Ushio fired off a Firaga. As the fireball approached her, Kyra's spear flew back into her hands. While it allowed her to block the magical attack, Ushio used the chance to sneak in another series of blows from her side.

"How's this for your fun?" Ushio egged her on.

"Oh, quite fun." she smiled.

Teleporting a short distance, she flung her spear into the sky. The weapon flew down as Ushio dodged out of the way. However, she wasn't prepared for what was next as lightning struck it. A shockwave shot through the ground, sending a jolt of hurt up the girl's body and having her fall.

"Hopefully that's not enough to keep you down." Kyra said as she approached Ushio.

Yet Ushio didn't take the time for her to get closer. Seeing her lower her guard slightly, she threw her Keyblade at the woman. True to her guess, it landed square in her stomach. Summoning it back to her hand, she launched herself at the purple haired woman. More blows connected as Ushio unleashed them.

A sudden clang sounded out as Kyra brought her spear into contact with the Keyblade. The two hobbled back slightly as they faced each other. Ushio shot forward as Kyra thrusted her spear in one last, strong blow.

As the dust cleared, only one of the blows landed. Ushio stood as Kyra fell back on the ground, the flowers scattering.

"Looks like you won." Kyra said to the girl standing over her.

"You sound…almost happy." Ushio was puzzled by her tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyra asked. "I got what I was seeking."

Ushio stood, unable to grasp what she meant.

"You see, I always wanted to have a fun, exciting life. Throughout all this trouble, I had fun. I suppose that's why it appeared like it was a game when I would approach you. You were finally a rival I could go against. Had the situation been different, maybe your father, or even the king could've been the one, but as long as I had one, that was all that mattered. Even this last fight as entertaining. Truth is, I have no regrets."

"So…that's your peace." Ushio muttered.

"Hey, a little advice." Kyra said, her voice getting weaker. "Show that Iwa something for me. Let 'em know I still got to have my fun." Having spoken those words, Kyra faded away.

Ushio looked up as the Neo Seeker vanished. Yet, it seemed she had one last trick up her sleeve. A single portal swirled, it's owner's demise taxing it. She knew it wasn't a trap. Run to it, Ushio rushed inside as she was carried away to her next destination.

—

"So it seems Iwa and I stand as the last members here." Aster spoke to himself. "The forces of light have proven themselves quite capable. Soon, everything should reach its finale." He gazed out among the flower filled land before him. "Come and show me to that which I seek!"


	62. Chapter 57

**Chapter LVII: Abandoned Past**

"Come on, smile." Ushio said.

Waves crashed on the beach as the sun continued to set. The two figures were the sole current inhabitants of the island.

"Why? You wouldn't understand."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You can live with it, but I'm different." stated Iwa.

"Live with what?" she asked.

Iwa took a slight pause before he answered.

"Them." he replied. "But no more. Starting today, I'm beginning my own journey."

Waving his hand, Ushio felt a strange sensation go over her.

"What's going…on."

"It'll be over soon. Then you won't have to worry about this."

"Wait, don't…go." Ushio called out as she passed out on the beach.

"It appears it's begun." a voice said as a cloaked man appeared. "Soon everyone else should forget about you. Though I warn you, should your heart waver, the connections will not fully sever."

"I won't." Iwa replied.

"We shall see." the cloaked man said. "There is still more you must learn. The training you will undergo will be long."

Iwa walked over to Ushio, picking her up and placing her face up on the beach.

"Is everything in order?" the man asked.

"Yes. Shall we go?"

—

Sora slid backwards, kicking up the dirt beneath him. As he came to a stop, Kairi positioned herself beside him.

"Just how many are there?" she asked.

"Nothing we can't handle." Sora tried to reassure.

Ahead of them, a Dark Hide leered at them while Neoshadows and Darkballs littered the surrounding area.

"Need some help?" Aqua called out her and Mickey appeared, making their way through the crowd of Heartless.

The Heartless continued their onslaught. The various beings of darkness attempted to destroy their foes only to find themselves destroyed in turn. Siding up together, the quartet prepared themselves as more charged.

Yet as the four fought on, Aster gazed on from above, once more observing.

—

"So you came." Iwa said, knowing others had arrived without turning around.

"Iwa…" started Naminé.

"The two of you have been looking for me for a while now, haven't you?" Iwa said. "I've kept track of everyone, including you. I knew that even if I threw everything away, it'd come back. When they tasked me with going back to the island, I knew I'd encountered my past. As I went about my task, Ushio seemed to follow along a similar path. I told her I'd dispose of her if she met me again. However, that goes for anyone. I no longer need either of you. Back in Radiant Garden, I saw you once again and could tell you wouldn't abandon me. And so here we are."

"Iwa, I struggled like you are." Riku spoke up. "I too had to face all the hang ups I had. I let darkness start to consume me ba-"

"Heh, you think it's that simple." Iwa turned to face them. "I know of your struggle with the darkness in you and of your fleeting existence as a Nobody. Yet, you accepted all aspects of yourself and you were able to be your own person. The reason I left isn't that simple. My entire existence deals with the fact. It's you two that are the root of my problem!"

Shouting out his words, Iwa leapt forward, summoning a dark blade. With a swift movement, Riku guarded himself and Naminé as his Keyblade clashed with the sword.

"You don't have to do this." Riku said as their weapons locked together.

"That's where you're wrong." Iwa broke away.

Iwa sprung into action, quickly striking towards Riku who blocked his strikes. Despite his own attacks, Iwa found Riku countering him at every opportunity.

"It's quite unfortunate that you both chased me down to here." Iwa said during a stalemate with his father. Dark energy swirled in the palm of his left hand. "You should have come alone, father!"

The Dark Firaga he'd charged shot out of his hand, flying straight at Naminé. Baring no combat capabilities, Naminé could do nothing. Knowing this, Riku jumped forward to protect her. Iwa's strategy worked as he used the chance to strike Riku.

"A shame." Iwa said as his blow struck Riku, sending him to the ground.

"Iwa, please stop this." Naminé pleaded.

Despite her plea, Iwa raised his black blade. He swung with all his might at the recovering Riku.

A metallic cling sound sounded out in the moonlit field. Instead of finding Riku on the receiving end of the blade, a golden blade with pink flower teeth held it aloft.

"Ushio." Naminé said in surprise.

"Looks like I'm just in time." she replied.

"Thanks." answered Riku.

"So now you've come." Iwa stated. "It seems fate brought everyone together."

"You said you'd end it if we saw each other again." Ushio said. "Why don't we resolve this then?"


	63. Chapter 58

**Chapter LVIII: Till The Morrow**

The three stood facing each other, weapons at the ready. Naminé watched on as Ushio and Riku stared at Iwa.

"Feel free to offer me any 'last chance' or whatever." Iwa stated. "However, I know my path." Suddenly, he leapt forward as he rushed the pair. "And that's away from all of you!"

Ushio was up as his blade collided with her Keyblade. The two locked in a stalemate. As the pair clashed, Riku swung his Keyblade. Seeing the blur, Iwa sidestepped, ducking out of the lock.

Using his speed to his advantage, Iwa raced around the pair as he summoned balls of dark energy. Once encircled, he launched them. Forced back to back, Ushio and Riku deflected ball after ball. With their focus turned to them, Iwa rushed Riku. Riku, not expected the sudden increase of force, was slow to guard. One strike send him and by extension Ushio sprawling back.

"Your fighting style is always the same, Father." Iwa said. "And despite your best attempts, Ushio, you're still too weak."

"That may be what you think." Ushio perked up. "But you're wrong."

Ushio charged the white haired boy, their weapons meeting once more. Despite the block, the move proved to be a feint as Riku appeared beside his son. Using once solid movement, he struck, sending Iwa a bit away.

"That stung." Iwa said, getting up on his feet.

"Look Iwa, don't you see. Your father is holding back for you. Please, just come back."

"Why? What's in it for you? What could you possibly remember?"

"Admittedly it's not much." Ushio spoke. "It's still mostly hazy. But I remember some of the days we spent together on the island."

"Then you should remember how I always wanted away from all this."

"That's not true." Riku said, approaching him. "I remember all those years your mother and I raised you. When you vanished, we looked for you. Even as we found that everyone had forgotten you, we persisted."

"Heh, you think this is some child running away from home tantrum? No, it's me trying to be who I really am. To get away from all that holds me back. And if what holds me back chases after me, I'll just have to destroy it."

Iwa raised his dark blade. Darkness swirled as more magic gathered at its end.

Ushio gazed to her side. She watched as Riku took a deep breath. His grip tightened as he steeled himself.

"Iwa…" Ushio muttered. While her memory had disappeared, her heart still connected. Knowing what had to happen, she followed Riku's suit.

The pair raised their Keyblades. In counterpoint to Iwa, light gathered. As the two magical attacks reached their peak, they shot off.

The twin orbs of light and dark collided. A brilliant display of lights shone as each struggled for dominance. At last, the winner revealed itself as the orb of light engulfed its opponent. With its opposing force gone, the light continued forth, taking Iwa within it.

Fading, the light dispersed to reveal Iwa kneeling in defeat. Naminé joined in as the three approached him.

"You…" Iwa stared at them.

"You talked before about last chances, but we'd never do that." Naminé outstretched her hand. "No matter when, you'll always be welcomed back."

"Heh." Iwa smiled.

Yet, instead of reaching out, darkness swirled beneath him as a corridor began appearing.

"That's the problem. We'll meet again, Mother, Father. When we do, it won't turn out like this." Iwa said as he sank into the corridor. "Ushio, know this. You may be fine living in your parents' shadows, but I'm not. I know you'll eventually realized what I did and seek out your own path. Let go of all that's come before and carve your own destiny."

The portal closed as Iwa vanished completely. As the three were left by themselves, Riku placed his arm around Naminé.

"Ushio, you go on ahead and find the other. We'll meet up with you later."

Understanding the situation, Ushio nodded. She knew that her path with Iwa was far from done. Yet, she pushed on as the ending came closer.

—

"Long ago, a man once sought knowledge. He was a wise man who knew much. Though he possessed great power and wisdom, he always wanted to know more. As he went out to seek this knowledge, he vanished. Time passed and this was lost to time. Yet, it is said that he is still out there, seeking the object of his quest."

The familiar word filled the darkness as a hooded figure sat in the flower filled field, speaking to himself.

"I suppose more of the story should be told now. See, for when this man went out into the worlds to seek this knowledge, he found those on journeys like his. These individuals sought many things close to their own hearts. Knowing this, he gathered them under one banner. When the time was right, they revealed themselves to the world. As they sought the source of their desires, a great conflict erupted. Many more were swept up in this search one man started. Yet, the one who sought what their hearts called for found an ending. Some found their desires while others fell short of their goal. Still, the wise man who had originally set out seeking knowledge stood above it all. Thus the story is so far written. The ending is yet to come. Go forth guardians of light! Reveal what will lie beyond!"


	64. Chapter 59

**Chapter LIX: Rising**

What once were flower filled fields and gentle hills gave way to more jutting terrain. Larger outcroppings started to bottleneck a path leading further into the moonlit world. Ushio continued down the path as the walls left her in a state of proceeding or retreat.

As she walked the path, a wider area opened up to her. Yet, here she wasn't alone. Four familiar people stood around the crevice.

"Ushio!" Sora and Kairi called out.

"Hey!" she ran to the quartet.

"You've made it here too." Aqua spoke up. "Looks like you ran into trouble, though."

"Yeah. I encountered and fought several members of the Neo Seekers." Ushio said. "I also saw Uncle Riku and Aunt Naminé. They'd said they'd be a bit."

"We'll wait for them." Mickey stated. "Once everyone's here, we'll proceed ahead. There's not much ahead, so their leader has to be there."

—

Time passes as the five caught up. They told of the enemies they'd encountered and healed their wounds. At long last, Riku appeared.

"There you are." Sora said.

"Hey, where's Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"I had her leave to safety. After we finished what we came here to do, I couldn't subject her to the danger ahead."

"Alright everyone, are we ready?" Mickey asked. All around, everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's go."

—

"To think you all made it this far." Aster spoke.

The six stepped out of the crevice to find themselves on a cliff side. Aster stood towards the edge, facing them. Behind him, a large, dark abyss laid below.

"This ends here. All your allies have been defeated." Aqua spoke.

"You honestly believe that. There are others waiting in the wings." Aster proclaimed.

"Our other friends are out there, fighting them even now." Sora chimed in.

"Hmph, so that's why they couldn't make it. That was a possibility I considered. But it matters not. Here in this place, our final stage, our goal shall be revealed. If I need to eliminate a few oppositions, so be it."

With a snap of his fingers, bursts of darkness spawned behind him.

"Everyone, be on guard." Mickey said.

Everyone present summoned their keyblades as they assembled in their fighting positions.

"Your light versus my darkness. As these two forces collide, you shall guide me closer to my goal. Heh, to think that every move you can do is futile from your point of view."

"We'll see about that!" Ushio shouted as she charged him.

"Ushio, don't!" Kairi shouted after her.

Yet, her cry proved fruitless as Ushio pushed on. Aster smiles as the bursts of darkness began swirling in a circle. They shot up higher, cutting Ushio and Aster off from the rest of the group.

"What!?" Ushio looked around as the darkness enclosed them into a sphere.

"You should have listened to the others." Aster spoke. "To think you, the young, hotheaded girl defeated Genex, Kizuna, Kyra, and Iwa. Yet, here you are, rushing headlong into battle. A shame. Nonetheless, your strength will provide a chance to lead me further."

"You keep wanting everyone to fight. Just what is it that you believe will result from it?" Ushio asked.

"As history will tell you, when the forces of light and dark clash, many things have happened. While I searched worlds for something, I was taught this and what I could obtain from it. See, this place, a garden full of life, yet far in the darkness hold a secret. We Neo Seekers have been gathering the energy from our activities here, hoping to unlock it. With everything that has happened and all the Heartless destroyed, the birth of our pseudo Kingdom Hearts should appear."

"A pseudo…Kingdom…Hearts?" Ushio muttered.

"Indeed. And the time is nearly nigh. I anticipated we would have to stand in your way one last time. So come, face me and bring me closer to its birth."

"You think after hearing that that I'd just fall into place and do as you want."

"I explained before that you can't fight this. Even now, you're trapped here, unable to escape." Before Ushio's eyes, Aster disappeared before reappearing beside her. "Let us have the fight you wanted."

Black fire swirled to life at his fingertips as he launched it at the girl. Ushio barely had to moment to respond as the flames licked at her. Even with her reflexes to block, parts of the fire still managed to harm her.

"At last, the final struggle shall begin."


	65. Chapter 60

**Chapter LX: The Final Clash Part 1**

Darkness encircled Ushio and Aster as the other could only watch. They knew they had to get the girl out and help her defeat the man. Yet, the Heartless seemed to have other plans as they started to flood in. Turning to face the onslaught of creatures headed towards them, Sora uttered a simple sentence.

"Ushio, stay safe."

—

Keyblade at the ready, Ushio stared down the Neo Seeker. She charged him, swing her weapon into his side. The man took the blow, barely flinching. Extending a hand forward, a ball of fire built up. Ushio leapt back as the fireball flew at her.

Aster took advantage of her falling back. Sweeping around her, he set up five shards of ice pointed at her. Once back in his spot, the shards launched forward. Seeing the ice aimed at her, Ushio threw her Keyblade up in defense.

With the projectiles gone, she once more rushed the man. She landed several successful blows on him. Aster stumbled back as the hits kept coming. As she swung once more, he disappeared.

Reappearing behind her, she turned only to be grabbed by the neck. A shock ran through her body. Before she knew it, he raised her up and tossed her into the air. Airborne, she was helpless as he flew past her, dark energy formed into a blade coming from his hand. Pain flooded the girl as he slashed her.

"C-curaga…" she muttered getting to her feet.

"You still stand?" Aster puzzled. He waved his hand as five giant, black fireballs lit up and launched at her.

Pointing her Keyblade towards the man in black, Ushio steeled her resolve. The fireballs shot at her as she glided between them, heading towards Aster. A bit taken aback, Aster was too late to dodge as Ushio found her mark. Swing after swing impacted the man before Ushio used her full strength, sending him across the field.

"How foolish." he uttered.

With a grand swing of his right arm, a shadow stretched out, settling under Ushio. As she looked down, it's shot up, forming a cage around her. Quickly, it shrank. Ushio felt as it squeezed her tighter and tighter before it disappeared.

Yet, Ushio wasn't ready to give. Despite the hurt she felt, she raised her key once more. She wouldn't let it end like this. Summoning her strength, she sprung forth. Her salvo against the Neo Seeker proved successful as her Keyblade connected.

Having had enough, Aster sent out a shockwave, throwing Ushio back.

"Let us end this." he proclaimed.

With a snap of his fingers, the domed area darkened. Ushio planted herself firmly as she readied for what was next. A moment later, the light returned as she looked around her. Countless orbs of darkness surrounded her on all sides. Glancing above, Aster looked down on her directly from above. He gripped his fist, ushering in his move. One by one the orbs flew at Ushio. Trying her best, she swung her key, blocking each of the orbs. Each of the balls of darkness continued their assault as she reflectively kept her defense up. Every once in a while, one would slip pass and buff her. Yet she pushed on as their numbers dwindled.

Finding the last of the orbs headed towards her, she finished her stand. Switching modes, she pushed down on the ground as she launched herself towards Aster. She gripped her Keyblade tight, her full strength applied to it. With one final swing, she knew she had to conclude it. Aster drawing closer, she engaged in one final attack.

A resounding impact sounded out as Ushio and Aster descended. Their backs turned towards each other, the two stood motionless. A few seconds passed before Aster staggered falling to the ground. The battle was over, Ushio standing victorious. Around them, the dome of darkness faded, disappearing.

"Ushio!" voices cried out in unison.

Ushio looked forward as the six rushed towards her. She smiled as the pain resurfaced. She fell forward, expecting to hit the ground. Yet, what she felt was different. It felt warm, familiar. Opening her eyes, she spotted her father and mother standing there, having caught her.

Sora sat the girl down as Kairi used her magic to heal her. As the family did so, Mickey, Aqua, and Riku approached Aster.

"You think it's over, don't you?" Aster said, getting to his feet. The three approaching grew wary. "You think that if I got beat by that fledgling girl over there, that this battle would come to a close." he glanced skywards as he backed up to the edge of the cliff. "Our goal is almost at hand. I know it. I've been told it's so close. Just a…little more."

Speaking those words, he tumbled backwards, the trio reaching out. He fell further until he was no longer visible.

"What just happened?" Riku uttered.

"He…just fell." Aqua muttered.

Mickey continued glancing downward as something caught his eye.

"Everyone, get back!" he yelled.

No sooner than he did, did a gigantic figure ascend out of the abyss. It appeared similar to a three headed, mechanical eastern dragon, yet it was unmistakably a Heartless.

"I told you, didn't I?" Aster's voice called out. "I'd prepared this failsafe. To think you make me use it."

The six looked up, spotting the familiar adversary atop its central head on what appeared to be a platform. As the gigantic Heartless stared them down, Ushio got to her feet.

This battle wasn't over yet.


	66. Chapter 61

**Chapter LXI: The Final Clash Part 2**

The gigantic Heartless, the Leviamat, hovered above the six. Its three heads stared them down, seemingly ready to attack at a moments notice. It crashed forth, driving the group from the cliff into the plateaus above.

"We can't face it head on all at once." Mickey stated. "We'll split up and take down each part of it."

"Right." the others nodded in agreement.

As the others rushed off to begin their assault, Ushio looked over the enemy. It was far bigger than any Heartless she'd encountered, appearing almost the size of a large building. It's long, mechanical serpentine body wiggled through the air. Upon looking closer, the two side heads appeared slightly different from its main head.

Ushio rushed off to join the battle. Reaching its right head, Aqua was already fighting the foe. Ushio leapt in, striking it. Acknowledging the girl, Aqua gave her a slight nod.

The Leviamat head glared at the two. It's eyes glowed as it shot a laser at the pair. The two dodged out of the way as they went on the offensive. They each swung as the head recoiled in damage.

Having had enough, it lurked upward. Ushio and Aqua watched as it built up a black and purple ball of energy in its mouth. Fully charged, it jerked its head down, firing it at the girls.

"Get behind me!" Aqua called out. Taking no time, Ushio did as she was told.

As the ball of energy launched towards her, Aqua conjured up a barrier. The Reflega proved enough as it held up, although crumbles in its structure were evident.

With the threat gone, the two went onto the offensive once more. While Ushio threw swing after swing into it, Aqua took the time to switch between physical and magical attacks.

The head felt the damage as it lashed out. Opening its maw, it snapped at the girls. They ducked and dodged as it tried its hardest to bite down on them.

Despite its best attempts, it proved fruitless in its endeavors as Ushio and Aqua landed one last solid hit on it. The Leviamat head appeared to have enough as it fell to the ground.

"I'll finish it off. You help the others." Aqua told Ushio. With a nod, Ushio rushed off.

Now that one head was down, the gigantic Heartless swung its tail around. Ushio spotted it as she gripped onto it. As it tried thrashing her around, she took advantage of the situation and used the momentum to land on its other side.

Faced with its left head, she landed on the ground next to Mickey. Once more she got to work, striking the head alongside the King. The head proved the same as it lurched upward, charging its attack.

"Mickey, move!" Ushio called out.

The two jumped out of the way as it shot its orb forward. With it reeling from its attack, the pair struck the head. Laser eyes proved ineffective as they dodged and continued their own attack.

"Ushio, now!" Mickey called out.

"Right." she replied.

The two rushed the enemy full strength. Before too long, Ushio and Mickey dealt the final blow. The head was felled, collapsing into the ground. Once more getting the signal, Ushio rushed off to the final head.

Again, the Leviamat lashed out in response. Its tail whipped across the flowery plateaus. Eyeing it headed towards her, Ushio leapt to avoid its path. While she ran, the tail rewound it's trajectory, forcing her to once more do the same.

With two heads on their last legs and being taken care off, Ushio reached the final head. It was larger than the other with Aster still on the surface on top. However, now two other figures were also atop it. Yet that wasn't her concern at the moment. She saddled up beside Riku who was already attacking the main head.

"Looks like the others are mostly taken care of." Riku remarked.

"Well, I figured you could use some help." she playfully teased.

The Heartless's eyes glowed, shooting it's lasers at them. Both rolled out of the way before attacking from both sides. Once more it tried to fire it's laser only to find the same result.

Ushio noted the head seemed different. Perhaps due to the contents on its top, the head was more stationary. While it didn't move around as much, it seemed more protective.

It's maw opened as it charged it's next attack. Expecting the same orb of energy, Ushio was shocked as instead as rush of black fire poured out. The flames rushed towards her as a Dark Shield popped up, protecting her.

"Good thing you had help, huh?" Riku teased her back for before.

"Thanks." Ushio replied.

"Don't thank me just yet." he responded. "Here's the plan. We'll rush it and get it to do that again. When it does, shield yourself and look for my signal."

Nodding in understanding, Ushio followed Riku as they struck the head again. Their Keyblades rained blows on the enemy as it fell into their plan. It's mouth opened once more as it charged up before unleashing it's fiery breath. Magically conjuring a barrier, she glanced over at Riku. Using his free hand, he motioned upwards before the two dispelled their protection. Riku cast Aeroga as Ushio ran towards it. The Heartless seemed to catch on at it narrowed it's intent on her. Yet Riku countered with a solid hit. With the Heartless reeling, Ushio leapt into the air boosted by the magic.

Looking down below her, she locked down her destination. Three figures seemed engaged in combat as she grew near. With a solid landing, she interrupted the fighting.

"Looks like you made it." Sora said as Ushio stood between him and Kairi.

"It looks like the whole family is here." Aster stated.

"Unfortunately for you, that just shows that you're going down." Ushio said, pointing her Keyblade at the man.


	67. Chapter 62

**Chapter LXII: Curtain Call**

The wind picked up as the Leviamat got a second wind. The mechanical dragon creature's eyes glowed as it gazed at the three Keyblade wielders. Each held their weapon, gripped tightly as they once more rushed the enemy. Their three companions were fighting their hardest and they had to too.

—

"It looks like the whole family is here." Aster stated.

"Unfortunately for you, that just shows that you're going down." Ushio said, pointing her Keyblade at the man.

"Ah, the hubris that comes from you. It shall make your downfall all the more satisfying." said Aster.

"Say what you will, but it sounds like you're the one that full of himself." Sora replied.

"Your words mean little. As I told your daughter, our goal of creating a pseudo Kingdom Hearts is close at hand. After everything the Neo Seekers have done, it is your defeat that will usher in the era of our goals."

"Are you ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Ushio and Kairi replies in unison.

"It appears you've accepted your defeat."

Aster practically flashed in front of the three as he conjured a line of ice shards. Ushio, Sora, and Kairi were forced to immediately throw up their defenses. Using this opportunity, Aster leapt back as he began to charge his next move.

The ice shards flew towards the family as they parried the magical onslaught. Once at last shard was gone, they switched gears, going on the attack. Helpless to defend himself in his situation, the trio's blows on Aster struck full force. Yet, he remained firmly planted.

Above the man in the black cloak, a massive, pitch dark fireball swelled. Finally reaching its peak, he dropped his attack, moving out of the way. The three were forced to quickly throw up their guard, the sheer speed resulting in injuries despite their best efforts.

Seeing the chance, Aster threw a giant fireball at his opponents. It erupted in a fiery explosion. Through the smoke, Sora rushed Aster to his surprise. He quickly conjured a blade of dark energy. Blocking the attack, he spied Kairi coming at him. Doing the same, he found himself locked in a stalemate with the two Keyblade wielders. With Aster occupied by the two, Ushio made her move. Leaping from above, she swung downward as her key found its mark.

Aster stumbled backward as the blow hit him hard. His defense dropped, Sora and Kairi pushed onward with their strikes. The Neo Seeker felt the pain as he tried to regain his composure.

"Let's see you handle this."

Using his fast speed, Aster dashed away from the three. Like he did before, he snapped his fingers as a dark mist sprung up. The three were caught in it as the world around them went black. Almost as soon as it the mist appeared, it dispersed. Same as last time, dark fireballs surrounded the family on all sides.

"Careful." Kairi said as they each backed up to one another.

Each of the balls of fire shot at them as they deflected from all sides. Their Keyblades danced as the lights flickered with each hit. Yet, the fireballs kept coming as their number took time to dwindle.

"How predictable." Aster said as he watched the three block the incoming attacks.

He raised his hand as the air was brimming with magic. Flames licked about as he narrowed his sights on the three. An uneasiness spread as he called out his attack.

"Flare!"

The massive expense of flames shot at the three as they finished deflecting the last shot. Seeing the attack, the three knew they couldn't block or dodge it. Doing the one thing they could do, Kairi quickly cast Curaga as a safeguard to try lessening the blow.

With a blinding light, the magical attack landed, engulfing what was below. Perhaps as a fortunate accident, the Leviamat below felt the blow as it recoiled in pain. As it began to fall in defeat, Aster looked down. Aqua, Mickey, and Riku moved in to finish the gigantic Heartless once and for all. He smiled as he knew it would be easy for he to swoop down and defeat them all.

A glint of light shone from the smoke. Aster's eyes were drawn to it as a blur flew out. Before he knew it, he felt an impact in his stomach. Behind him, Kairi turned as she proceeded to dash back and forth, hitting him six more time.

As Aster began to drop, another blur came from the smoke. This time, Sora was the one dealing blow after blow to the crimson haired man. Aster was helpless as each blow pounded him closer to the ground.

Hitting the flower bed, petals scattered about. He rose to his feet as the final figure emerged. His eyes went wide as Ushio rushed him one last time. She threw her night into the attack, linking together the combos. As Aster was finally able to attempt a defense, Ushio used the last of her strength. One final hit was charged up.

"…"

Aster was speechless as the solid blow hit. He went flying back a bit as he skidded to the edge of the cliff he once stood at. His legs gave way as he fell to his knees.

"Such power…" he muttered. "To think that was achievable through such means."

"That's what you wanted wasn't it." Ushio said as she approached the man. Scratches and bruises were evident as the extent of the battle had taken it toil. "Everyone of you Neo Seekers sought something and tried to abstain it. You sought power. But what was the reason?"

"My…reason?" Aster said, exhausted. "I wanted power to…wait, why was it again? I know it wasn't for my…sake. It was for…someone else. Someone I…cared about. I suppose it's fitting I forgot. I feel…they wouldn't want to look at me…in this state."

Aster smiled a sad smile. He looked once more at Ushio.

"Everyone journeys down their own path. In the end…I was one of the countless people who got lost on their path. Maybe that's why I sought the power. To help them avoid…getting down their path. To make sure…no one would do so ever again."

"Is that why you formed the Neo Seekers in the first place?" Ushio remarked.

"Heh…where'd you get…that idea…" Aster chuckled as he faded away.

A quiet wind blew as petals were blown into the wind.

—

Waves crashed against the beach as a gentle wind blew. The sounds of seagulls could be heard in the distance. Beneath a curved tree, a girl laid, watching the sunset.

"Ushio!" Sora and Kairi called out.

Raising her head and turning, she spotted the two on the beach with the others. She got up and ran towards them.

"He's still out there." Naminé said as she and Riku talked off to the side.

"Yeah. But he'll show up again. And when he does…" Riku paused. Uncertain about the future, he didn't know how to finish the sentence. Yet, Naminé gripped his hand, holding it tight in reassurance.

"This whole incident was strange." Mickey remarked to Aqua. "Something doesn't add up."

"I know what you mean." Aqua replied. "I talked to Terra and Ven. It seems the Neo Seekers they encountered were like the ones we did. Someone commanded them as if they were the leader. But if Aster was the leader, why would they be off on their own and doing their own agenda?"

"The others said the same." Mickey joined back in. "Everyone separated and confronted their own group of Neo Seekers. Yet, their leadership seemed too spread out. It's almost as if someone else was pulling the strings behind this. I'll report back to the Castle and compile everyone's reports. I fear this isn't over yet."

—

"Ushio." Riku said as he drew closer to the girl.

"Ah, what is it, Uncle?" she said.

"I know this has been a huge mess, but you did have a test you needed to complete." he said.

"Oh yeah." Ushio nodded. "Well, how'd I do?"

"I'd say from what I've heard that you'd pass."

"You mean you're saying I'm now a-"

"Not so fast. I said I'D say you passed. However, it's up to these two to determine it." he motioned at Sora and Kairi.

"So, um, Mom, Dad, what do you say?"

"Well…" they looked at each other, a slight smile between them.

—

Perry the Platypus dealt a blow to Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he fell backwards into his device. It exploded as his hovercraft carried him off. Jumping down, Perry fell through the tree as he removed his hat. Two boys spotted him as they walked over. Picking him up and hugging him, he let out a little cry.

—

Captain McCrea took the plant, planting it in the soil as all the occupants of the Axiom began to gather around. A bit away, the robots watched as WALL-E and EVE glanced off into the distance, holding each other's hands. While the Earth wasn't in the best shape, if one looked close enough, they could see more plants beginning to spring up.

—

Kuzco floated in the water as Pacha jumped in. A flow of water flowed out as Kuzco took the wave to swim out. Reaching shore, Pacha and the rest of his family joined Kuzco as they gave him a warm embrace.

—

Wilbur waved goodbye to Goob and the orphanage as he headed out the door with his things. Hoping in the car, his new family, yet one he knew his future would hold dear, drove off to their new home. Reaching the house, they walked him around the place as he was ushered into his future lab.

—

A group of people picked up Ralph as he was tossed into the ground below. Dusting himself off, he smiled. Outside, the lights of the arcade went off. After congratulating the people for the day, he headed for the terminal. Getting out of his game, Vanellope waves at him as he rushed to join his friend.

—

The Parr family watched as Dash competed in the school race. Enjoying themselves with the familial activity, the ground began shaking as a giant drill machine emerged. Knowing what to do, they smiled, applying their masks as they rushed to perform their heroics.

—

Stepping out of the portal, Jake Long was greeted by his Grandfather and magical talking dog. Talking, he seemed to spin off into the story of his encounter with Ushio, though it seemed to have been spun a bit.

—

Tiana and Naveen held a wedding overseen by Mama Odie. With vows exchanged, they kissed. To everyone's shock, they reverted to humans. Some time later, the pair worked together in Tiana's dream restaurant as Tiana proved the food and Naveen played music.

—

Russell stood on stage at his Wilderness Scout ceremony. As other fathers pin their badges on their sons, Carl came to the stage. Giving Russell a few words, he pinned a special badge on Russell, one his wife had given him long ago. As the awards ceremony ended, the two enjoyed sitting outside, eating ice cream and playing a simple game.

—

Ushio smiled, jumping in the air a bit. The other around her could only smile awkwardly as the girl displayed her joy. Nearby, a hooded figure watched unnoticed. He smiled before he turned, disappearing.


	68. Epilogue

**Epilogue: That Which Remains**

Waves crashed against the beach as a gentle wind blew. Little light illuminated the peaceful beach at the edge of the Realm of Darkness.

A portal opened as Iwa stepped out. Around him, three more portals opened. Kizuna joined in along with two other hooded figures.

"It seems you four are all that are left." a voice said. Sitting on a nearby rock, a familiar person observed the scene. Clad in a black cloak, they had a set of crimson and dark grey armor on. It was the very same person Ushio had encountered once before.

"To think the Neo Seekers have fallen to such a sad state." one of the hooded figures, that of a woman, said.

"This was within my plans." the armor clad man spoke. "Many years of planning and strategy have built up to this moment. What came before was merely prologue to what lies ahead. Let us make way as we prepare for what's next."

The other Neo Seekers nodded in agreement as all big Iwa and the man teleported away.

"Now come forth, Young Iwa." the man said.

Iwa did as he was told. Standing in front of the man, he bent to one knee.

"I have prepared you for this. On this day, you take your next step forward." the man extended his arm. As he gripped the air, a Keyblade appeared in it. It had a cubist design as its color was a brilliant, unmarred white. He held it toward Iwa. "Now my pupil, it is time for you to be bequeathed your own Keyblade."


End file.
